Arrested Hearts
by AriFan07
Summary: Two torrid and hurt filled pasts coming together to make a happy future... A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV **

"Great," Callie murmured to herself while looking in her rear-view mirror at the white and blue police cruiser pulling up behind her, "Just perfect." She rolled down her window and put her hands on the steering wheel as she heard the door of the other vehicle slam and the crunch of boots on gravel get closer. She released a sigh and looked up at the officer. She was met by the most stunning and beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"License and registration, please." Callie pulled her eyes away from the officers to reach into the glove compartment for her documents. After searching the compartment for a minute and a half, Callie emerged with her papers and handed them to the officer standing outside of her Thunderbird. The blond-haired, blue-eyed bombshell looked over the papers and pursed her lips into a thin line. "Do you realize, Ms Torres that you were driving at seventy-five kilometers per hour in a sixty-five kilometer zone." She said this more as a statement than as a question. Callie stared back at her, unable to say anything. The blond placed her pad on top of Callie's documents and began writing her a ticket, "You'll have a court hearing on the seventeenth of September, two weeks from now." She hand Callie her papers and stepped back as the Latina fired up her engine and drove off.

"Damn Torres, what just happened?" Callie said to herself through her teeth. Her cellphone rang and she looked at who the caller was, the Chief. She answered the call. "Yes, Chief?" she winced as he shouted her name and gripped the wheel tighter with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I know I'm late and that my surgery started ten minutes ago…I'm five minutes away from the hospital, Sir." With that she hung up her phone and dialed a number quickly. "Mark!" she shouted after the man answered, "Get an OR ready for me now! I'm running late. My patient Kathy Richards needs hip replacement surgery, so just get the OR ready, please and thanks." With that she hung up the phone, not waiting for Mark to respond. She drove the rest of the way to the hospital with the cop on her mind.

As she rushed through the hospital doors she was greeted by Mark's concerned face and Owen Hunt shouting at her to get to her OR. She dismissed Mark with a wave and a small smile and rushed past her new boss and into the elevator. She rushed to her locker in the Attendings' Lounge, threw her bag into the locker while grabbing her scrubs and scrub cap with the other hand. _"Come on, Torres" _She said to herself as she changed. Three minutes later she was standing in front of the elevator doors _"Stupid elevator. Take the stairs." _Callie ran up the four flights of stairs to OR 3 and quickly scrubbed in to her surgery; she donned her surgical gown and mask as she stood before her patient. _"Time to get cracking."_

Three hours later, Callie found herself in an on-call room trying to sleep off her drunken night, _"or morning," _at Joe's. She could not sleep. Her reason for being at Joe's kept popping up in her head, Erica Hahn. Callie had loved her and the cardio surgeon took her heart and stomped over it in a parking lot, walked away and never looked back. Callie could feel the sting of tears coming to her eyes and fought to keep them at bay, "I'm done crying over you, Erica."

**Arizona's POV**

"_Boring day, just another boring day. You'd think that after a month on scut and patrol duty you'd get used to it." _Arizona said to herself as a blue Thunderbird sped past her. "Well here's the interesting part of my day." She turned on the cruiser's sirens and went after the vehicle which slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. She parked her own vehicle five feet away from the T-bird, stepped out onto the side of the road and holstered her gun. She slowly walked up to the vehicle as the driver rolled down the window. She looked at the driver _"Yup, most interesting part of my day." _She looked at the flustered Latina and pulled out her most professional face, trying not to stare too much at the beautiful woman in front of her. "License and registration, please." Arizona heard herself say. The woman in the car turned to reach into the glove compartment, giving Arizona time to breathe and recollect herself. The driver handed Arizona her papers, she looked over them, _"Calliope…a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." _She pursed her lips trying not to smile and keeping her professional demeanor. "Do you realize, Ms Torres that you were driving at seventy-five kilometers per hour in a sixty-five kilometer zone." The brunette sitting in front of her looked even more flustered than when Arizona had pulled her over, she could not help but feel a bit sorry for the woman. She wrote Calliope a speeding ticket and handed it to her, saying "You'll have a court hearing on the seventeenth of September, two weeks from now." She stepped back from the car and watched as the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on drove away from her. _"Goodbye, Calliope." _

Arizona felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, checking the caller ID. "What, Karev?" she barked to her partner. "Tell him that I'll be there in twenty." She hung up the phone and walked back to the cruiser, all thoughts of the Latina out of her mind and thoughts of the past two and a half months emerging. She sat in the cruiser with her hands gripped tightly around the wheel and tears streaming down her face. "Why did he have to die, why did she have to die?" Arizona screamed at no one. She closed her eyes and saw the hangar that she stood in as they unloaded her brother's coffin, she saw his pale yet handsome face and she saw the flag that they placed in her father's hands and she sobbed. Those scenes faded and she saw her ex-partner, Reed Adamson, lying on the ground with a bullet wound in the front of her head and her blood seeping through the exit wound in the back. She saw Reed's eyes as though they were searching for something, or someone, her savior – Arizona. She was upset with herself after both their deaths because she was unable to save them; she was not able to be Timothy's older sister and save him, he could only cower and watch as her partner and best friend was shot point blank. After that, Chief Webber gave her a two week leave and referred her to a physiatrist for a month. This did not help her so he put her on scut and patrol duty and he gave her a new partner, Alex Karev. Karev was nothing like Reed, although she seemed cold to other persons she was friendly with Arizona, they joked, laughed and became each other's person, Alex on the other hand was cold to everyone, Arizona included. She dried her tears and took the shortest route possible back to the precinct. Ten minutes later she stood before the Chief's door waiting for admittance into the room.

"Come in." the Chief's voice sounded through the closed door and Arizona opened the door slowly.

"You asked to see me, Chief?" Arizona asked the man sitting in front of her.

"Robbins, yes. Have a seat." The African-American man motioned towards one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Arizona sat and looked the man dead in his face. _"There's no way I can be in trouble doing nothing but paperwork and patrols for the past two and a half months." _

"Thank you, Sir" Arizona mumbled to the man.

"Okay Robbins, I've been informed by Dr. Perkins that there has been some improvement in your condition over the past month," Arizona just sat and looked back at the man _"Some is an overstatement." _"I have received word of a big drug bust that will be going down tomorrow at eight at the main port at Elliott Bay and I need my best people on this. That would be you, Robbins."

"Sir, I –" Arizona began. He cut her off by raising his hand.

"You and Karev are the best. I need you both on this; this is not a discussion, Robbins." Arizona broke her gaze away from the man and looked out the window behind his head, _"Damn authority issues!" _

"Yes, Sir. I'll let Karev know." With that the blond officer stood and walked out of the office, away from the man that rattled her with only a glance.

She sat at her desk, closed her eyes and saw her brother and ex-partner smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Arizona's POV**

"Karev, Chief has a new case he wants us on." Arizona said to the man giving her a skeptical look as she threw the file on his desk. "A drug bust, going down tomorrow night at eight at the port at Elliott Bay." He grunts while looking through the file at the specifics of the case.

"So, you're off scut and patrol duty, I'm guessing." The blonde woman glared at the man and took the few steps to her desk and sat with her back towards him. "You sure you up for this, Robbins?" he asked, that was the first time in two months that he has asked about how she was coping. Arizona spun her chair towards him, cocked her head to the side, "Yeah." He simply nodded at went back to the file.

Three hours later she found herself at the shooting range, getting back in sync with her Glock 19. She pumped three bullets into the dummy that appeared to her left; one directly into its 'heart' and two in its 'head', effectively neutralizing it. She did the same to the one that came in front of her, that made ten targets obliterated. As she leveled her gun with the next target's head she felt her phone vibrate. _"Shit!" _She holstered the gun and stopped the course, took out the phone and saw that Joanne's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, Jo. Everything okay?" the cop asked her while exiting the room.

"Yeah, more or less. Umm…can we meet tonight at Joe's? I wanna talk to you about something."

"Sure, I get off work at seven so around seven-thirty?" Arizona asked the woman who had grown to become more than a friend over the past five years.

"That would be great, so half-past seven it is. Bye, Zona." She responded before hanging up the phone.

Arizona sat at her desk completing files that she had allowed to pile-up on my desk. After two hours she looked at my watch, quarter to seven, _"Dammit, I can't get home and back to Joe's in half-an-hour. Guess I gotta go like this." _Looking down at her blues she laughed to herself, she knew Joanne would not be happy to see her in uniform. She took the stack of files and placed then on the Chief's secretary's desk and made her way to the locker room. She sat on the bench in front of her assigned locker and blew out a long breath; she looked around her a noticed that there were two other officers in the room with her. She got up and grabbed her bag from her locker and walked out of the precinct into the rainy Seattle night. She quickly drove the fifteen minutes to the bar and walked. A couple heads turned in her direction; she found this unnerving until she noticed why. _"Damn this uniform."_ She quickly made her way to the bar and looked at the bartender.

"One beer please, Joe." She smiled with the man behind the counter as he went for her drink.

"Here you go, Arizona. Joanne coming?" The man questioned while handing her the bottle.

She took a long drink, "Yeah, she should be here any minute now."

"Alright, just hit me up if you need another." He said gesturing to the bottle in her hand.

Five minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly startled. She looked up at the face of her girlfriend. "Hey, Joanne," she said while giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "You okay?" She called the bartender over and Joanne nodded her head.

"Arizona…" the blonde looked at her partner, _"God, she never calls me Arizona, this isn't gonna be pretty."_

**Callie's POV**

"You know what you need? A drink" Mark Sloan said to the brunette sitting beside him. She groaned. "Come on, it'll be fun, me, you and Yang. Come on" the man said while poking her in her side.

"Fine, fine!" she said swatting his hand away. Mark grinned and clapped his hands together like an over excited school girl as she stood up, "I'm gonna do my follow-ups and meet you at the bar, okay?"

"Okay and I'll tell Yang."

Callie left the room and walked up to the Ortho department, all she wanted to do was go home and forget this day but she had to make her best friend happy, even if it meant following him to a bar and watch him flirt his pants off. She sighed as she took up the charts at the nurses' station. She walked briskly to the first room and knocked. "Hey there, Kathy." She said smiling at one of her favorite patients.

"I'm a bit groggy, you know Dr. Torres. But after five surgeries you get used to it." She gave a weak smile. Callie stood by her bed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well after this operation you shouldn't need any more," the doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "And Danny can carry you home tomorrow night, barring any complications." She said referring to her patient's eldest son.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Torres." Callie smiled at her and left the room. She checked her other three patients and went to the Attendings' Lounge.

As she walked into the room her pager went off, it was Mark telling her to meet him in his office. She changed out of her scrubs and into her 'Callie' clothes. She made her way to the Plastics department and sat in Mark's office. He came in and looked at her, "Don't you look peachy."

"Not now, Mark." She muttered while playing Sudoku on her phone.

"Come on, Yang's in the lobby waiting for us." Callie sighed and followed him out the room.

The three doctors made their way across the street and into the bar. Cristina 'found' a table for them away from the crowd. _"It's not even seven o'clock and I'm already in a bar!" _Callie said to herself as she walked over to get three beers for herself and her friends. She set them down on the table and took her place beside Mark who was deep in discussion with the resident. "Plastics rules Cardio! Imagine remaking a kid's ear? I do that on a daily basis! Hell, I'm a modern day Michelangelo."

Cristina scoffed, "There is no way that Plastics could ever trump Cardio!" That was the last of the conversation that Callie heard as she retreated into her mind.

"_Why did I come here? I'd rather be home eating ice-cream or drowning my sorrows in my own bottle of tequila, or crying my eyes out in bed!" _she laughs inwardly to herself, _"This is what my life has been reduced to? Sitting in a bar with Mark and Cristina listening to them babble about who's better at what! Dammit!"_

Mark and Cristina stop their arguing and looked towards the door, "She's hot!" Mark stated, this caused Callie to lift her head off the table and look at the person her friend referred to. Her breath as she saw one of the last persons she expected, the officer that gave her a ticket the same morning. Mark looked at Callie when he felt her get tense. "You know her Torres?" Callie shook herself from her stupor and turned to her friends recounting the happenings of the morning. "Damn, she could ticket me any day!" Mark said, his trademark smirk coming into play. The three sat and watched as red-head walked up to the officer, placed her hand on her shoulder. The cop kissed the other woman on the cheek as she sat down. They engaged in conversation which quickly became tense judging from the women's demeanors. By this time Mark and Cristina had shifted their attention back to each other leaving Callie enraptured in the scene playing out in front of her. She watched as the discussion became an argument. After ten minutes the argument was finished and the red-head walked out with a sorry look while the officer looked dejected and worn. Callie sighed, _"I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day."_

A/N: Wow! So I decided to update the story tonight and not wait until tomorrow. Hope you guys continue reading. I gotta say thanks to MajesticJester and AZsgirl for the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**This chapter is based solely from Arizona's point of view and it's a bit different from the preceding chapters. Callie's POV will be returned in the next chapter. This chapter is also shorter than the previous two but I'll be returning to full length chapters from now on.**

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona found herself in her car driving through her tears to one of her favorite places in Seattle. She parked the car at the bottom of the hill and trekked up to the summit. She sat on the bench overlooking the city and found herself deep in thought. She opened her eyes to see her two favorite persons sitting beside her, Timothy on her right and Reed on her left. She looked at both of them and smiled, _"Well I'm in for one freaky night. Good thing I'm on so sober."_ She looked at both of them and smiled.

"I see you finally got rid of her," the petite red-head said to Arizona jokingly, "It's about time too she was really starting to piss me off." Arizona looked down at the ground and laughed, "More like she got rid of me," another bitter laugh escaped the blonde's mouth, "What're you guys doing here anyways?"

This time her brother spoke up, "You needed someone to talk to, so here we are." Tim gave her the trademark Robbins smile, his dimples showing and his eyes shining. She tried to return the smile but failed, she could never fake anything for her little brother.

"Why'd you guys have to go? Why'd you both leave me here alone?" Arizona directed her question to her friend and her brother.

"You aren't alone 'Riz," Reed said looking at her best friend with her sad brown eyes, _"Sure as hell feels like I'm alone!" _

"She's right, sis, you can't see or touch us, under normal circumstances, but we're always with you. When we left we got a new assignment and that's to watch over you and we've been doing it ever since."

"I was supposed to be watching over both of you, it's my fault –" Arizona said, her tears on the brink of falling.

Timothy cut her off, "It's not your fault, Arizona. I was fighting a war in Iraq, you were over here, it was just my time."

Reed looked at her, "You tried to save me, partner but I wasn't gonna let them take you too. It was my choice, I died to protect you and I'd do it again if I had the chance to. You don't get to play the big sister or the senior cop here, Arizona. It's our turn to watch over you." Arizona gave her friend a small smile and dried her tears.

"I got my job back today."

"Congrats! About time that old man reinstated you." Reed's enthusiasm and happiness for her friend could be seen through how animated her brown eyes became as she spoke. _"I only hope I'm fully ready to take this back on, everyone else seems to think so…"_

Reed's smile quickly became a smirk, "You know, that new partner of yours is kinda cute!"

"Do we have to have this part of the conversation, Reed?" the younger Robbins interjected. Both women faced him and laughed. _"God, how amazing it was to hear Reed laugh and see Tim's face again. I missed them both so much."_

"He is, but so not my type. He's ok sometimes, you know, but most times he's just a pain in the ass." _"A huge pain in the ass." _

Reed looked towards Tim, "I know exactly what you mean. You have to trust him though, 'Riz. You guys have to get over whatever problems you have cause he's your partner; he has to have your back and you have to have his, so like I've said countless times, suck it up, Ari."

Arizona sighed allowing Reed's words to sink in knowing her dead partner was right, _"As always."_

The blonde looked towards her brother, "What'd I do now?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes becoming steely, "Go home and get some sleep, you had a long day today and tomorrow's gonna be even longer. You may not see it yet, but you're gonna get through the darkness, sis."

She smiled at him, "I think I'll take your advice, Tim. I really hope you're right about the whole getting through the darkness thing." She stood and faced her dead companions. "Thanks guys, I really needed this." All she wanted to do was hug them and never let them go, _"They aren't real, Arizona."_

"Remember we'll always be here watching over you, partner." Reed said while Timothy nodded his agreement. Arizona closed her eyes and sighed; when she reopened them her best friends were gone – again.

Arizona made the walk down to her car in a much better mood than when she had come up. She had forgotten Joanne and the happenings of the day, even if it was in a semi-drunken state she had been able to see her brother and friend again and that gave her a better disposition. As she drove home she thought about what Reed and Timothy had said about herself, about Alex and about making it through her dark period. Thirty minutes later she was home and the hectic day finally made its presence known to her, she collapsed on her bed, fully clothed in uniform, and had a relaxed sleep. This was the first night in two and a half months that she closed her eyes and saw neither Timothy nor Reed dead in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. The songs used all belong to their respective owners. Don't sue me, please. **

**So, Callie's POV is back for those of you who missed it. Yes, I was listening to some of these songs this morning and decided to put them in. Hope this one makes you guys happy. This one is for two amazing persons: Awesomegreys and Rosheika ;) **

**Enjoy guys**

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona woke up the next morning in a better mood than she had been in for the past few months. Thoughts of her now ex-girlfriend did not even invade her mind. She turned on the radio and turned the volume up when Coming Home began playing through the speakers, she could not help but singing along with Skylar Grey, "Let the rain wash away all the pain away of yesterday!" She danced her way to the bathroom while trying to rap. "I'm feeling like there's nothing that I can't try!" at this she threw her hands into the air as she let the cold water run down her body and shock her nerves. She stood in the shower for five minutes after the song had ended, getting herself prepared for her first day back as Lieutenant Arizona Robbins of the Drugs and Narcotics Division of the Seattle Police Department. _"You're gonna get through the darkness, Robbins."_ She said this with a smile; she felt the confidence that her boss, brother and ex-partner had in her, she was going to make them proud. She stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom wrapped in her towel singing along to the song that was now playing, "Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?" Arizona changed into her uniform, holstered her gun and put it on her hip, softly humming to the Taylor Swift song as it ended. As she made her way to the kitchen there was a soft but quick knock on her door, "Coming!" she shouted, _"Uggh, it's seven-thirty! Who would be knocking on my door this early?"_ As she looked through the peephole the song on the radio switched to Jar of Hearts and her own heart fell, _"Of course."_ She opened the door slightly looking at her ex, "Joanne."

"Ari, I'm so sorry. Can I come in?" Joanne looked at the blond with tears in her eyes. _"Uhhh, no!"_

"Sure," she opened the door wider allowing the taller woman to walk into the apartment. _"And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore." _"Are you okay?"

Joanne held down her head, "No. I realized that I had made a huge mistake over the past couple months, especially last night. I went back o the bar to tell you but you weren't there. I didn't want to call you, thinking that you'd be upset and you wouldn't want to talk to me, so I came here first thing this morning to tell you that I still love you and I want to know if you still love me too. I'll do anything, Arizona, anything. I'm sorry. Last night when I said that we shouldn't have started a relationship in the first place was me being stupid; the only thing I want is a relationship with you – a future with you, Arizona. One night alone allowed me to see that I really can't do without you, despite everything that I said."

"_You lost the love I loved the most." _Arizona looked at the woman standing in front of her and let out an unbelievable laugh. "Let me get this straight, after being together for over a year you realize last night, after you broke up with me in a bar, that you loved or love me?" the blonde let out a bitter laugh. She stalked closer to the woman who took a step away from her, "I knew you've been cheating for the past six months but I stayed because I loved you. When Timothy and Reed died you abandoned me, you left me to therapists, and you only stayed in the 'relationship' because it was the right thing to do." Her eyes became steely and she put her defenses up, _"So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?" _

The radio in the bedroom could be heard clearly in the silence between the two women. 'I hear you're asking all around if I'm anywhere to found. But I've grown too strong to ever fall back into your arms. And I've learnt to live half-alive and now you want me one more time. And who do think you are running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. 'You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?'

"No, I'm done with you, Joanne. I'm done with you're lying, cheating and your overall hypocritical behavior. I can't go back to you. You were never good for me, I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. The only thing we ever did great together was argue and I can't deal with that anymore. Get out." Arizona heard sobs coming from the red-head head and sighed.

"Arizona –"

"Get out, Joanne!" by now Arizona was standing by the open door with her left hand squeezing the bridge of her nose. The other woman turned, refusing to look at the blonde and walked out. Arizona slammed the door behind her.

'Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?' the radio played out as the song ended. _"So much for coming out of the darkness. Shit it's quarter to eight and I haven't had breakfast as yet. Thanks Joanne."_ Arizona walked to her fridge and opened it. She silently cursed herself for not stocking it with anything other than beer. She ran back to her bedroom to turn off the radio and grab her keys, badge and cell phone.

She made her way to the Starbucks that was half-way between her apartment and the precinct. As she stepped in she was hit by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastry. She joined the line at the cashier and decided to check her messages. She saw most junk mail but there was one message in particular that caught her eye. A huge smile broke over her face as she read it, _"Yay, Teddy's coming! Awesome!" _The message from her college roommate who eventually became one of her close friends helped to put her back in her mood from earlier that morning. She stepped up to the cashier, "A cup of coffee, easy on the sugar, please," flashing her dimples at the young man behind the counter.

"Did you have to do that to the young man?" a husky and undeniably sexy voice said in her ear. She turned around and was met with the same beautiful brown eyes from yesterday morning. _"Well today seems to be picking up!"_

**Callie's POV**

Callie woke up the next morning with the hot, blonde cop on her mind. She saw her sad, crystal blue eyes and it broke Callie's heart once again. Those eyes were the only things Callie saw when she closed her eyes, no more Erica Hahn. Callie sighed, all she wanted to do was look into those eyes once more, those eyes that seemed as though they looked past everything on the outside and pull at her soul, _"And that's what happened when she gave me a ticket."_ Callie wanted to hold the cop in her arms, be the one to dry her tears and to comfort her until she felt better. She laughed to herself, "You only met her once, Torres and you didn't even say anything to her." She shook her head and walked to the bathroom while singing I Gotta Feeling. She stepped into the shower and began dancing "I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good good night! Tonight's the night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up!" by now Callie was using her shampoo bottle as a makeshift microphone, "Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off!" She allowed the water to run down her body and through her hair before she stepped out still humming to the song. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her keys, pager and phone and left the apartment. She had decided to make a quick stop at the Starbuck around the corner from her apartment instead of cooking breakfast. She parked her Thunderbird beside a black BMW X5 and got out, she looked at the vehicle admiringly, "Still nothing compared to my baby," she looked back to her own vehicle. She walked into the coffee shop and the smell of fresh coffee made delighted that she had chosen to stop. She stood in line behind a blonde who she immediately recognized as the cop who had found her way into Callie's day and night dreams. _"Oh yes, it is going to be a good day!" _This caused her to smile. Her smile grew even wider when the blonde looked at her phone and the most amazing smile that Callie had ever seen was plastered on her face; she was obviously doing a happy dance in her head. The blonde stepped up to the cash register placed her order and gave the cashier her dimpled smile.

"Did you have to do that to the young man?" Callie whispered in her ear. The blonde turned and looked at Callie surprised. She was caught slightly off guard by the pair of blue eyes looking back at her, _"They're more beautiful than I remember."_

"Umm, do what?" the cop looked at Callie, playing innocent, her blue eyes shining with amusement.

"You know just what I mean, Officer." Callie returned playfully. _"Am I really standing here having a convo with the cop who ticketed me and whose girlfriend left her in a bar yesterday? The same cop who hasn't left my head since yesterday morning?"_ Callie stepped up to make her order, "One Venti Peppermint Java Chip Frappuccino, please." She stepped aside and turned her attention back to the blonde who had been looking at her the entire time. "Callie Torres." She said extending her hand.

The officer looked at her and laughed, "I know," Callie felt herself blush at the woman's comment, "Arizona Robbins." Callie's breath caught as Arizona's hand came into contact with hers, the warmth she felt spread throughout her entire body causing her to give one of her most genuine smile in what felt like forever.

"Hmm, Arizona. Nice name, I like it."

"I like yours too, Calliope." Callie looked slightly embarrassed that the cop knew her name and said it in public but that was quickly allayed by her next thought, _"Damn! She makes it sound…sexy!"_

"Well Ms. Robbins, it's really nice to meet you under…normal circumstances." This caused Arizona to laugh which made Callie happy, _"I like you more when you're happy, Arizona."_

At that moment Arizona's coffee was delivered, she thanked the woman behind the counter and turned back to Callie. She held up the cup, "Well I guess 'I'll see you in court, Ms. Torres." She gave her another smile which Callie returned with a nod, _"No, don't go just yet!"_ She stood mesmerized as the blond walked out and stopped by the X5 parked beside her T-bird and drove off. Callie released a sigh, turned to the woman behind the counter, smiled and picked up her frappuccino. As she walked out she began humming the song from earlier.

Callie walked into Mark's office with a cheery wave. "What's got you so…chipper this morning?" the plastic surgeon asked his best friend while grabbing the frappuccino from her hand.

She gave him a smirk, "Oh, just one Arizona Robbins."

"_Best morning ever!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. The songs used all belong to their respective owners. Don't sue me, please. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, been busy studying and not having my laptop doesn't really help. Hope this one makes you guys happy. **

**For you, Sheika.**

**Enjoy guys**

**Arizona's POV**

"You ready, Karev?" Arizona asked pushing her head into the locker room. The younger man looked up at her, she could see the excitement in his eyes over what was about to unfold.

"Yeah, almost. Go get the others and I'll meet you by the car," he turned his back towards her and pulled off his shirt. She shook her head at him, her blonde ponytail danced behind her, "Go, Robbins." She left the room laughing to herself; she had taken Reed's advice and gotten to know Alex just a little bit more that day. They practiced together at the shooting range and then had lunch at a vegetarian restaurant two blocks from the precinct. She began to realize that the man was not as bad as she had thought, he too had a rough past and had moved to Seattle to get some space from the harsh life he had in New York. She walked into the Drugs and Narcotics Department and over to the far corner of the room, up to the other members of her team.

"Avery, get Kepner and Percy and the three of you meet me in the lobby in five."

"Yes, ma'am." The dark-skinned cop said to his superior, her rose from his desk and walked through the double doors that lead to the large mess hall. Arizona went to the other side of the room to collect her gun, badge and the keys of the vehicles they would be using that night.

She strolled into the lobby three minutes later looking for her partner. "Hey, Robbins! Over here," Arizona looked towards the voice and gave a small smile as she walked over to Alex, "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon. I sent Avery to get Kepner and Percy." The man's face remained stoic as he nodded towards the woman. The three remaining cops bounded up to Arizona and Alex about a minute later.

"Ready." Charles Percy said to them. Arizona nodded and explained the case to them once more.

"Okay, we're gonna separate tonight. Karev and I will take the Taurus," she threw the key to her partner who grinned at her, "Kepner and Avery, you guys have the Caprice," after giving Avery the key she turned to Percy. "Charles, I'm leaving you on your own, can you manage that?" she continued after he gave her a nod, "You have the Charger." He gave her another nod and took the key from her hand.

"So you want me at back, right?" Percy looked towards the blonde woman giving out orders.

"Yeah. Alex and I'll be up from. That leaves you too in the middle. Let's go."

The five cops walked out of the building and to their respective vehicles. Alex led the way out of the precinct and to Elliott Bay. The drive took almost forty minutes and was laced with silence. It was not the usual awkward silence that was common for the partners. _"Reed would be so proud of me." _Arizona said to herself as she thought of the progress she had made with the man next to her. They arrived at the pier at ten minutes before eight. They all parked in a secluded area that was close to where the drop-off was to be made. Arizona radioed to the other members of her team to assemble in the Taurus. When they arrived she let them in on the game plan for the night. _"Hopefully they'll make this easy."_

No sooner had she finished with the team than three vehicles appeared from two different directions, two from the southern entrance and one from the eastern entrance. The cops watched as three men emerged from the vehicle that came from the east with a small duffel bag. The right rear door of the first vehicle was opened and a woman was pushed from the vehicle with a metal briefcase. _"Don't want to get their hands too dirty. Smart, but not smart enough."_

"Now!" Arizona growled to her teahm. Five seconds later they were out of the vehicle, all had their weapons trained on the scene in front of them.

"Drop it!" Karev shouted announcing their presence to the dealers. All four individuals spun in the direction of the voice, they seem indecisive for a split second until the shortest man reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, _"You guys just had to do this the hard way, didn't you."_ The man turned his gun on Percy. A shot was fired. The man fell to the ground, the gun falling out of his hand, _"Nice one, Kepner!" _

With that shot a battle ensued for the next five minutes. It ended when the last dealer decided to get back in his vehicle, at that moment all three vehicles drove off leaving the two dead men and the woman in the back of Percy's car. The cops returned to their vehicles in order to give chase, they caught up with the men just outside the pier. Arizona and Alex had taken lead once more. Alex found it hard to maneuver the vehicle on the wet Seattle roads with the bullets being fired at the car and the amount of traffic on the road, _"Shit shit shit shit shit!" _Arizona found herself screaming. The driver of the vehicle infront of them attempted to dodge another vehicle in front of it and ended up pushing a blue Thunderbird off the road causing it to spin erratically and collide into a building that it was parked beside. _"Oh God. Not Callie! No! Shit!"_

"Alex stop!" the man turned and looked at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Stop!" she screamed at him as they approached the T-bird. Alex slowed the vehicle as Arizona radioed to their colleagues. "You guys go on, we'll check this out."

"_Please don't be Callie!" _That was all Arizona thought as she stepped from her vehicle and inspected the damaged vehicle. "Oh God, no!" she said covering her mouth as she saw the driver slumped over the steering wheel, "Callie."

**Callie's POV**

"Later guys gotta go check on two of my patients." Callie said to Mark and Lexie who were discussing Mark's daughter, Sloane, staying with them at Mark's apartment.

"Cal, tell him that two weeks is enough time." Lexie whined to the older woman giving her a pout. Callie looked at her and laughed.

"She's right, Mark. Two weeks with Sloane Sloan is enough time for anyone, especially Little Grey." At this Lexie had a huge smile on her face and was nodding in agreement to her boyfriend's best friend.

"But Callie she's –" Callie held up her hand to stop him.

"I gotta go. You two sort it out. Later." Callie rushed out of the cafeteria up to the Ortho floor. She did a quick but thorough follow-up on her two patients, an elderly man and a twelve year old girl who reminded Callie of herself at that age. The young girl had broken her entire arm and dislocated her shoulder after falling off her rollerblades, something Callie could empathize with. The ringing of her cell phone in her coat pocket brought her out of her mini recollection.

"Aria?" Callie's surprise seeped into her voice and her little sister noticed it.

"Hey sis, how you been?" the younger Torres tried to sound nonchalant but Callie picked up the nervousness in her voice.

"Umm," Callie said pushing her hair from her face, "Okay I guess"

"That's good," her sister responded.

Entering an on-call room so that her conversation was kept as private as possible the doctor shouted into the phone, "Do you realize that it's been almost a year since anyone in the family has heard from you?" Callie allowed the anger she felt towards her sister to enter her voice.

"Sé, Callie y lo siento pero… ¿puedo hablar con tu en privado?" Aria sounded scared, _"She should be!"_

¿Está en Seattle?" Callie asked her sister, surprise returning to her voice.

"Sí, al hotel del Tío Andrés."

Callie sighed, "Okay, I'll meet you there at eight-thirty."

"Okay, thanks Cal. Bye"

"Bye." With that Callie sat on the bed and let out a groan. _"En __realidad__, Aria! __Que__ levantarse y __salir__, y __ahora__estas__ de __vuelta__. Te estás un gran problema cuando __mama__ y __papa__ averiguarlo."_

It was four in the afternoon and Callie's shift ended at six. To pass the time she helped her boss with his paper-work which surprisingly took her only half-an-hour. She went to the OR floor and decided to watch Derek and Meredith remove a tumor on a twenty year old man's spinal cord. The operation ate away the two hours that Callie had remaining. She made her way to the Lounge to change and collect her bag. She ran into Mark and told him her plans for the night and left him to head home.

"_Well this day was…different, good even."_ She smiled as she remembered how her day started, seeing Arizona in the coffee shop. Seeing the woman had put her on a high for the rest of the day, her surgeries went perfectly and she spent quality time with her friends and learnt that her other best friend, Addison, was coming for a visit in five days. Although the call from her sister had caught her off-guard, her day was too perfect for Aria to spoil.

She reached home and grabbed her phone to call her parents, she was aware that Aria would not want that but she had to do it, "It's what an older sister does, Aria." She punched in her father's number and waited for him to pick up, he did not. "Ugggggh, Papi!" She closed her phone and tried her mother's phone; she smiled when her mother answered.

"Mamá, ¿cómo estás? Callie said to her mother, very happy to hear her mother's voice again.

"Oh, mi'ja. I'm hanging in there. How are you? the elder Latina answered.

"I'm great. I just got in from work. Umm, Aria called today," the daughter answered with a bit of trepidation, "I told her that I'd meet her at Uncle Andres' hotel to talk to her." Callie heard her mother gasp at the mention of her younger daughter's name.

"She's in Seattle?" her mother now sounded angry but Callie noticed.

"Yeah, I don't know since when or for how long though."

"Oh, alright mi'ja. Can you tell her to call me, please?"

"Sure mom. Is everything okay with dad, I called his phone and got no response?"

"Oh yeah, honey. He's in a meeting for a possible merger for the hotels in Spain."

"Oh, okay. I was a bit worried there for a minute." Callie released a breath that she was not aware that she was holding. She spent the next two hours catching up with her mother. When she put down the phone it was seven-thirty. She went to make dinner for herself and Aria. _"You are so lucky I love you Aria." _Forty minutes later she was finished with the meal and left the apartment to take the drive to the hotel. She arrived there just in time.

As she parked the vehicle she heard the screeching of tires, she used her rear-view mirror to get a visual of what was happening behind her. Six vehicles, the first four were black and the remaining two were white, were speeding down the road, swerving in and out of the heavy traffic. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the leading vehicle dodge a truck before it and head straight for her car. Fear rose in her chest and time slowed down. The few seconds that it took the black vehicle to hit the Thunderbird seemed like hours to Callie as she watched helplessly, _"Shit! Swerve out, swerve out!"_ That was the last thing that ran through the Latina's mind as the side of the oncoming vehicle slammed into hers, pushing it off the road causing it to spin into the building that her sister was lodging in.

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

"Karev, radio in for an ambulance!" Arizona shouted over the confusion that was happening in her head. _"Those sons of bitches are going to pay, one way or another!" _She walked up to the vehicle and looked in, "Callie?" she received no response, _"Don't be dead, please." _ "Karev, call the fire department as well." She continued her attempt to pry the door open, she knew it was useless, the door was mangled in a way that made it impossible to open by human power, but she had to try until she could do nothing more. As she pulled at the door once more a shrill scream was heard. She looked towards the person and saw a replica of Calliope standing ten feet away from the vehicle, her eyes wide with shock, horror and fear. _"Shit!" _The younger girl ran towards the vehicle as tears ran down her face.

"Callie!" she whimpered, "Callie, no!" Arizona stepped away from the car and put her hands on the woman's shoulders to stop her. The Latina did something that Arizona was not expecting; she wrapped her hands around her and cried on her shoulder. The blonde held her and stoked her hair.

"The paramedics and fire department are on their way, she'll be okay." Arizona said to the woman softly, _"How can you be so sure she'll be okay, Robbins? You don't even know if she's still alive." _The woman's sobs became whimpers. Her grip on Arizona loosened and they stepped away from each other as the scream of sirens was heard above the chatter of the crowd which had gathered in the night. She and the woman, who she had nicknamed Callie 2.0, watched as the fire department cut the door and removed Callie from the Thunderbird. When her limp body was removed the 2.0 let out a whimper, Arizona pulled her closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She had no comforting words to say, she was just as devastated on the inside as the young girl was on the outside. After the fire department had gone and the paramedics were securing Callie to the stretcher, Arizona saw that Alex was still waiting for her. She jogged over to him.

"Thanks and sorry about that," the look on her face was anything put apologetic and she knew it, _"Hell, I'm still in shock, deal with it!" _"I'm gonna go to the hospital with her and make sure everything is alright. You can head back to the precinct and tell Webber I'll call him in a few." The man looked at her for thirty seconds, nodded and drove off. _"You are gonna be in some deep shit when Webber hears that you cut a chase to go tend to an accident." _She sighed and shook her head as she made her way to the ambulance. The paramedics had already put Callie in, 2.0 was also inside sitting with her head down. Arizona felt sympathy for the woman. She flashed her badge at the man who was trying to close the doors; he shrugged and let her in. She sat beside the woman she had just met and felt her body shaking with sobs.

"She was coming to me. I asked her to meet me here and this is what happened," she chanced a glance to the woman stretched out in front of them, "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!" Fresh tears began to stream down her face. Arizona kept silent and held her like she had done earlier.

They arrived at Settle Grace Mercy West Hospital not long after. The paramedics carefully removed the stretcher while the man who was in back with the women rattled off Callie's vitals. Arizona looked around at the doctors, one man and two women. All three started moving towards them while looking at the paramedic. The taller woman stopped and placed her hand over her mouth, "Callie?"

The remaining doctor stopped and looked at the doctor. The shorter woman looked back towards the patient and gasped in shock, "Dr. Shepherd, its Torres." They immediately rushed towards her, taking over from the paramedics. Arizona looked towards 2.0 with confusion etched on her face.

"She's a surgeon here," Aria said rushing behind the doctors to follow her sister, Arizona right behind her.

"_Hmm, smart and sexy. Come on Robbins, it's not the time for that! I just hope she lives."_

The doctors pushed the gurney into the elevator accompanied by the two women. Arizona could see the tears retuning to the young woman's eyes but she could do nothing about it as they were on opposite sides of the gurney. The doctors were busy discussing what to do with Callie. The male doctor, Shepherd, wanted to do a CT scan. Dr. Bailey and Dr. Grey agreed with him. Arizona saw the pain in Dr. Bailey's eyes but she remained professional, her face remained stoic. _"Wow, someone better than me at wearing masks."_ The opening of the elevator doors brought Arizona out of her thoughts; the three doctors rushed Callie to the second door on the left and ordered Arizona and Aria to stay outside. They complied; Aria leaned against the wall in front of the door and slid to the ground, Arizona paced in front of the girl. _"Why are you so invested, Robbins? You don't know her yet you're here waiting for them to tell you she's okay, that everything will be alright. You should be out catching those sons of bitches that did this to her."_ She faced the wall that Aria was slumped against, her hands outstretched and pushed against it, she pushed with everything she had, she was angry. Her phone rang, she jumped and took the offending object from her pocket.

"Robbins!" she growled into the phone.

"Robbins, where are you?" Chief Webber shouted at her.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West," she replied. Arizona walked away from the girl, "I know what you're going to say, I should have stayed with my team but I couldn't, someone was injured and I had to stop, I know accidents aren't my department but I couldn't leave her," _"I don't know why but I just couldn't leave Calliope there." _Arizona thought before she continued, "And I'm not leaving until I know she's okay. So if there's anything you want to say to me say it now or wait until I get in tomorrow…Sir!"

"Meet me in my office tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp, Robbins," the man's voice did not reveal the shock that he felt at his subordinate's tone and words.

"Yes, Sir." Arizona ended the call and released her hair from the ponytail it was in before running her hand through her blonde hair. She turned to look at Aria who was staring at the door. _"Poor kid." _Arizona thought to herself realizing that she did not know the woman's name, all she knew was that she was related to Callie, her sister maybe. She walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Arizona Robbins," the blonde said looking at the brunette beside her while extending her hand with a small smile.

Wet, brown eyes met hers as the woman looked towards her voice, "Aria Torres, Callie's sister," she grasped Arizona's hand trying to return the smile, "So you're not Erica."

Arizona pretended to think, "That's not a name that I've ever gone by, so nope." The girl laughed.

"So who are you to Callie?" she asked returning to her solemn mood

"Umm, no one. We met yesterday, I…I gave her a speeding ticket and then met her again in Starbucks this morning."

"Oh –" Aria began but stopped when the door in front of them opened revealing the three doctors and Callie still on the gurney.

Dr. Grey spoke up first, "She doesn't seem to have any cerebral problems or internal bleeding. She does have a mild concussion though that's what caused her to be unconscious. We've decided to keep her here until she's fully conscious after that we're going to run some tests to make sure that everything is really okay." She gave the two women a pity smile.

Aria looked at her, "How long will it be before she wakes up?"

"It could take anywhere between a few hours to weeks," she looked to the Dr. Shepherd, "we're going to keep a close watch on her though, hopefully she wakes up in the next few hours." Aria nodded her head and fell against Arizona once more.

"Thank you," Arizona spoke for both women.

They followed a nurse and Dr. Bailey to a room one floor below the one they were on. Bailey inserted the IV into Callie's arm and set up the heart monitor while the other two watched. Before she left the room she sighed and looked to the blonde and the brunette, "I'm going to call Mark Sloan, he should know about this." Aria nodded in agreement. After the doctor left she went up to the bed nad put her hand on her sister's shoulder, a lone tear rolled down her face. _"You have to wake up, Callie. I don't know how long I can sit here and watch her beat up herself!" _Arizona looked at the woman and felt her heart break for her. _"Damn sons of bitches!"_

**Callie's POV**

"_Shit! What just happened? Where am I?" Callie said peering into the darkness. She heard the sirens coming closer. "What the hell?" the sound of metal being twisted came to her suddenly, she was still standing in darkness, still unsure of what was happening around her. She felt hands on her body and shouts but she could not make out what was being said. The next sound Callie heard was the slam of doors and then silence. The sirens were still there but not as loudly as before, what was louder though were the sobs and the words accompanying them._

"_She was coming to me. I asked her to meet me here and this is what happened, Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"Callie recognized the voice instantly._

"_Aria?" she shouted into the darkness. "Aria!" the sobs continued. Callie held her head in her hands and took a step into the darkness that enveloped her. She was standing in her room, in Miami. She saw a ten year old Callie lying on the bed reading a book._

"_Calliope Iphegenia Torres, get down here now!"Both Callies looked towards the door, fear in their eyes. The younger Callie closed the book and took a breath._

"_Coming, Papi!" she shouted to the man downstairs. She got off the bed and walked to the door opening and closing it softly. Older Callie found herself downstairs and watched as her ten year old self was berated for something Callie distinctly remembered not doing. _

"_I have told you girls over and over again that my office is completely off limits. Now you go and spill ink all over my papers! Ay, Dios Mio, Calliope!"_

"_Lo siento, Papi," Callie lowered her head refusing to look at her father. Older Callie looked at the archway leading into the hall and saw a six year old Aria with tears in her eyes, watching her older sister take the fall for her once again._

_The scene faded and Callie stood in the dark again._

_Another memory started playing out in front of Callie, this one of a sixteen Calliope kissing her best friend, Danielle. That was the day she found out that she was actually gay, not sort of gay but a full blown lesbian. She was comfortable with that._

"_So how was that?" Danielle asked her_

_She grinned at the girl leaning against the tree in her backyard, "Amazing!"_

"_Did it feel right?"_

"_More than anything else," she sighed, "I guess I got my answer. It's just to tell my strictly Catholic parents now."_

"_I can be there if you want." Danielle tore her gaze away from Callie's eyes, she was afraid of her best friend's father and Callie knew it._

"_No. I think it's best I do this alone but thanks," Danielle nodded, kissed Callie's cheek and left the house through the back entrance._

_Older Callie saw herself sitting in front of her parents with her hands clasped in front of her, a habit she still does when trying to get her point across._

"_Mom, Dad I have something to tell you," she looked up from her hands and into their eyes as she spoke, "You aren't going to be happy with it but I have to let you know."_

"_What is it, Calliope?" Carlos Torres said while putting down the newspaper he was reading._

"_I want you to know that I've known this for a really long time, I just wanted to make sure before I told you guys," Callie continued, concern growing in her mother's face._

"_Mi'ja, what's wrong?" Lucia Torres was scared and confused and both Callies could see it clearly._

"_It's what's right Mom," Callie took a breath and started fidgeting with her hands, "I'm gay. Not bi-sexual but gay." She prepared herself for the anger which was about to spew from her parents, her father in particular. The sixteen year old refused to look at her parents but her elder self wanted to see her father's expression, she remembered his words but not his face._

"_Disculpe, __¿__qu__é__? Mi hija acaba de decirme que es gay? his hand flew to his temples and started to massage them, "__¡__No, no Calliope!" The Hispanic man turned to his wife, "__¡__Luc__í__a ,llame al Padre Kevin __ahora__!" he returned his gaze to his daughter, "Dios __m__í__o__, __¿__d__ó__nde nos __equivocamos__ en el __crecimiento__que__ Calliope?"_

"_What? You think you can pray away the gay!" this was the first time that Callie looked at her father since she had told him about her sexuality. _

"_Calliope, we can talk it out with Father Kevin –" Callie stood when her father said this._

"_Oh no," she started moving away from her parents, "No you can't pray away the gay!" she was walking away from him now. The older version of Callie smiled at this recollection._

"_Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" her father barked._

_Callie spun around and shouted at him, "You can't pray away the gay!" she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. Callie saw her father wince as the door was slammed and she was pulled back into the darkness._

"_What's happening?" Callie shouted._

_The next scene appeared as quickly as the last had left. She saw a slightly younger Addison Forbes-Montgomery walking up to the stage to collect her certificate surrounded by loud cheers. She smiled. Addison flipped her hair, collected the certificate and smiled at the crowd. Callie laughed at her friend's antics and found a tree to lean against as she watched the rest of her class being called out._

"_Shepherd, Derek." Loud applause erupted as the young man went to collect his certificate. Callie was sure that the loudest cheers were coming from her red-headed friend. Derek walked off the stage and took his seat._

"_Sloan, Marcus." Callie cheered as her other best friend walked up to the stage. He collected his certificate and gave a fist pump and almost ran down the stage grinning. She watched the proceeding and was actually surprised to hear her name being called._

"_Torres, Calliope." Cheers were heard from all corners of the hall, Callie did not remember having that many friends while at college, it was her, Addison, Mark and Derek. She smiled as she watched herself walk nervously across the stage; she recalled the thoughts running through her mind at that time and laughed at herself. _

_The ceremony had ended and Callie saw herself walking over to her family. Her parents had accepted her sexuality and had allowed her then girlfriend, Adriel, to accompany them to the graduation. Her mother came around more easily than her father did; she got through to him after what the family termed the 'Jesus Speech'. She hugged her mother and sister before her father gave her a long, warm hug, the family laughed before she moved to Adriel's side and kissed her. Callie looked on and remembered this as one of the best moments of her life. It faded as well._

_The darkness had returned but was quickly dissipated by clear blue eyes, Arizona's eyes. Callie saw the scene from earlier that day. She saw Arizona jump as she whispered in her ear and the coy smile the cop gave her. She watched as the short conversation unraveled before her eyes and faded once more._

_She stood alone once more but there was no darkness. She saw her eyes, her crystal blue eyes and her dimples. God, how she loved those dimples. Callie stated into Arizona's eyes as the everything became white but the eyes were still there._

"Uhhh, Arizona?" Callie asked returning to consciousness, she saw the dimples, they were right in front of her and she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Sorry this update took longer than usual, been really busy from Christmas until now. Hope you guys had a great holiday and aren't too upset with me *smiley face/frowny face?***

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Callie's POV**

"Arizona?" Callie's voice came through hoarsely; she cleared her throat as the blonde leaned forward in the chair and smiled at her.

"You're awake! I should get your family then, they'll want to know," Arizona stated to get up from the chair she was sitting in, "Umm, I guess I'm gonna go get them now." Callie smirked at the expression on her face. She watched as Arizona walked out of the room, "Did she just say family? As in all of them?" Callie closed her eyes and prayed to God _"Please tell me that they didn't fly_ _from Miami to Seattle in – wait…How long have I been out for?"_ At that moment her room door opened and the Torres family filed in, Lucia Torres, Carlos Torres and Aria Torres, followed closely by Mark Sloan.

"Mi'ja! You're awake," her mother rushed up to her and placed her hand on her cheek, her eyes filling with tears, "The doctor said that it could take weeks for you to wake up. I'm so glad it didn't."

"Hey, Mom. Thanks for coming," Callie said looking into her mother's eyes, "How long have I been out?" she asked looking into the relieved faces of the other three persons in the room.

Aria spoke up, "It's been about eight hours since Arizona found you and you've been unconscious from then till now," the younger woman broke her gaze with her sister and held down her head, "I'm sorry Callie! I…I didn't…I'm sorry!" she wiped away a tear from her face. Callie noticed the death glare her father was giving his younger child.

"Aria, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself," she looked at her father, "And I don't want any of you blaming her, it wasn't her fault. It's that bastard that hit me." Aria looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile. _"I'll always take the fall for you sis, that's what I'm here for."_

"How you feeling, Torres?" Mark looked at her, a hint of concern in his grey eyes.

"I'm having a headache and I feel nauseous," Callie told him honestly, "Other than that I'm okay."

"That may be from the concussion you suffered. It's good that other than that you're okay." He moved closer to her, held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Callie looked at the persons in her room, "Where's Arizona?"

"Officer Blondie's outside, she was heading towards the hospital doors when we were coming up."

"Oh," that was all Callie could say, _"She left…without even saying bye." _Callie became dejected, a look her parents misstated for tiredness.

"I guess we'll be leaving you to get some sleep, Calliope," her father looked at her, "We'll be staying at Andres' hotel."

"Okay, Papi. Aria, I want you to stay at my apartment. Mark can let you in," her sister looked at her thankfully, _"Guess we both don't want you around them, huh." _"I'm gonna need someone at home when I get out of here, so go make yourself comfortable." Aria was now grinning.

"Thanks, Cal. You're the best!"

"I know," Callie said laughing with the young Latina.

"Aria, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be –" Carlos Torres almost shouted to his daughter but was cut off by his elder daughter.

"No! She's staying at my apartment, I want her there! You guys only want her at the hotel so you can berate her and make her feel worse than she already does about leaving and about the accident so no. She's staying by me." Her sister looked at her with a grateful smile; her father looked shocked and beaten.

"We'll be going now," Callie's mother gave her a kiss and dragged her husband from the room before he could attack any of their daughters.

"Come on, Little Torres. You can hitch a ride with me." He kissed Callie as well, careful not to hurt her bandaged head. Aria gave her a quick and gentle hug.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Callie replied quietly.

As the two adults closed the door Callie closed her eyes, deep in thought, _"Damn it! Today was supposed to be a good day but instead I'm stuck in a hospital bed, my parents are irate at my sister, my sister thinks that this is all her fault and…and Arizona left…without saying goodbye." _She knew that had her eyes been open she would be crying, she was not proud of that knowledge. _"Why does it matter that she left? You don't even know if she feels the same about you!" _she chided herself, _"Wait how do you feel about her?" _Her response to her question was cut off as her room door creaked open and a blonde head popped in.

"Oh," Arizona said backing out and slowly closing the door.

"Arizona?" Callie called after her.

"You're awake, I saw your eyes closed and thought you were sleeping," she pushed open the door and took tentative steps towards the bedridden woman.

"No, I'm very awake. Mark said you left," she felt shy, that was anything but customary, _"What the hell do you do to me, Arizona Robbins?"_

"Oh no, I was just outside. I thought I'd give them some time alone with you; they are your family of course," she finished by sitting in the chair she had occupied when Callie had regained consciousness.

"You smoke?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Umm, only when I have a really bad day and this would definitely qualify as a really bad day," she looked sheepishly at the woman.

"I wouldn't say it's a really bad day; I've been seeing you since morning," _"Smooth Torres!"_

Arizona grinned at her, "Really now?"

"Yup, but hey I'm not complaining, at all," she returned Arizona's grin, _"Dimples! Happy dance time!"_

"What's there to complain about? I'm hot!" _"Oh yes you are!" _

"Really I've never noticed that at any point in time during our two days of interaction. Not once," she emphasized her words by giving a gentle shake of her head.

"Well then you must be really blind, Calliope," Arizona's tone was serious when she said this but the playful gleam in her eyes gave her away.

"I must be, I hope this concussion sorts out my eyesight," she laughs as the woman gives her a mockingly woeful look. "Speaking of the concussion, Aria said that you were the one who found me, where were you?"

The blonde dropped her gaze and moved the smile from her face, "Umm, what do you remember about the accident?"

"There were a couple vehicles, six I think, speeding down the road. One swerved to avoid colliding into another vehicle and pushed me off the road, the car spun and hit a wall and then everything went black," she finished off sadly.

"Yeah, I was in one of those six cars, the fourth one actually. My team and I were on a chase and I saw when your car got hit and went into the wall. I asked my partner to stop so I could check it out, I was seriously hoping that it wasn't your car, no such luck though," her eyes showed her forced detachment from the topic she was discussing.

"You…you stopped a chase to make sure that I was ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. My boss was not too happy about that," Arizona looked at the woman, a slight playfulness returning to her eyes. _"Damn, where have you been, Arizona Robbins?"_

"Now why would you do something like that for dear old me?" she said while trying to stifle a yawn.

Arizona noticed, "Maybe I should let you get some sleep," she rose to leave while looking at the Latina.

"No! Umm, would it be selfish if I ask you to stay a little longer?" she looked away and started playing with her sheet. _"Real smooth, Torres!"_

The blonde looked down at her a small smile on her lips, "I'd love to stay with you, Calliope, that would be awesome," she repositioned herself in the chair and looked at the woman. _"Oh yeah! One point for Team Torres!"_

"Thanks," she gave her a sheepish smile. "Did you just say awesome, unironically?"

"Yes I did. I think awesome is quite an awesome word. I think it would even qualify as my favorite word," she gave her a dimpled smile.

"Really! Badass cop Arizona Robbins' favorite word is awesome?"

"Quite so," they stared at each other while grinning. "You should get some sleep, Calliope," she stretched out her arms and nodded her head for emphasis.

"I should," she smirked, "But I can think of a couple amazing reasons to stay awake," she cocked her head to one side, trying not to hurt her head too much.

"Well those reasons are gonna have to wait till tomorrow cause right now you're gonna have to sleep," she got up to assert herself more.

"Yes, Mom," Callie answered mockingly.

"Actually, I prefer Lieutenant," she sat in her chair a smug smile on her face. Callie rolled her eyes at her.

"You don't find it weird when someone watches you sleep?" Arizona asked noticing how comfortable Callie looked.

"Not when the person watching me is a beautiful woman," she looked on as Arizona's lips formed a smirk, "Oh God, that should have been in my head. Shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean that – hell yes I did but you shouldn't have heard it. Sorry," she places her good hand over her eyes and groans, _"Walks away…no runs away!"_

The blonde giggled, "It's fine, Calliope. It really is," she stretched her hand to remove the brunette's from her face.

"Arizona, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I've had enough of whatever's wrong with me today," the blonde's hand came into immediate contact with hers and her pulse quickened, _"Damn you, heart monitor!"_

Arizona pulled her hand back and looked at her, "Okay, Callie. I don't think that there's anything wrong with you today, at all," she gave her another small smile and allowed her to fall asleep.

She watched her sleep for about ten minutes before she closed her own eyes and fell into a semi-conscious state.

**Arizona's POV**

"_Not when the person watching me is a beautiful woman," _Arizona repeated that line in her head as she watched Callie sleep, _"Well at least now I know what side of the fence she's on. That makes Arizona really happy," _she chuckled silently to herself at how much the brunette had tried to cover herself after, _"She doesn't know I'm gay!"_ She looked at the woman; she took in her face, bruised but still as beautiful as yesterday morning when she had first seen it, her lips, _"I'd give anything to kiss those lips,"_ as her eyes perused the woman's body she thought of the things she wanted to do with her. The one that surprised her the most was that she wanted to love her. She had only known her for a little more than a day and a half and already she wanted to be with her. _"It feels right. Being here beside her feels right," _that was the last thought than ran through her mind as her heavy eyes fluttered to a close.

Six hours later she awoke suddenly as she felt a hand on her face, "Woah there, it's just me," the blonde looked up and saw the Callie's hand hovering over her head, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she moved her hand and placed it beside her on the bed. She had fallen asleep at the hospital, with her head on the bed.

"No it's fine," she checked her watch, "Holy shit! I need to get to the precinct in less than an hour and a half," she looked back at the brunette.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here all night," her eyes showed the regret that her tone also conveyed.

"No, no. It's fine, I probably wouldn't have slept if I'd gone home anyways," she gave her a dimpled smile and stood up to stretch _"I'd be too busy thinking about you."_

After she made sure that the Latina was alright before she walked towards the door only to have Callie stop her, "Arizona," she looked around at the woman, "Thanks for everything," she gave her a soft smile.

"You're welcome, Calliope," she returned the smile and closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed, _"I'd do anything for you."_

She walked out of the hospital and found a taxi to carry her home; she arrived at her apartment thirty minutes later and got ready quickly.

At eight o'clock sharp, Arizona walked into the Chief's office, "Chief Webber, good morning," she stared at the man, _"Not gonna break this time, Robbins."_

"Lieutenant Robbins, have a seat," she sat in front of him, the same chair that she had occupied two days before, "I had big plans for you, Robbins," he shook his head slowly, "Big plans," he returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Oh, Sir," she looked at him and felt herself get tense, _"Just do it already, Webber!"_

"But I don't know if those plans can be put in place after what you pulled last night. That was careless, Robbins," his voice was still calm.

"I admit that it was, Sir; however, I did have my best team on the case and as I was told by Karev all the perps were apprehended and are in lock-up," she continued her stare-down with the graying man.

"You left a chase to attend to an accident victim! You –" his anger was beginning to rise.

"I am fully aware of what I did and I'd do it again. A civilian was injured because of a chase that my team had decided to undertake, even though none of our vehicles were involved in the accident, I still feel responsible for it. MY team chased the dealers from a bust that you put ME in charge of handling, so with all respect, Sir, I believe it was my problem and so I took care of it," she did not allow her voice to waiver or tears to come to her eyes, _"And I think that I might just be enamored by her!"_

"Robbins, I really don't know what to do with you. You're my best cop and you're the most hard-headed. I want to make you my Captain but I don't know if that's gonna happen any time soon," he looked at herm his dark eyes showinghow tired he was.

"Sir, I know the past few months haven't been the best for me," she sighed before continuing, "If you feel that I'm not ready for Captain, then that's up to you, Sir, I have no qualms with waiting until you think I'm ready," she continued to look at him.

"That's the thing, Robbins. I think you're ready but do you think you are?" he emphasized by pointing at her.

"Sir I –" she began to say but he cut her off.

"Think about it, do you really think you can handle it. It's up to you, Arizona," he said, _"Wow, he is serious!" _"I have the test here, I know you can do it but you have to know you can do it!"

"Thank you, Sir. I'll go home and let you know by the end of the week," her steel blue eyes had regained some of its spark.

"Take as much time as you want, I have until next week Tuesday to find someone for the post," he nodded his head towards her.

"Thank you again, Sir," she rose and left his office.

She slumped down into her chair, _"Gonna come out of the darkness, right Tim," _she smiled with herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

Arizona's POV

"Come on Karev, seriously," Arizona punched the man who was sitting before her laughing, "Do you think I'm cut out to be Captain?" he held up his hands.

"Well, I've known you for what, almost three months? It doesn't matter if I think you're ready, which I do think you are, it's up to you. What'd you come up with?" he looked at her over the cup in his hand.

She sighed and put her head on the table, "I've been wondering that for two days now, Alex. Sometimes it's yes and then other times it's no. I want it so badly –"

"Then do it, take the job," he shrugged, "Then I can be the second to the top dog in Drugs and Narcs," her grim face suddenly became lighter as she smiled at the man.

"Who said that I'm gonna make you make you my second in command?" he faked a look of surprise, "You know Kepner and Avery have been pulling their weight since the other day," she drank her coffee while peering at him.

"You'd really put Kepner or Avery over me?" he shook his head, "Come on boss, you know that I deserve it. I can go down on my knees if you want," she looked over at him, actual surprise on her face.

"Boss? I still haven't fully made up my mind. I'll do that tonight though, definitely!" she started playing with a loose thread on her pants.

"Okay. How's that lady from the accident, what's her name again?" Arizona's blue eyes shot up to his and shone.

"Callie. She was fine the last time I saw her and that was Tuesday, she had just woken up and I spent the night at the hospital with her. Think I'm gonna drop by there this evening,"

"_Feels like forever since I've seen her. I hope she actually is fine," _she mused to herself. Alex noticed that Arizona had drifted off and decided it was time to head back to the precinct.

They spent the day together, becoming closer than they had ever been in the three months that they knew each other. Throughout the day Arizona's mind was on two things, Callie and the promotion. Two things she wanted, badly.

At seven o'clock Arizona left the precinct and drove to the hospital to see Callie. She went to the nurses' desk on the ICU floor and found out that Callie was moved the day before. She went in search of the Latina who she had found so alluring, so captivating. Roaming the halls she met Dr. Grey and asked the resident where she could find Dr. Torres. She was directed to the room. She knocked and walked in, the doctor looked up from the book she was reading and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi there," Callie closed the book and placed it beside her as Arizona walked into the room, "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me," Arizona could see that she was serious.

"Never," she made her thoughts known and smiled at the slightly shocked expression on Callie's face.

"Well then, Lieutenant Robbins, I should probably tell you that it's been the same for me these couple days; can't seem to get a certain blonde woman off my mind," Arizona sat in the chair beside the bed, keeping her eyes glued on Callie's.

"_Seriously? Score, she's gay! And she likes me! Happy happy happy dance. Composure, Robbins." _

She smiled at Callie, "Well that blonde must be lucky to have you thinking about her," she turned her head to the right slightly.

"Uh, she kinda doesn't know how I feel," Callie blushed and started playing with her hands.

"So what's stopping you from telling her?"

"Uh we kinda just met and I don't know how she feels or even how she would react," Callie was still playing with her hands.

"It never hurts to try, what's the worst? She'll say no but you guys could still be friends right?" she asked looking solemnly at the brunette on the bed before her. She saw Callie wince at her words, _"Damn, didn't mean it like that!"_

"Could we…if you say no…could we still be friends?" Callie looked up into Arizona's eyes and Arizona saw everything. She saw Callie's soul, how serious she was being and how much she wanted this, wanted her.

"I never said I would say no if you asked, so ask, Calliope," she covered one of Callie's hands with her own and searched her eyes again.

"Arizona, I –" she was cut off by the door opening once more. Both women looked up and saw Derek Shepherd standing before them, an apologetic look on his face. Arizona removed her hand from Callie's as he took another step into the room.

"Callie, Lieutenant Robbins," Arizona stood as he walked further into the room and stood at the foot of Callie's bed. He smiled at the woman on the bed.

"I have some good news. You'll be able to go home today. You're fine and your vitals are stable so there's no reason to have you here any longer," his smile grew into a grin as he watched the exuberance on Callie's face.

"I'm gonna get the papers for you to sign and then you can be out of here," he gave the two women one last smile and walked out of the room.

Arizona went back to her sitting position and looked at Callie who was still beaming, "I guess I should let you call your parents, or Mark" she added the last part carefully.

"Well seeing as I don't have my phone, I have no way of contacting anyone and I'd much rather you taking me home," she looked at the blonde her smile was still in place.

"Ummm, sure. Are you sure about that? Cause I could lend you my phone and you could call them to come –" she had started a ramble but Callie cut her off.

She gave a small chuckle, "I'm sure, Arizona, plus I still have some things I wanna talk to you about," she tried to sit up more, Arizona noticed that she did this easier than the last time. Arizona helped her out the bed and around the room to the bag that Aria had carried the morning before. Callie collected the few things the hospital would allow her to have and threw them in the bag. Arizona rolled her eyes and rearranged the bag neatly.

"Neat freak," she heard Callie say and she scoffed.

"Well if you aren't going to do it, someone has to and that someone happens to be me," she rolls her eyes once again.

"You know, being that someone happens to be an open position," Arizona felt Callie move behind her and her breath caught.

"Oh really. I may know a few people who could fill that position," Arizona kept her back to Callie, the smile on her face growing.

"Can I offer some suggestions?" Callie whispered in her ear. Arizona felt her breath on her and shivered.

"Go ahead," Arizona heard her voice give away the nerves that this woman caused.

She felt Callie's hand on her shoulders turning her around, "How about you?" before Arizona could answer, Callie's lips were on hers and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"_Damn! Better than I thought!"_

Arizona felt Callie's lips smile when she had decided to go along with the brunette by allowing her tongue entrance to her own mouth. She wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her into the kiss.

"_I so needed this. Damn do that again, Cal!"_

As if she was hearing her thoughts Callie nibbled on Arizona's bottom lip once again causing a moan to resonate from the blonde's throat. They pulled apart seconds later both wearing enormous smiles, their arms still linked around each other.

Arizona was the first to speak, "Well that was unexpected and very very sexy," she smiled and placed a small kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Hmmm, there are a lot more of those if you accept my proposition," Arizona saw the honesty in her eyes once more.

"_God Calliope!" _she sighed and loosened her arms, "How 'bout I tell you tomorrow?"

Callie looked at her, and pouted, "Fine, I guess I can wait till tomorrow," Arizona felt her hands tighten around her waist and she smiled at the pout on the Latina's face. She stretched her neck forward to kiss her again but pulled back, causing Callie to do a full pout. She laughed and kissed her once again. Callie's smile returned. The door was pushed open once more, the two women separated and a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Torres, here are the release papers, just sign here," she pointed to an 'X', "And here," she pointed to another. Callie smiled at her, "Thank you, Dr. Torres. Are your parents or Dr. Sloan coming for you?" she asked kindly.

"Neither, Arizona is taking me home," she pointed to the blonde who stood with her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh okay. We need you to sign as well," the nurse walked over to the cop and handed her the pen, "Here," she pointed at another 'X' which Arizona promptly wrote her name beside.

"Thank you both. Dr. Torres the wheelchair will be sent up in a few minutes," she smiled at her colleague and left the two women alone again.

Arizona turned to Callie, "You ready, missy?" she smiled at the woman who nodded. The wheelchair arrived three minutes later and five minutes after that, due to Callie's objection to using the wheelchair, both women were seated in Arizona's BMW on their way to Callie's apartment.

Callie's POV

Callie was seated on her couch with her feet propped up on the table in front of her, remote in hand. She idly flipped through the channels on the TV while Aria cooked and Arizona tidied the house.

"_Complete neat freak," _Callie's full attention was on Arizona and because of that she did not see Aria approach her with a plate of food. Aria realized that Callie's attention was centered solely on the cop so she put the plate down and went back to the kitchen.

"You know, you should probably eat that food instead of watching me," Arizona said over her shoulder.

"Can you blame me? I've got the sexiest cop in the whole Seattle PD in my living room and I should eat? I think not," she continued her staring.

"Calliope…eat!" Arizona walked towards her and sat in the couch beside her.

"When you were over there all I could do was stare, now you're right beside me," she whispered, "Who knows what might happen." She saw Arizona blush and her eyes become animated and Callie chuckled softly.

"The only thing you're gonna be doing is eating, Dr. Torres," she said in a slightly threatening voice, "Or I'm gonna have to use these cuffs on you and force you to eat," Arizona was serious.

Callie smirked, "I think I'd like that as long as I'm eating…you," Callie saw Arizona's face become shocked and redder, she laughed.

"Calliope, that was totally uncalled for," she slapped the brunette's arm, "Come on, eat! The food!" she added the last part when she saw Callie smirk again.

"Fine, fine," she ate while Arizona found something to watch. She had not realized how hungry she actually was, she was barely ate any of the hospital's food while she was there and knew she was hungry before Arizona came in but having her around numbed every physical feeling that Callie possessed. She quickly finished the food and returned her focus to Arizona.

"Chief wants to promote me to Captain," Arizona said her eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

"Oh, but?" Arizona looked at her now and she saw it in her eyes, the fears and worry, "But you're afraid that you can't do it or that you aren't ready?"

She looked at her, _"This feels so right."_

"I feel like I'm not ready for it. I know I can handle it but the skeletons in my closet won't allow me to take it. My brother and ex-partner said they believe in me, Chief said it too and Alex told me this morning, I want to believe in myself," she sighed and Callie moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not saying this as the woman who wants a relationship with you but as a friend," Callie whispered into her ear, "It isn't going to be easy, you're gonna come up on hardships and obstacles and sometimes you're gonna doubt yourself but even a little faith in yourself can do wonders. It doesn't matter if everyone else thinks that you can or can't do it, it's what the rational voice in your head says," she pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "What's that voice saying?"

Arizona wiped the tears that threatened to spill over, "Yes," Callie gave her a soft smile.

"Then there's your answer, by the way I believe you can do it too," Callie released Arizona and allowed her to turn back to the television. She got up and went to the kitchen, Aria was tidying up.

"Cal, I need to talk to you about something," her sister held her head down but Callie knew she was crying.

She put an arm around her, "What's the matter, Aria?"

"I did something wrong, it's why I left," she broke down and loud sobs escaped her lips.

"Tell me, Aria. I won't tell Mom or Dad, I won't get upset and I won't think any different of you," she turned the young girl around, "Tell me, please," she looked down at empty brown orbs and felt her heart break for her sister, "Tell me," Aria fell against her chest and continued crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Callie's POV**

Callie pulled Aria from the sink and to the island. She set her to sit in front of her and pulled her in for another hug. Aria's sobbing continued. Callie rubbed her hand on her back trying to soothe her, it did not help.

"You can tell me, hun," she whispered into her ear, "Take a breath and tell me," she pulled away and looked into her eyes. Aria's tears slowed and she wiped a hand across her eyes and took in a ragged breath.

She began her story.

She looked at Callie, "You remember my boyfriend – ex-boyfriend, Juani, right?" Callie nodded at her but did not interrupt. "He got me to transport some bags for him to Doral, I wasn't told what I was carrying but I did it anyways. I left the bags with a guy Pablo and he gave me some cash, I took it and came back to Pinecrest; by then I knew what I was doing. I did it again but this time it was to Atlanta. I got through customs, I almost got caught, delivered the stuff and came home again. I told Juani that I wasn't going to do it again but he," she started crying again and Callie resumed rubbing her back, "He said that I couldn't get out now, that I was officially their mule and there was nothing I could do about it or he'd hurt you, Mom and Dad," she covered her face with her hands trying to stop the tears, "So I stayed. I told Dad that I wanted half of everything that he had put aside for me and left for Columbia. He gave me because he trusted me, and now I lost that trust! We stayed in rat infested motels and trailers. They molested me, used me in their exchanges and refused to allow her to call anyone. After almost a year they got a call from some guy here saying that he knew someone who wanted some Grade A Columbian. They got some and we flew back to the States, by now it was more than me and Juani, he had his friends and even a cousin involved." Callie saw her space out and knew she was re-living her experiences. "The guy was from Seattle, it was supposed to be an easy drop, no security, just hand him the briefcase, easy. We arrived Sunday, the drop was supposed to be on Tuesday night at the docks," her head eyes snapped to Callie's. She saw the tears threatening to spill over again. "I ran. I left Juani and the other guys while they were sleeping. See they trusted me enough to leave me unattended, they thought I was really and officially one of them. I ran without them knowing. I just ran without knowing where I was going. I walked into a bar and asked the bartender where to find Uncle Andres' hotel. He told me and I got Uncle to check me in, swearing that he wouldn't tell you, Mom or Dad." She held her head down, "I had to go with them Cal, I couldn't allow them to hurt you guys because of my stupidity. Please believe me, forgive me, Callie! I'm sorry for my stupidity, for falling for him, for doing it the first time, for not telling you guys sooner. I'm sorry." She started crying again and Callie hugged her to her chest. Her crying seemed uncontrollable at this point.

"Aria, sweetie it's okay. You're out, you'll be fine. You're safe here with me, I won't let anyone get to you." Callie was upset, not at her sister but at herself for not trying harder to find her baby sister, at Juani for getting her involved and at those men who had mistreated her sister. Despite all this anger she could not let Aria see, she had to be strong for her. She sighed and sang to her, it had always helped to soothe her when she was younger so she tried it now.

"Señora Santana ¿por qué llora el niño? Por una manzana que se le ha perdido. Ya no llores niño, aquí tengo dos. Una pa' la Virgen, y otra para ti. (Mrs. Santana, why is the baby crying? For an apple he has lost. Don't cry baby I have here two. One for the Virgin and the other for you.)

Aria's crying calmed down as Arizona walked into the kitchen and Callie's singing ceased.

The blonde spoke, "Uh, I heard her crying for some time now, is there anything I can do to help?" Callie looked into her blue eyes and she saw that Callie wanted to cry as well but could not.

"Yeah can you get her a glass of water please oh and there's a box of tissues on the table beside the sofa, can I have it also.

Arizona nodded, "Sure." She left the two sisters alone again and Callie started singing to her again until her crying completely stopped. Aria pulled one of the tissues from the box and dried her eyes and cheeks. Callie tried to stand with her but the young girl refused.

"Come on. I think you should get some sleep. Take my bed."

Aria shook her head fervently, "No you should sleep in your own bed, you're just getting back and you need to be comfortable."

Aria stood up and leaned into her sister who still had her arms around her shoulders, "I can be comfortable in the guest room. Now let's get you changed and ready for bed."

They moved to the bedroom slowly. Arizona got up to hold the door open for them; Callie gave her a grateful smile before the blonde closed the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later and Aria had been changed and in bed sleeping. Callie went out and sat beside Arizona once more.

"She'll be okay?" Arizona asked when Callie threw her head back with a sigh.

"Yeah. Uh, how much did you hear?" Callie turned her head so she could look at the woman beside her.

"Nothing. I heard her crying and decided that it wasn't my place," she gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," Callie turned her head to look at the ceiling again.

Arizona looked at her watched and exclaimed, "Crap it's after eleven. I should get going!"

Callie groaned beside her, "Already?" she held up her head and pouted at Arizona.

"That isn't going to work this time, Calliope," she laughed, "It's after eleven, I need to get some sleep."

"So what's stopping you from sleeping here?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well both your bedroom and guest bedroom are occupied for the night," she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"So? The guest bedroom is quite big," she leaned in closer to her.

"Despite how tempting sharing your guest bedroom sounds, I can't."

"You're mean," Callie sat back and folded her arms across her chest, still pouting. Arizona laughed, "The sleepovers need to start soon."

Arizona laughed again, "Who said I was gonna take you up on your offer?"

"Oh I trust you to make the right decision, Captain," she leaned to whisper in her ear, "And I'll make it worth it."

Arizona gasped at Callie's not so subtle hints. Callie smirked, _"Two points for Torres!"_

Both Callie and Arizona stood. Arizona collected her bag and holstered her gun before they both made the walk to her vehicle. They said goodbye, Callie giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek before she turned to go home.

**Arizona's POV**

That night Arizona had a restful sleep. She had another dream that had her, Reed and Timothy. They were sitting on the bench overlooking the city once more. It was raining but the drops never hit them.

Timothy's blue eyes sparkled and his dimples were showing, "Awesome sis! You got the girl and you're going for the promotion!"

Arizona looked at him, his expression replicated on her face, "I think that's my word, Timothy and I haven't gotten the girl just yet and yes I'm going to tell Webber that I made my decision.

The exuberance on Reed's face was evident, even in the dark that they sat in, "That's my girl! I see you're making some headway with your partner too."

"Yeah, I took your advice, oh Wise One and it turns out that Alex is quite an awesome partner and person in general. He can't replace you though," she laughed when she saw Reed nod her head enthusiastically.

"Well I am the great Reed Adamson!"

Tim rolled his eyes, "The 'great Reed Adamson' needs to get her ego checked. I swear it's bigger than any guy's that I've met," Reed scoffed meaning 'whatever'.

Arizona stepped in, "I swear, you two need to get over whatever issues you have, especially if you're gonna both keep watch over me,"

"Trust me when it comes to you, we're in agreement. Other issues, not so much. Do you know that she's bossy, I mean really bossy.

Arizona laughed before responding, "Yeah she is!"

"But you both love me for it," Reed flashed a bright smile.

The Robbins looked at each other and then back at her, "Sure!" She waved a hand at them eliciting a laugh from the brother and sister.

Tim looked at Arizona seriously, "I told you things would get better for you. You're gonna be fine. I can't promise that you won't come out with a few cuts and bruises but you have Alex and Callie to support you, and Teddy's coming in a few days."

Reed continued where Tim left off, "We might be gone but there are still many people out there who love you and who'll be there for you. We're you invisible guardian angels but they, the people out there with you," she looked towards the city, "Are the visible and tangible ones."

Tim continued, "They're the ones you can lean on, trust them."

Arizona nodded to them both, "I've been learning. Like I said, Alex is becoming like you guys to me. He will never be as close as we are but he's there and he's a really good listener," she nodded slowly now, staring off into space.

"And Callie?" Reed interjected.

Arizona began smiling, "Callie is something. She makes me feel alive, like I haven't since you guys left. She makes me happy, really happy and there's no denying the spark between us. What I felt with her these last few days is something I never felt with another woman, not even Joanne who I dedicated so much of my life and time too. Calliope is amazing!"

Tim laughed, "I think you said that before."

Reed looked at Tim, "I guess that's just how 'amazing' she is," she winked at Timothy.

Both angels stood up, "Time for us to go sis. We'll see you another time."

"See you later, Captain Robbins," Reed winked at her ex-partner. Arizona waved goodbye to to both.

She woke up ready to face the day. She got ready and drove to the precinct. She stepped into the department and saw Alex.

"Karev! Great news, I decided to take it," she smiled widely and she kissed him on the cheek.

He turned to her, "What was that for?"

She turned towards him, walking backwards, "For helping with my decision," she turned and walked out of the room and towards the Chief's office.

She knocked and walked in.

"Lieutenant Robbins, nice to see you today," he leaned back in his chair.

"Nice to you as well, Sir. I've come to tell you that I've made my decision," she stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arizona's POV**

A week after Arizona told Chief Webber that she accepted the offer and did the test she was told that she passed and was being promoted to Captain. To celebrate her promotion, Alex bought four boxes of donuts and shared it among the members of the department in an impromptu party. She thanked them all and went to call her parents; they both congratulated her and told her how proud they were. As soon as she ended the call she dialed Callie's number. The phone was answered by a nurse who told her that Callie was in surgery, Arizona asked her to have her call when she was finished. After placing the calls she went back to her desk where she began clearing away her things to move them to her office. Alex took the liberty of helping her to pack the boxes. Pulling open a drawer he found two picture frames, one of a younger Arizona and a younger male replica of her and the other of Arizona, a petite, red-haired cop and a tall, slim, blonde woman.

Arizona turned around to see the man looking at the pictures, "The picture on the left is of me and brother, Timothy. He died in Iraq a couple months ago. The other picture is of me and my best-friends, Reed and Teddy, Reed is the shorter."

"Your ex-partner," she nodded as he stood up and handed the pictures to her, "I'm sorry for your loss, both of them."

She took the frames from him and placed them in the box she had just finished packing, "Yeah, me too. I kinda took it hard, but you already knew that. They were the closest people to me and they both went; Reed right after Timothy."

"Yeah I heard," he placed his hand on her arm, "If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I know psychiatrists can be really pushy and annoying."

She gave a small laugh, "Thanks, Alex. I know where to find you if I ever need to talk," she nudged him, "You'll be my second in command after all."

His eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face, "Seriously? Robbins you are amazing!"

"I know," she smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, he quickly pulled back and cleared his throat still smiling at her.

They carried the boxes into the office, Arizona thanked him and asked to be left alone to unpack, Alex obliged and went back to his desk. She sat in the chair and began looking over a file she found on the desk, halfway through the documents her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey how's your first day back at work?" she breathed into the phone, the smile not leaving her face.

"Stressing but I'm happy to be back," the voice on the other side responded.

"Okay that's great. Guess we have something to celebrate then."

Callie laughed, "We're gonna celebrate me going back to work?"

"Yeah and me getting promoted," she said while holding the phone away from her ear. She heard a delighted scream from the woman and laughed.

"Congrats, Arizona. I'm so proud you and so, so happy."

"Thanks, Cal. So with those things to celebrate, I'm taking you out on another date tonight. What'd ya say?" she put her feet up on the desk in front of her and crossed them at the ankles, leaning back in her chair.

"I have no objections to that, Captain Robbins," Arizona could hear the smile in Callie's voice, "Formal, semi-formal or casual?"

"Casual. Wear something comfortable."

"Where are we going?" the enthusiastic surgeon asked.

Arizona smiled smugly, "You'll see when we get there."

"That's not fair, Arizona," Arizona imagined the pout forming on her lips and laughed, "You knew where all our previous dates were being kept."

"That's because I asked and you can't deny me cause I'm adorable," Callie scoffed at her statement.

"Sure, Arizona. If that makes you sleep at night," Arizona heard a door slam on the other side of the phone.

"It does," her smug smile returned.

"Ari, I gotta go now, have to do a consult because as you know, I'm the best," more persons were heard talking to Callie.

"That you are. See you later."

"Later," the line went dead and Arizona placed her hands behind her head and released a sigh of contentment.

The two women had come far since their first meeting that Monday morning, more than a week ago. There was no denying it, Arizona was falling for the Latina, and she loved it. She was not lying when she told Tim and Reed that the woman made her happy and she could see that she had the same effect on the Latina. She enjoyed spending time with Aria as well. The two were a lot alike but had their distinct differences; Aria was usually the more reserved of the two. After responding to Calliope's question by going on a date the day after she was taken home, the three women had spent a lot of time together. She was at the apartment every evening after work, what with Callie recuperating and Aria's meltdown.

Arizona went through the rest of the day unpacking and going through files of closed and opened cases. She went through the file for the bust that she had led her team to more than a week ago. The District Attorney's Office had almost enough to convict the men and woman but needed more concrete evidence. She dismissed this and moved on to another file, _"That's the DA's problem now."_

After perusing through the files she had a talk with all the members of the department, stressing the point that to make the department more effective than it already was they had to trust each other and work together. She also told them of the promotion of two team-members, Karev and Kepner, these decisions were approved by the Chief when she spoke to him. Karev was made her second in command and April was promoted to Lieutenant. Both were beaming after Arizona had made the announcements, April even tried to hug her. She spent the last hour and a half of the day in a meeting with Chief Webber, Alex and Captain Williams, the head of Seattle Immigration Department.

At the end of the meeting Arizona spoke to Alex quickly and then made her way home to get ready for her date with Callie. She took a long showering washing away the work day and soothing herself for the better part of the day. As she stepped into the bedroom her phone rang, Aria.

"Hey, Aria! What's up?" the blonde said while holding her towel with her free hand.

"Hi, Arizona. Oh, nothing much," the young woman sang into the phone, "Just noticed that Callie was getting ready, you guys going on a date?"

"Yeah and tell Callie that I'm still not telling where," she laughed as she heard the woman stutter.

"She says she still isn't going to tell you!" Arizona laughed even harder when Aria shouted to Callie. "She's pouting and she looks mad," Aria told her sister's date.

"Tell her I'll make it up to her tonight," Aria relayed the message and Callie heard a few Spanish words before Aria returned.

"She says you better. Oh, when you're 'making it up to her' can you go to your place please, for my sanity," Aria pleaded with her and Arizona and Callie laughed.

"Sure. Gotta go get ready for your sister. Tell her not to hurt you too much, you're still my favourite."

"Yay!" Aria responded in an Arizona-esque manner.

Both women hung up and Arizona placed another call before getting dressed. _"Everything is in place…Yay!" _She got ready and drove over to Callie's apartment, all the time telling herself that it would be perfect and Callie would love it. _"I swear if she doesn't I'm gonna strangle that guy." _Before making her way upstairs, she placed a call and beamed when she was told that everything was set. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, Aria opened it giving her a kiss on the cheek. Arizona walked in and looked around, no Calliope. She walked towards the bed room.

"I gave up almost two hours to get ready Calliope, and –" she forgot what she was about to say as she opened the door and saw her. "That's hot!" she said eyeing the form-fitting black jeans on Callie's hips and the low-cut, blood red blouse she was wearing. Both pants and blouse accentuated every curve perfectly, causing Arizona to drool over the woman, although that was not very hard.

Callie kept her face towards the mirror, applying the last of her mascara, "You like?"

"A lot" Arizona breathed stepping closer to her.

"Great," she threw down the mascara and closed the gap between the two and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, "Let's get going then."

Callie led them into the living room where Aria sat watching an episode of Winter Wipeout. Callie grabbed her bag and gave Aria a kiss on the cheek, "Don't wait up."

"I won't," she turned to look at her sister, "Remember you're going home with her tonight. I get to sleep peacefully."

Arizona laughed. "Like she said, don't wait up," she winked at Aria before closing the door.

The drive was anything but quiet, Callie continued to ask where they were going and Arizona continued to avoid answering. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to Dominoes, jumped out of the vehicle and opened Callie's door. The look on Callie's face was priceless, there was incredulity written all over it.

"You did not get me all dressed up to go get pizza," she raised an eyebrow and glared at the shorter woman who laughed. "Arizona Robbins! I cannot believe you!"

Arizona held the door open for her and shook her head, blonde curls jumping from left to right. Callie's arms were tightly placed across her chest, she was obviously not happy. Arizona moved in front of her, a somber expression on her face, "I promise, I didn't take you out to a pizza shack."

"Then where are you carrying me, Arizona?" She winced at the use of her full name being said in Callie's angry tone.

"Please Calliope trust me. I wouldn't do something I didn't think you'd like," she tried to get her to look into her eyes; to see she was being honest with her but Callie kept looking away. She sighed as Callie kept her arms in place and pouted.

Arizona stepped up to the woman behind the glass, "Collecting for Robbins," she gave her a dimpled smile and handed her the money.

"Are you gonna do that to every cashier, whether male or female?" She turned to face the woman who had whispered in her ear in a similar manner over a week ago.

"I can't help it if I was grown with manners, Calliope," she smiled and placed her arms of the brunette's shoulders.

Callie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Arizona's hips, "Sure manners. You just like torturing people with that adorable smile of yours," Callie pulled her closer to her.

"Not really, I just like doing that to you," Arizona said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Callie scoffed, "Your dimples don't torture me, I'm immune to you," they watched as another couple collected their pizza and left.

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked. Immediately she gave Callie her best smile. The brunette smirked and after a few seconds looked away. Arizona shifted so that she was before her again. Callie tried looking away again while Arizona laughed at her, "I think your immunization is wearing off. You might need to get a booster shot."

"Oh whatever," she bowed her head and kissed her date. They pulled apart when Arizona's name was called. The cashier smiled at them both as Callie helped Arizona to the vehicle. They got in and were on their way once more.

**Callie's POV**

He Arizona drove beyond the city limits and reversed between two expanses of trees. She went up the side of an incline but stopped to check how far back she had gone (using the rear view mirror was almost impossible). She realized that she was at the perfect distance, it was impossible to see over the brow of the hill from where she was standing. She went to Callie's door and helped her out and then went for the boxes. With Callie's hand linked with hers and two boxes of pizza in the other, Arizona made her way up the hill. She heard Callie gasp and felt her hand being released as the woman walked towards the scene before her.

"This…this is beautiful, Arizona!" she turned and looked at Arizona, holding out her hand to her. The blonde grasped her hand once again and made the last steps up.

The lookout was amazing, the view was beautiful but it had had been transformed into a wonderland. There were candles spread all around, giving off enough light to make it romantic. The orange flames flickered among the green stalks and illuminated the makeshift bed in the middle of the clearing. The dark shadows playing over the cool crisp sheets. In front of the bed were more lighted candles set out in an 'A' and a 'C'.

"Wow, you are amazing, this is amazing. Thank you," she took the boxes from Arizona's hands and placed them on the bench before the bed. Callie pulled her in for a passionate kiss while the flames danced all around them. _"Perfect." _They pulled apart slightly and made their way to the bed, Arizona flat on her back with Callie above her. The kissing continued for a few more minutes until Callie's hands snaked under Arizona's blouse and the blonde pulled away. Callie would be lying if she said she was not a bit hurt and offended but she told herself that Arizona had to have a reason for doing that.

"How about pizza first?" Arizona spoke up, her voice shaky.

"Um, sure. Yeah pizza first," she rose up and got the boxes from the bench and placed them before them on the bed. They each took a slice and ate in silence until Callie noticed that Arizona had spaced out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she nudged her slightly trying to break her gaze with the far off city.

Arizona turned her piercing blue eyes to her and shook her head vigorously before she spoke, "I was just thinking about the last time I was here with Tim, Reed and Teddy. We were playing golf and Tim sent one of the balls soaring through the air, the next thing we heard was a car alarm going off. He drove down quickly and found the owner and told him sorry, he was very irate. Of course us girls were laughing and neither Tim nor the man found any of it funny," she stopped and wiped away a tear.

"This was you guys' place?" Callie asked taking another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, we spent many summer days here and when Tim came back and Teddy flew in this was the first place we went," she looked into Callie's brown eyes, "You're the first person I've ever carried here. The only other person to be here who wasn't a part of the group was Tim's fiancé."

Callie gave her a small, shy smile, "Thank you again for bringing me here. It's amazing."

"You're here because you are amazing, Calliope," she continued staring into her eyes, "You've helped me to feel better in a week than I have in months, you helped me to see things…better." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Callie's cheeks. Callie sighed and took a chance; she pulled her into her and kissed her again. She felt her flinch but then relax into the kiss. _"Why?" _Callie ignored this once more and instead asked how it was possible for her to set up everything between the time she left the precinct and picked her up.

"Simple, I got Alex to set up everything after I left this evening," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled a blanket over her legs.

"Oh, that was very nice of him," she nodded feeling a bit uncomfortable. _"Damn, what's happening? She doesn't feel it anymore? No! She said that I helped her. We're still good. I hope," _She glanced over at Arizona who was gazing at the stars, _"Something's up. Ask her. No, she'll tell me when she's ready, that is, if she thinks that I need to know."_ Callie found a place beside the blonde and stretched out, this was the first time that she had encountered uncomfortable silence with the woman and she did not like it at all. _Come on Torres, do it. Just ask and get it over with." _

Callie closed her eyes, "Arizona?" she waited for a response before continuing.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to ask you," she took a breath, "Are you...Is...Is everything okay between us? I'm just asking cause you've been quiet for a very long time and I...I don't know what to think. If things aren't okay, you...you can tell me. I won't take it the wrong way or anything like that. I just wanna know." She took another breath and felt Arizona's eyes on her. She chanced a glance and saw that Arizona was trying to suppress a laugh. "What?"

"You're cute when you do that. Everything is perfect between us, Calliope. There's just something that I've been thinking about for a while now." She returned to her position, gazing p at the stars, "I've just been thinking, that's all," she almost whispered the words.

"Is it okay if I ask what these thoughts have been about?" Callie propped her head on her hand and turned to face her. Arizona opened her mouth to answer but before any words came out, Arizona's cell phone cut her off.

She reached for the object from its place in the grass beside her and checked the caller ID. It was the precinct. She turned to Callie who told her that it was okay to take the call, she nodded and got off the bed before walking a few steps forward.

"Robbins...what!" Arizona shouted into the phone and Callie winced. She began pacing in front of the bed. "How the hell did that happen? Wasn't he being guarded?...Fucking assholes!" she ran her hands through her hair. She paused and closed her eyes her hand still making its way through her blonde curls. They flashed open in horror staring at Callie, she signalled her to get back to the van, the brunette complied after giving her a worried glance. "How did they let him get that far? Damn it, I'm on my way. I'm going to the apartment, I'll call Karev to meet me there..." That was the last of the conversation that Callie heard. She was sitting in Arizona's van when her phone rang, the caller ID said Mark. She answered.

"Callie, I'm sorry to bother you on your date but it's Aria," before Mark could continue she interrupted him.

"What happened to her!" she was becoming frantic. She heard the man take a breath, "Mark! What happened to my sister?" She felt tears beginning to form.

"Some guy came and attacked her. Lexie and I heard her scream and came over. When we came out he was running down the stairs, I couldn't catch him."

"Is she alright? Where is she? Mark!" she spun around trying to look out the back window. She saw Arizona's silhouette approaching the van, she was still on her cell. She opened the back door and threw the pizza boxes on the floor.

"She's fine, she got a knock to the head and we took her in. Derek said she's okay and we're at my place. I just called the cops,"

_"That's probably why Arizona looked at me like that. Aria!"_

"Thanks I'm on my way," she hung up and tapped on the window to get Arizona's attention. She looked in and hung up as well. Arizona ran her hand through her hair before opening the door and sitting. She looked at Callie and pulled her in for a hug.

"Come on, let's go," she started the engine and made her way to the apartment. The traffic was still heavy and so Arizona turned on her siren, clearing a path for them. "I called Alex and he should be there by now. What'd you hear?" Callie did not answer, Arizona glanced at her and saw she was staring blankly out the window beside her. The blonde put her hand on Callie's leg to draw her out of her thoughts.

Callie snapped around to her, "Aria. Mark said someone attacked her and she...she hit her head but she's fine. Derek checked her. I should call my parents. That's what your call was about wasn't it." She stared at Arizona who simply nodded.

"A guy that we took in last week, the night of the accident, he escaped while they were transporting him. Apparently he made his way quite quickly to your apartment." Callie saw her hands tighten around the steering wheel.

_"She's upset...or scared."_

Arizona continued, "Does the name Juani Cortes del Rio mean anything to you?" Callie gasped and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Aria...he's Aria's ex. That night she was crying she told me that he got her involved in drugs, she was his mule but she got out. They had a drop but she got out before that. I think it was..."

"...on Tuesday." Arizona finished the sentence for her, Callie's eyes wide with fear. "Bastards! They're the same guys who hit you that night, the same ones that my team apprehended. That girl in lockup could have been Aria. Fuck!" Arizona slammed the breaks hard as she stopped in a parking space in front of the apartment complex. Both women ran from the vehicle, Callie up the stairs and Arizona to two officers and red-headed woman and a short dark-haired man who Callie presumed to be Alex. Running up to Mark's apartment Callie saw her apartment had been taped off by police. She turned her head away and rushed into Mark's apartment. She saw Aria sitting on the couch talking to an officer while Mark stood behind the Latina holding Lexie in his arms. Mark and Lexie looked up when Callie walked in, she stumbled towards them, her eyes still on her sister.

"She's…she's okay," Lexie wrapped her arms around the older Torres.

"Yeah. Derek said she'll be just fine, she just needs to rest."

"Thanks guys for taking care of her," she walked to and hugged Mark.

"Any time, Torres. We're just glad she's okay," he kissed her head.

Arizona walked in and sat beside Aria who gave her a weak smile.

"You okay, sweetie?" Arizona asked kindly.

Aria nodded without saying anything and Callie sat beside her. Aria turned to her sister, "He found me Cal. I knew he would, he found me."

Callie put her arm around her shoulder, "I heard darling and I'm sorry that he did. Arizona has her team on it, they're gonna get him again. I'm so sorry that he found you and hurt you."

"You told her?" Aria whispered.

"Yeah, she kinda put two and two together. I told her what she didn't know," Callie felt Aria get tense.

Aria turned to Arizona, "I didn't do anything. I got out before they made the drop," she turned back to Callie, "Por favor, dile que me cree, Cal. Yo no hice nada esa noche." (Please tell her to believe me, Cal. I didn't do anything that night.)

Callie said to her sister, her eyes fixed on Arizona's blue eyes, "Ella cree que, Aria," (She believes you, Aria)

"Aria, we have people out there right now searching for him. We're gonna get him." She placed her hand on Aria's back and closed her eyes.

"Robbins!" Callie and Arizona looked up at a dark-skinned man.

"What's up, Avery?" Arizona answered.

"They got him! He was hiding in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant," he said from the open doorway.

Arizona nodded at him while rubbing circles on Aria's back, "Thanks Avery. You and Alex get down there and make sure he doesn't get away another time."

"Yes, Boss," he took off down the hallway.

"See Aria, they got him. He can't hurt you now. They're gonna make sure he stays locked up," Callie whispered in her sister's ear. Arizona got up and went to a corner of the living room to make a call. Callie sat watching her and soothing Aria simultaneously.

Almost an hour later, Callie and Aria were getting settled in a penthouse suite at their Uncle's hotel. Aria sat on her bed talking to her parents about what happened while Callie was pacing thinking of the day.

"_Just when things were going right! Shit!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**In a review to Chapter 10 I was told that the timeline is a little confusing. I'm here to sort that out. All the events in the story occur in chronological order but not right after the other (i.e. not one day after another) some events occur a week or more after the events in the previous chapter. This is all done to help progress the story and not allow C & A to fall helplessly and hopelessly in love after a few days. Hope you guys understand, if you need further explanation just send me a PM and I'll get to you.**

**Callie's POV**

Callie had a restless night. She woke up at the slightest sound around the apartment and Aria, who was scared after that evening, slept in her bed. At two in the morning she was awoken by her pager, she groaned and told Aria to go back to bed. She changed into her scrubs and the hotel's busboy carried her to the hospital, _"It's great when you're the owner's niece."_ She arrived at the hospital and was met by a fourth year resident who was in charge of the ER that night.

"What'd you got?" Callie asked the short wiry man.

"Male, thirty-four, involved in a head-on collision, bus versus car. Severe bone damage to both legs and the neck. He's in three." The man pointed to the door and walked away from the surgeon. Callie walked into the room and began her assessment; he was definitely in need of surgery.

Three and a half hours later and Callie was out of surgery. The man, Greg, suffered from tachycardia on the table and so she had to close up to try again later or the next day. Callie was now frustrated, it was five-thirty, she had a long night, her sister was scared senseless, her apartment was trashed and there was no way that she was getting in until the next day and most frustrating of all, something was up with Arizona that the blonde refused to talk about. _"Fuck this, fuck all of this!"_ Callie was walking around the Ortho floor searching for an intern or a resident to send for a cup of coffee for her, she found none. _"Of course, no one wants to do Ortho!"_ She opened the door to an on-call room, looking to get some rest. There was a second resident in the room who she ordered, very angrily, to hurriedly get her a cup of extra black coffee, _"That's so Arizona."_ She fell asleep for a few minutes before her sleep was disturbed by the resident returning. Callie grabbed the cup from the wiry man and quickly gulped it down. She tried to fall asleep again but failed miserably.

A few minutes later, Callie found herself walking aimlessly around the hospital once again. She decided to visit the NICU and spend some time with Nathan, a baby boy whose mother had died after giving birth and his father had left the woman during her pregnancy. Callie had met the child when she was checking on a patient of hers. The nurses had allowed Callie to sort of adopt the baby, she named him and spent a great portion of her time with him; the child was drawn to the Ortho surgeon as much as she was drawn to him. She donned the _"Sickly,"_ pink gown and walked into the room that belonged to her young friend.

"Hey there, baby," Callie cooed to the child as she took him from his crib, "You look happy to see me." Nathan placed his fingers in his mouth and smiled at the woman whose hands were now behind his head and back. Callie walked over to the rocking chair before the crib and sat still smiling at the child. "I missed you so much," she ran her hand through his dark hair as Nathan continued to chew on his little fingers. "You remember my little sister, Aria?" Callie took the small grunt that the baby gave her as a yes, "Well, a really mean and bad guy attacked her last night but she's okay. We're staying at a hotel now, no where nice as my apartment but it'll have to do," Nathan reached up and placed his hand on Callie's cheek, she laughed slightly, "You wanna comfort me? You just have to lay there and be as cute as you can be." Nathan's eyes closed slowly, his hand gently slipping down the woman's face and resting on her collarbone. Callie rocked him to sleep and slightly dozed off herself. She was awoken by a nurse who had come in to feed the baby. She handed over the little boy, kissed his forehead and left the room. As soon as she left the room Callie took off the gown and pulled on her lab coat. She took out her phone and saw that she had spent over an hour with Nathan, it was now seven fifteen, and that she had four missed calls, one from Arizona and three from Mark. She rolled her eyes on seeing the number of times her best friend had called her. Callie pressed Arizona's name as she stepped into the elevator.

"Hey Cal," Arizona sounded tired, the perky that her voice usually held was gone.

"Hey you. You okay?" Callie did not wait for a response, "You sound tired."

"I am. After I left you and Aria at the hotel I went to the precinct and worked straight until one thirty and came back in at five," Callie heard Arizona stifle a yawn on the other side of the phone.

"Hmmm, not liking the sound of that Arizona," Callie poured herself a cup of the coffee in the Attendings' Lounge.

"I have to do it, Cal. I get paid for it," Arizona gave a sarcastic laugh. Callie mumbled a response.

"Dinner at my place tonight and then you'll get some sleep, either in my bed or wherever you prefer," her tone was serious and left no room for argument.

"Ohh, sorry Cal. Teddy's coming in tonight from Boston and she asked me to pick her up. If she's okay with it we'll drop by."

"Oh okay," the disappointment was evident.

"But how about lunch? Just me and you, wherever you want to go," Arizona was in placating mode and Callie knew it.

"That sounds great. Your place?" Callie was happy once again, _"Or as happy as you can be after waking up at two in the morning and having nothing but bad coffee."_

"My place? You wanna go to my apartment for lunch?" Arizona sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I've never been there so why not? You said I could choose where," Callie stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay…so my place it is. I'll pick you up at twelve thirty."

"Alright, twelve thirty it is," the two exchanged goodbyes.

Callie decided to call Mark. "What's up, Sloan?"

"Do you know how long I've been calling you? I was worried sick and all I get is a 'What's up, Sloan?'" Mark began to berate her and Callie laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You. I'm fine, I got paged in a two this morning and I've been here ever since, crazy tired."

Mark sighed, "Okay, good. I'll get you some coffee at Starbucks on my way in, if you see Lex tell her I'll get one for her as well."

"Thank you, Mark. Can I have one of those twisty donuts as well, please?"

"Anything for the lady," with that he hung up and allowed Callie to go about her day. Thirty minutes later Callie was going through her patient charts at the nurses' station when a cup was placed before her. She thanked him profusely and took a long sip.

"Aria okay?" he asked after she removed the cup from her lips.

"Yeah, she's doing okay; scared but okay," she looked back at the chart that was in her right hand.

"Okay. So when are you guys moving back in?" he turned and leaned against the desk, his legs crossed at the ankle.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Arizona if she knows anything."

"Speaking of Officer Blondie, how was the date last night?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"It was amazing," Callie gushed, _"Until it got a little awkward and then we got called away." _She went on to tell him about the clearing, its view, the candles and the bed. When she mentioned the bed Mark cut her off.

"So did you get any?" she glared at him and hit him with the chart in her hand.

"What was that for?" she continued to stare at him.

Her gazed fell and she began talking again, "There was something up with her last night," she took another sip from the cup before continuing, "She seemed…tentative. Like she wasn't sure; she was second guessing."

"She didn't say what was bothering her?"

"She said everything was fine but I know that there's something she isn't telling me. She pulled away from a kiss twice!"

"Have you tried talking to her about it? Maybe it has nothing to do with you, probably it's just something personal."

"Maybe it is. I'll ask her at lunch," Callie finished the cup of coffee in her hand and looked at her best friend again.

"Lunch huh? If you bring her here maybe you can sneak her into an on-call room and get…ouch! That hurt even more," Mark vigorously rubbed his arm.

"Good, pervert!" Callie laughed.

"What? I just can't believe you haven't you know. With Hahn –"

Callie was immediately in his face, "Don't you ever talk about her!" Her finger was jabbing into his chest and anger radiated from every inch of her body.

Mark held up his hands, his expression was pure surprise, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I thought you were over her, with Blondie and all."

She backed down and took up the chart once more, "Sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay. She hurt you. It's okay," he placed his hand on her arm and gave a gentle squeeze and a smile.

"Thanks Mark."

"Anytime. I gotta go check up on a patient before surgery. Tell Blondie I said hi," he turned and began walking away.

"Okay, Mark. I will tell Arizona you said hi," she laughed as her best friend gave her a thumbs up and walked further away from her. _"Thank God for friends like Mark."_

**Arizona's POV**

"Cal, I'm in the parking lot."

"I'm on my way down; I'll be there in about two minutes."

True to her word, Callie appeared at the passenger's door not long after. She slid into the seat and gave Arizona a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Sorry, I got called for a consult," she settled into her seat, "Last minute."

"It's fine. Life of a rock star surgeon," Arizona shrugged and backed out of the space.

"I guess," Callie responded causing both women to laugh.

"_Why are you over thinking this? She's amazing! You two have something wonderful, why stop and think now? Take a plunge, 'Zona!" _She drove to her apartment, Callie doing all the talking, or singing. She was happy that they could have their quiet moments without feeling uncomfortable, _"Well most of the time." _She remembered the night before when they both sat in awkward silence; she did not want that anymore with Callie.

They walked up the stairs together, "You're in luck. I stocked up on food when Teddy was here, so we got lots to choose from." Callie laughed at her comment. Not a minute later they were standing in front of Arizona's door, searching for the key.

"You know, for someone so impeccably tidy and organized –" Callie began with a smug smile on her face

"Don't you dare say it," Arizona retorted, her hands still moving through her bag, "I can find it, it's in here somewhere." Callie laughed and shook her head.

"I can bust the door down for you," she turned to lean against the wall, her hands folded loosely across her chest.

"Thanks but no thanks," the blonde looked at the woman who was standing there in her navy blue scrubs. "I got it!" Arizona had searched through two smaller compartments of her bag and exclaimed in triumph when her fingers connected with the elusive key.

Arizona pushed open the door and walked in but Callie froze in the doorway, shock registering on her features.

"What?" Arizona turned and looked at her.

"It's so bright in here," she looked at the lime green walls of the living room and the darker green curtains to match, "It's like a rainbow puked in here. No disrespect though." She quickly added the last statement after seeing the pointed look that Arizona gave her. "I know you have your…perky side and your happy moments and I like them, I do…but my God Arizona," she waved her hands around the room, "I wasn't expecting this. This is like ultra perky and happy and rainbows and stuff." She returned her hands to her side and looked at Arizona who did not look happy at all.

"Well, now that you are finished criticizing my décor and color scheme, which I happen to really like and think is awesome," her face remained stoic but Callie's took on an apologetic look, "Let's just eat." She turned and walked into the kitchen which was separated from the living room by an archway. Callie closed the door behind her, put her bag on the table beside the door and walked after Arizona.

Arizona heard her footsteps on the tile and refused to turn to look at her. "Arizona, I'm deeply sorry. I wasn't criticizing, honestly. I was just…surprised."

"I know. I'm a blonde, female cop, I got that whole badass thing down; people find it extremely weird that I have the whole perky, blonde thing going on as well. I'm used to it by now. Women are either turned on by the cop thing and turned off by the perky or vice versa. Story of my life." She still did not turn to meet Callie's eyes. Instead she took out pots and pans, unsure of what she was doing. _"This is why I over think this. She's probably like them all, like Joanne!"_

Arizona felt Callie's body behind hers and she immediately became tense. Callie wrapped her arms around her and held the blonde close. "I'm not turned off by either. I love them both because they help make you, you." She turned Arizona towards her and kissed her. Arizona pulled away again. _"No!" _She moved towards the fridge and looked inside.

"You can't always fix things with a kiss, Calliope." Her tone was serious.

"I know that –"

"But you can this time if you cook," she closed the door and looked the Latina in the eyes.

"Ummm, seriously?"

"Yes, Calliope"

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the chair, "Sit. As of now this kitchen is mine, you're here to sit and watch."

"Fine by me," Arizona skipped to the chair and sat with her elbows on the counter and her head propped up in her hands.

Callie turned to her, "What were you planning on making, Captain?"

Arizona smiled sheepishly, "I have no clue, I just putting on a show to impress the pretty lady in my kitchen." She turned her head to the side slightly and smiled at her. Callie laughed and turned back to the stove, shaking her head.

"You are something else, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona sat and watched Callie work for a little over twenty minutes before a plate was placed before her, "What's this?" she asked the Latina.

"It's a quesadilla. It's got chicken, cheese, onions, cucumber, tomatoes, olives, oregano and a Greek vinaigrette dressing."

Arizona bit into it, "Damn Cal. This is amazing!"

"_Damn she is amazing! Best part is that she's mine! Woah, Robbins. You just claimed her but you're afraid to call her your girlfriend?"_

"Glad you like it," she sat in the chair beside Arizona and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Cooking isn't the only thing I'm, as you say, amazing at." She winked at Arizona who almost choked on her second bite of the quesadilla.

"_She's nothing like Jo. She wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally."_

"Is that so?"

Callie nodded, "Yup. As you know I'm a rock star surgeon," Arizona nodded. "I've been told that I'm a really good kisser," Arizona nodded emphatically. "I'm an amazing friend, if I do say so myself." Arizona smiled at her. "And last but by no means least," Callie leaned in to whisper in her ear, Arizona shivered at the physical closeness between them, "My back rubs are out of this world." Arizona gave a nervous laugh and Callie chuckled.

"_Then why are you so scared to let her know how you feel? You're being a wuss, Arizona!"_

"Wow, so not what I was expecting," said before pushing the final piece of the quesadilla in her mouth.

"Really? What were you expecting?" Callie was looking at her, her brown eyes were laughing.

"I don't know…you in bed," Arizona turned her gaze to the crumbs that were left on her plate. _"Wuss!"_

Callie laughed, "You wanna find out?" Arizona's blue eyes shot up to meet Callie's, excitement making them bluer than usual. Arizona felt Callie's finger gently make their way up her arm and under the sleeve of her uniform, burning right through her skin.

"_Oh yes I would!"_

Arizona's lips parted to release a gasp as Callie's hand moved to her knee and up her clothed thigh.

"Cal…" Callie looked up at her and Arizona saw lust and passion burning in her eyes. _"I should, no need to stop her. We can't do this, not now." _Arizona willed her hand to move over the Latina's ceasing her exploration; Callie looked slightly peeved and very confused. "I'm sorry, Calliope but not now. It should be special, you know, our first time together."

Callie looked directly into her eyes, _"Down into my soul again!" _"It would be special for me because it's with you."

"Cal –" she was cut off by the ringing of Callie's pager. Callie gave her an apologetic look and went to retrieve it from her bag. Arizona was placing her plate in the sink when she heard Callie swear. She went out to see what was wrong.

Callie was pulling out her phone when Arizona began to speak, "You need to get back tp the hospital?"

"Yeah ASAP," Callie responded gathering her bag, she quickly ran to the kitchen and picked up the last two quesadillas and returned motioning for Arizona to come along.

"Okay, let's go," Arizona said picking up her bag.

They left the apartment, another conversation between the two unfinished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm terribly sorry for that. I should be able to make more frequent updates really soon though!**

**Arizona's POV**

"Zona, I'm at terminal three," the woman shouted over the sea on persons behind her.

"Okay, I just past two and I'm coming around now," the blonde replied, her phone wedged between her shoulder and her hair. _"Damn man, why are all these people here?"_

"Which one is you?" Arizona's friend asked.

The blonde laughed, "The one stopping in front of you…"

"Right…right," she hung up the phone and picked up her bags. Arizona climbed out of the van, ran to the other side and enveloped the other blonde in a crushing hug.

"Teddy! I missed you," she gave her another squeeze as the taller woman her hug.

"I missed you more, Zona," Teddy pulled out of the hug and looked her friend up and down, "Well look at you, Little Robbins," she hugged her once more.

They both opened their doors and sat in their respective seats. Conversation was easy between the best friends as Arizona maneuvered through the airport traffic, "So how you are you? How's Henry?"

"Uggh, life at Mass. Gen. is a drag, good thing I love my job," both women laughed, "Henry is great. He flew to Indiana to be with his sister, she just had a baby and their mom couldn't make the trip." Arizona saw her friend's face light up when she spoke of her husband. _"Wonder if that's what people see when I talk about Callie?"_

They were on the highway when Teddy began the interrogation that Arizona knew was coming. "So how's the police business?"

"_At least it's a light question!" _Arizona smiled, "It's getting harder every day. Oh, I got promoted to Captain yesterday."

"Wow, Zona, congrats!" Arizona saw that her friend was genuinely happy for her and this made her feel even better.

"Thanks, Theodora," she smiled cheekily knowing that Teddy hated her full name.

"Watch yourself, missy. It's Teddy to everyone but my dad," Arizona laughed.

"You sound like Callie," she glanced in her side mirror before overtaking a black Camry.

"Who?" Teddy looked at her confused.

"Calliope, Teddy. It wasn't that long ago that I told you."

"_And that's what scares the shit outta me!"_

"Oh….oh!" her best friend caught on.

"Yeah. Only her dad and I are allowed to call her by her full name, without getting hurt."

"Well, aren't you special," Arizona glanced at the woman beside her before turning back to focus on the road.

They had been silent for almost five minutes before Arizona exclaimed, "I don't know what I'm feeling!"

Teddy's head snapped towards her instantly, "Sick feeling?"

"No, emotional feeling…I know I'm falling for her, I'm pretty sure it's the same for her but…" she wanted to gesticulate but was unable to, having to hold onto the steering wheel.

"…but you aren't sure if it's too soon after Joanne." Teddy finished her sentence and turned herself to look at the blonde who was driving.

"Yeah…I mean we broke up a week ago. Is it too soon to move on? And Callie, she has an ex that she says she's over and I believe her, but it feels too soon, you know."

"Yeah I get it. How far?"

Arizona answered knowing exactly what her friend was asking, "Not very, we haven't slept together…just kissing really. Don't want to have that much physical connection and then it goes nowhere."

"Alright. Are your feelings for her real or rebound feelings?"

Arizona shook her head slightly, "Rebound feelings can manifest themselves as real feelings, Teddy but these are real."

"Then there you go. If your feelings for Callie are real then go ahead. Your past doesn't seem to matter to her. You said she was there when you and Bitchzilla broke up, so she knows that it's recent and that there's a high chance that the wounds are still fresh and that there's an even greater chance that she's a rebound." She paused but continued when she saw Arizona open her mouth to retort, "But…you're sure she isn't, so we're good there."

Arizona thought of what Teddy had said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Teddy shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I usually am!" Arizona laughed genuinely; glad to have her best friend back. She had seen neither Tim nor Reed since that night that felt so long ago.

"I wanna meet her!"

"What?"

"I wanna meet Callie," the taller blonde rolled her eyes at how slow Arizona was.

"Ummm, are you sure? Aren't you tired?" Arizona was aware of the trouble which could ensue when Teddy was with one of her love interests, even when she was serving in the war she found ways to interrogate the women. She had made a promise to Tim, at his funeral, that she would take over the protective big brother role and 'scare the girls away'.

"I'm anything but tired. Come on, are you afraid of your best friend meeting your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Arizona quickly rebutted.

Teddy laughed, "Oh yes she is!"

Arizona stuck her tongue out at the blonde and turned towards the major part of the city. She called Callie's phone and got no response, she tried Aria's and was told that both Arizona and Teddy could come over. Teddy was happy to meet both Callie and her sister; Arizona was hoping that the interrogation went well. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hotel.

"They live in a hotel? I thought you said she's a doctor!"

Arizona narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend, "Callie has an apartment a few minutes away but someone broke in a tried to hurt her sister so they made home here. And she is a doctor, one of the best Ortho surgeons you'll find." Teddy raised her hands to signal to Arizona that she was sorry.

Arizona led the way to the suite; Teddy was surprised that it was penthouse and Arizona explained to her that the girls were from an hotelier family and the particular hotel belonged to their uncle. "So, they're here for free?"

"Yeah. They come and go as they feel." Teddy nodded in approval.

"Nice."

They arrived at the door and Arizona knocked. A few seconds passed before Callie opened the door. She smiled when she saw her visitors; she greeted each, a kiss for Arizona and a handshake for Teddy.

Teddy leaned in to whisper to Arizona, "She's hot! I swear, she's your sexiest girlfriend yet."

The shorter blonde smiled and nudged her friend, _"God I really missed Teddy. She's right too; Callie is very…very sexy!"_ Callie offered the two a seat as Aria emerged from her bedroom to greet the two women. "Well aren't you happy today, Aria."

She nodded enthusiastically, "I am. Uncle just called and said they have an opening here and asked if I want it. I said yes!"

"What's the job?" Callie was happy for her sister but concerned at the same time.

"Assistant Manager," Aria replied beaming with pride.

"Wow. Congrats! Don't you need training for that though?" Teddy asked skeptically.

"I grew up around hoteliers so I kinda know a thing or two," Aria shrugged.

"Well then, congrats again!"

"When do you start?" Callie asked, still concerned about this.

Monday." Aria's expression changed when she turned to her sister, "¿Cuál es tu problema?" her hands were now on her hips and Arizona could see the anger rising, "Tu me ha estado que tengo que reconstruir mi vida y ahora tengo una oportunidad y estas actuando de esta manera. ¡Puedo hacer el trabajo, Calliope!" (What is your problem?...You've been telling me that I need to reconstruct my life and now I have an opportunity and you're acting like this. I can do the job, Calliope!)

Callie stared wide eyed at her sister and cringed when she used her full name, "¡No tengo ninguna duda que puedes, Aria! Yo sólo quería hacer esto sin la participación de nuestro padre." Callie sounded bitter and so Arizona and Teddy moved to the kitchen. (I have no doubt you can, Aria! I just wanted you to do this without our father's involvement.)

Arizona had heard them argue before but their disputes were never so bad that they had resorted to Spanish. She knew that both rarely used the language, aside from when they were upset and by the sound of this argument they were equally heated. The blondes were sitting at the cook-top island waiting for the girls to calm down.

"You didn't tell me that she had Spanish as a bonus," Teddy whispered while looking around the kitchen.

Arizona laughed quietly before responding, "Yeah, but she…they only use it when they're very upset. With Callie's tantrums I'm surprised something isn't broken as yet."

Both women looked towards the living room as the shouting resumed at full force. Arizona heard her name being called by Aria and Callie's voice faltered, "¿Por que la llama?" (Why are you calling her?)

"¡Porque estoy tratando de conseguir que se callara y no usted así que tal vez se puede! Arizona walked in and saw Callie's eyes putting daggers into her sister. Aria ignored this and turned to Arizona, "I can't get her to shut up or calm down. I've been trying for the last five minutes but she's so damn stubborn!" (Because I'm trying to get you to shut up and you won't so maybe she can!)

"Stay out of this, Arizona," Callie's eyes never left her sister's. Arizona could see the anger rolling off of her; she stepped between the sisters so Callie was looking at her and shook her head. "Arizona…" Callie's voice was threatening but Arizona did not care.

"Come on…bed," she took a step towards Callie and held out a hand. Callie looked between her blue eyes and the hand before grasping it and allowing the blonde to pull her up and towards the bedroom.

**Callie's POV**

"Come on…bed," Callie heard Arizona utter the words and saw her come closer and hold out her hand. She alternated her gaze between the blue eyes that she loved so much and the slender fingers before her.

"_Huh?"_ Callie grabbed hold of Arizona's hand, allowed her to pull her up and to the room. When they passed Aria she released an audible sigh. They entered the room and Arizona pulled Callie towards the bed and sat pulling her down beside her.

"I'm not going to rush you but we are going to talk."

Callie sighed and ran her hand through her raven black hair, "Okay, fine."

"Okay! What's wrong with the job?"

"There's nothing wrong with the job and I'm happy that she wants to and is trying to get back on her feet, I'm not happy with my father."

"Okay…why not?"

"This is his doing! He had some hand in getting Aria the job. Don't get me wrong, our uncle would look out for her and offer it to her but I can smell Carlos Torres all over it. He wants her to realize that he's still in charge!"

"I thought he cut her off, did that change?"

Callie shook her head, still refusing to meet Arizona's eyes, "No, he's still financially distant towards her but he has this…this overlord complex. He wants you to depend on him, to know that you'll get nowhere without his input." Arizona nodded and used her hand to guide Callie's face towards hers. "She's my baby sister. When I was unconscious I was brought back to when I was ten and Aria was six she had gone into my dad's office and messed with his stuff but I took the fall for her, I always will. Mark and Addison always said that it's gonna spoil her, but it hasn't so far." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek before continuing, "I don't want her to feel like she has any obligations to him. She's his daughter and if he can't treat her like she is then I'd rather Aria not have anything to do with him, at all!"

Arizona nodded to indicate that she understood Callie's thread, "Cal, I know how you feel; Tim was my baby brother, but you have to allow Aria to make that decision on her own. She may allow you to give your input but it's ultimately up to her." She put her arm around Callie and pulled her closer until black was intertwined with blonde on Arizona's shoulder.

Callie sighed, "I know that it's her decision. I just don't want to see her making the one that could hurt her."

"You'll have to trust her, Cal. Trust that she'll make the decision that will be best for everyone, especially herself. Aria loves you and she wouldn't hurt you intentionally." Callie felt Arizona's hand rubbing circles on her back and it felt comforting.

"You're right…you're right, just have to trust her."

They sat like that for a few minutes before Callie spoke up. "Yesterday at the clearing, you pulled away when we were kissing…" Arizona's hand stopped its movement for a second before resuming, "…why?"

Arizona sighed and pushed her head against Callie's, "Like I said before, there's nothing wrong between us, I'm just not…I don't know…no, not sure about my feelings. I wasn't sure but I am now."

Callie said the only thing that she could think of, "Oh."

"Yeah. Teddy got me to see that I really am falling for you, I mean I already knew that but she got it to hit me." She released a breath before continuing, "You know that it's a little over a week since Joanne and I officially broke up. I didn't want to rush things between us, you know…I wanted to make sure and Teddy helped me with that."

Callie lifted her head off Arizona's shoulder, turned and looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? If you thought we were going too fast then you should have said something and I wouldn't have had a problem."

"It's all worked out now, Cal, I'm done thinking about it," she smiled at Callie.

Callie kissed her on the cheek, "Well I'm happy that you're finished thinking about it and have an answer now."

"Me too. I probably don't have to ask but I want to hear it from you."

Callie nodded, knowing exactly what Arizona was talking about, "I'm not falling for you…" Callie smiled as she watched Arizona's face contort in surprise, "…I've already fallen." Relief washed Arizona's face as she heard Callie's words. "I know I have a tendency to fall hard and fast and get hurt pretty badly in the process but I have faith in you…you won't hurt me."

"I won't," Arizona responded quietly. Callie smiled as Arizona kissed the side of her head. Callie covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned, "Come on, I think it's time for a certain rock star surgeon to get some sleep."

"I'll agree with you this time," Arizona allowed Callie to get ready for bed as she sat in the same position. She got up and allowed Callie to crawl into bed. The next half an hour was spent talking about Callie growing up in both Mexico and Miami and Arizona's moves around the States and the world. Callie's eyes were becoming heavy and she saw Arizona stand to leave, Callie reached her hand towards her slightly and the blonde responded by carrying her head towards the Latina's. Their lips connected and Callie kissed Arizona more passionately than she had intended. When they separated Callie whispered a thank you before her eyes fluttered close. Arizona left the room quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

It was a week since Teddy arrived in Seattle and two days since she left. Arizona, Callie and Aria had all taken her to the airport. Arizona was extremely glad that Callie and Teddy had hit it off, the two were now her favourite girls in the world/ Teddy had left Arizona with a threat, **"You better not hurt her. And the next time we talk, she better be your girlfriend!"**

"**Why are you threatening me?" Arizona asked, stunned by her best friend's comments.**

"**Cause she won't hurt you and I know you, Arizona Robbins, you've always been a heartbreaker."**

"**I promise, I won't hurt her…ever," she saw Callie smile when she said that. Callie was obviously not listening to a word her sister was saying.**

"**You better not," Teddy punched Arizona's arm lightly. "Tim would be so proud of us, me taking care of you and you finally finding a good girl!" she winked at Arizona.**

**Arizona laughed, "I know!" Arizona pulled Teddy into an embrace similar to the one they shared a week prior. A tear was shed, on Arizona's part, when Teddy made the rounds and hugged the Torres girls before she walked into Sea-Tac airport, waving goodbye to her friends.**

Arizona was in Alex's car, they had just finished lunch and were heading back to the precinct when the police radio crackled to life and Jackson Avery's voice came through clearly, "Ten four. Requesting backup at 65 East Pike Street. Over and Out."

Arizona looked at her ex-partner and her nodded, she responded to Jackson's call, "This is Robbins and Karev, we're on our way." Alex turned on his siren and made a sharp U-turn at the next intersection. On the way Arizona sent Callie a text.

_Gonna be late, just got called in for backup – A_

Callie responded shortly after.

_That's okay, I need to be in the ER anyways. Be safe xoxo – C_

_I will – A_

Arizona and Alex arrived at the address less than five minutes later. There were two marked police cars parked haphazardly before the house and two cops hiding behind the one closer to the house. As they pulled up shots could be heard from inside the house and Jackson waved over his superiors. They cautiously made their way over to the crouched men, weapons at the ready.

"What's going on here?" Arizona barked as she crouched and braced her back against the cool metal of the car door.

"Hoover and I got a tip that there was some drug activity going on here –" the dark skinned officer stopped speaking as another shot was heard and the vehicle they were against rocked slightly at the impact.

Alex cursed and peeked over the trunk and saw the curtain at the front window move back in place, "He's in the room at the front to the right."

"He's been there for a while now," the other officer answered handing Arizona and Alex two bulletproof vests.

Arizona strapped her vest on, "Okay, so we know where he is. When the firing dies down we go in and take him out." The four cops were there for almost half an hour when no more shots were fired. "Let's go…NOW!"

The three men and one woman moved from the car and up the front door stealthily, Alex in front and Arizona at the rear. He turned the knob and found it locked, _"Of course!"_ Alex kicked the door open and the four made their way inside. The sound of rubber on tile was heard coming from the room that Alex had indicated earlier. Arizona motioned for Jackson and Hoover to get behind her. The former partners made their way to the closed door, Alex tried this knob and the door was pushed open. He opened the door and was met by a man with a gun pointed towards his body. Alex froze for a millisecond before talking.

"Look, buddy. Drop the gun and it'll be easy on you."

"I'd rather die!" the man replied.

Alex took a step into the room and glanced at Arizona telling her to stay back. She tentatively agreed, "I won't shoot as long as you don't do something stupid, okay."

The man nodded. Alex was now standing four feet away from him; he took another step and held his hand out to the man, his other hand wrapped firmly around his weapon. The man grabbed Alex's hand and twisted his wrist. The surprise caused Alex to yelp in pain and this in turn caused Arizona to enter the room, her gun trained on the man holding Alex's wrist. Confusion broke out. The man turned to Arizona and a shot was fired, She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Alex took his gun and pistol-whipped the man, sending him to the ground, his cheek bleeding profusely. Jackson and Hoover were in the room when the shot was fired and trained their guns at the at the man on the floor. Alex left the man with Jackson and Hoover and went to Arizona's aid, _"Shit, Callie's gonna kill me!"_

"Fuck! Robbins!" he holstered his gun and knelt to look at the wound on her shoulder.

"Go radio for an ambulance, I can manage till you get back." The pain was becoming unbearable but she was still the lead in this situation, _"No time for pain." _Alex nodded and sprinted off towards his undercover vehicle. Arizona lay on the cold tiles, her blood seeping through the light blue shirt she was wearing, the pain becoming even more intense. When the bullet had hit her waves of pain immediately washed over her and the only thing she could think of was how worried and upset Callie would be, _"Callie is so gonna kill me!"_

**Callie's POV**

The ER was busy but Callie loved it, the rush, the high, the intensity, she lived for it. An ambulance's siren could be heard in the distance, Callie found a fourth year resident to receive the incoming patient. A few minutes later there was a rush through Callie's ER as the resident, paramedics and a cop hurried to get a room. Callie did a double take when she saw the cop.

"Karev?" What are you doing here?" she called the man from behind the desk. The police officer turned towards her, his eyes flashing fear when saw who had called him, the fear turned to worry as Callie came closer and she saw it. "No…no! Ay Dios mío! What happened?"

"A guy shot her," Callie was worrying even more now.

"Where? Is she awake?" the man was not answering Callie's questions fast enough.

"In the shoulder. She was until the pain became unbearable so the paramedics drugged her."

"I need to see her," Alex nodded and allowed her to pass him and enter the room. Nurses and the resident had already hooked up Arizona to a heart monitor. She walked over to Arizona and put a hand on her cheek, a tear rolling down her own. The paramedics left the doctors, nurses and the cop. Callie's hand found Arizona's and she squeezed gently, she had no intention to wait for Hunt to tell her yes or no to removing the bullet. She paged both Meredith and Derek Shepherd. She put Meredith in charge of the ER and asked Derek to check for any nerve damage to Arizona. He told her that there was a possibility of nerve damage but he had to wait until the bullet was removed to know more. Callie thanked him and she, accompanied by two nurses, carried Arizona to the OR. She sent the resident to tell his Chief Resident to put her name of the surgical board, he ran off to do as he was told.

After the surgery Callie spent her time in Arizona's room. She rescheduled her surgeries for that day and sat with the blonde cop. Callie's hands were playing with Arizona's when she woke up. She smiled when she saw Callie sitting beside her bed.

"Two weeks ago we were in each other's positions," Callie's eyes shot up to meet Arizona's blue ones and her brilliant smile spread across her face.

"You're awake, thank God! You got shot, I took the bullet out and Dr. Shepherd said that you're quiet lucky that there's absolutely no nerve damage."

"Wow. Couldn't I have gotten a kiss first or even an 'Hey Arizona, I'm really glad you're not dead!'?"

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona, "I'm really glad you're not dead." Arizona smiled at that. "You thirsty?"

"Very," came the short response.

Callie poured her a cup of water and held the straw for Arizona to drink from.

"You aren't upset?" Arizona's voice held a bit of fear.

"Oh I am. You're just lucky that I'm happier to see you awake."

"Yay!" she smiled, her dimples breaking through causing Callie to smile as well. "You know, whatever pain meds I'm on…they're really good," Arizona closed her eyes and rolled her head back and forth, "It doesn't even feel like I got shot."

Callie winced when Arizona said that, "Yeah they are. I got you the strongest one."

"Awesome…you are awesome!" Arizona opened her eyes and looked at Callie, "You know it's really nothing."

Callie was confused as to what Arizona was talking about, _"What? You had better be talking about the meds." _"Excuse me?"

"Getting shot, it's nothing…" Callie was quickly becoming upset again, "I mean, you're a doctor, hell…a surgeon, you must see dozens of people coming in here daily with GSWs, a lot of them cops. So it's really nothing."

Callie was full out pissed now, she pulled her hand from Arizona's and stood, "You're right. It's nothing when a random stranger walks in here with a GSW…but it's something when my girlfriend gets carried here because she was shot!" Arizona's eyes were wide with surprise at Callie's outburst. "And then it becomes even more of something when she tells me that getting shot is nothing…after I had to pull a bullet out of her!" _"What the fu…dammit Arizona!" _Callie let out a mirthless laugh and walked out the room, slamming the door in the process. She walked past Alex and Mark who were in discussion with Owen Hunt.

"Damn!" Mark said loudly, "If Torres can't hold on to her girl what hope do we have?"

Callie turned around and shouted at him, "Fuck off, Mark!"

The Latina doctor made her way to the NICU, put on the pink gown and went to spend some time with the baby that she loved as if he were her own.

"Hey Nathan," she picked up the toddler and watched his brows furrow in sadness. "Yeah, I'm sad. The woman I'm in love with got shot and then she has the nerve to tell me it's nothing." She sat in the rocking chair and continued to talk to the baby boy, "I know, it's been two weeks and it's probably too early to love her but I do…and then she pulls something like this and turns around and says it no big deal, well that's just wrong and painful. She may not be in love with me like I am with her but I know that I'm important to her and she knows that she's even more important to me. Arizona can be so…difficult." She paused and closed her eyes, Nathan squirmed in her arms. "Fu…dge!" Callie groaned, "I called her my girlfriend!" She opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, "What if she didn't want that?"

"_What am I going to say to her now? Especially if she wasn't ready…"_

The baby looked at her as though the answer was obvious. "Should I pretend that it didn't happen or should I wait to see if she brings it up?" She looked into Nathan's hazel eyes, "You're right I should just talk to her about it."

"_That's if she even wants to talk to me after I stormed out like that…"_

Callie played with the boy for a couple minutes before going back to Arizona's room. She opened the door and heard the blonde's voice, "…I think I messed up…" she mouthed sorry to her, realizing that she was on the phone, and closed the door.

"_Way to go, Torres, now she thinks she ruined things because you walked out on her!" _Callie sat on the ground in front of the door and waited for Arizona to grant her entrance. It was not long before her phone vibrated; she pulled it out and saw a message from Arizona telling her that she could come in now. The next second she was up and in the room.

"Hey," she started walking over to the chair beside the bed.

"Hey," Arizona replied giving a half smile.

Callie took a breath and began speaking, "Look, I'm sorry for walking out on you, I was angry. I was angry because it seemed as if you thought you getting shot was like anyone else getting shot. You're important to me, Arizona and I care about you a great deal. It was painful to hear you say that, so I reacted and I reacted in the wrong way. I shouldn't have shouted and I shouldn't have walked out on you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Calliope." Callie's face broke out in a small smile, "I'm sorry for not thinking about what I was saying. I do know that you care a lot…I wasn't…I just wasn't thinking and I'm sorry as well."

"It's okay, as long as everything is alright between us," she looked to Arizona for approval which she got when the blonde nodded. Callie's smile was now at its brightest.

Arizona's smile also returned as she patted the space beside her, "Come here, I wanna talk to you about something."

"_Oh no. Here it comes."_

Callie moved and stretched out beside her on the bed, "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" At Arizona's response of 'us' Callie responded with an 'okay'.

"Yeah. When you were being all upset and ranting earlier you called me your girlfriend…"

"_Oh shit! Play it cool, Cal."_

"Oh, did I?" Callie said semi playfully.

Arizona nodded, "You did. I want to know…am I your girlfriend?" she looked up at Callie with a look of passive optimism.

"_It's all or nothing now!"_

"I know it's been only two weeks but you've grown on me during that time and I…yes," she decided to cut herself off mid-rant, "Yes you are, Arizona."

Arizona was delighted; Callie had never seen a brighter smile on the woman before now, "Awesome! If I had the use of my other hand I'd be clapping quite gleefully right now!" Callie laughed at her girlfriend.

"_She's my girlfriend!" _

Arizona moved closer to her and rested her head on Callie's shoulder. The doctor kissed the crown of her head before resting her cheek there, inhaling the vanilla scent that was distinctly Arizona. "You have Nathan to thank for this."

"Who?" Arizona asked lifting her head slightly.

"Oh Nathan, he's a little baby boy in the NICU. He's my friend, really good listener," she emphasized this part by nodding her head vigorously, "He helped me to make that decision…I was with him when I realized that I had called you my girlfriend and he helped me clarify what to do."

"Okay. Calliope?" Arizona's head was back on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you by any chance neurotic?" playful concern was evident in Arizona's voice.

"Just slightly," Callie inhaled a lungful of Arizona.

"Oh, well that's nice to know." Callie's laugh was muffled by Arizona's hair.

After about two minutes like this Arizona complained, "This pain is a bitch!" Callie immediately shot up and looked at her, the pain was evident in the way Arizona's eyebrows knitted together and how tightly closed her eyes were.

"Your meds are wearing off. Let me get you some more." Callie left the room and went to the supply closet down the hall to get a syringe and some morphine. She knocked on Arizona's door and entered. The blonde was on her phone again but this time she waved Callie in.

"Yes Theodora, you were right." Callie saw Arizona roll her eyes. "She said it, I just brought it back up."

"_Well that was quick!"_

Arizona continued her call with her best friend, "I may be high on drugs but I 'm do understand when someone says the word girlfriend, I'm not that out of it." Callie laughed and injected the morphine into Arizona's IV. "Thanks Teddy. Callie just gave me some psin meds so I'll be falling asleep soon." Arizona smiled, "Goodbye, Theodora."

She hung up and turned to Callie sleepily, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she sat on the bed again, "They should start working any minute now."

"Not for the meds, silly. For saying yes."

Callie blushed, "Oh. I'm happy I did."

"Me too. Come here and kiss me before I fall asleep again." Callie chuckled and complied. She began pulling away when Arizona pulled her deeper into the kiss. "Yay! First kiss!" Callie laughed and kissed her again.

"Sleep time, Captain Robbins."

"Goodnight, Dr. Torres."

"Night," another kiss and Arizona was snoring.

Callie sat beside her bed for another couple minutes and then left the room to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**So I got my laptop back and examinations are over…finally! That means you guys get more frequent updates *happy dance*!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

Callie walked into Arizona's room the next morning and see's the blonde texting, "Good morning, sunshine."

Arizona looked up and smiled at her, "Hi there, not feeling sunshiney at all today," she pouted and threw her phone on the bed.

"Why, what's wrong?" she sat on the edge of Arizona's bed and kissed her passionately.

Arizona raised an eyebrow after they broke apart and spoke, "Do you know how horrible hospital food is?" she had a disgusted look on her face as she said this, "How can you doctors live with yourselves knowing you give this yuck to sick and dying people? I haven't eaten since," Arizona thought for a moment, "Yesterday when I had lunch with Alex!"

Callie shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend apologetically, "Yes, I do know how bad the food is and I'm sorry that you had to know too, babe." She placed a hand on Arizona's right arm, "Lucky for you, however, Aria was off yesterday and cooked up a storm. So at the expense of my apartment smelling like all the spices and seasonings known to man, you get breakfast.

Arizona's blue eyes lit up, "Can I have it now? I'm really hungry."

Callie laughed and gave her another kiss, "Sure, right after I do some tests to make sure your arm's okay."

A groan escaped from the blonde, "Fine," a pout graced her lips causing Callie to chuckle before laying another kiss the woman's pink lips.

Callie stood up, going into doctor mode. She lowered the morphine dosage given to Arizona and waited a minute and a half before beginning the examination. "Are you in any pain?" Arizona nodded. "Alright," Callie reached for Arizona's chart and wrote on it. "On a scale of one to ten."

Arizona closed her eyes for a few second before opening them and responded, "Six."

Callie nodded, "Good, that's better than yesterday." She scribbled on the chart once more.

"You know, that's really hot!" Arizona drawled.

Callie did not look up from the chart when she answered, "Hmmm?"

"You are really…really sexy when being Dr. Torres." Callie looked up at this and laughed at her girlfriend who was looking at her dreamily.

"Why thank you, Arizona." Callie walked over to the blonde's left side and spoke once again, "I'm gonna take of the bandages and have a look at it, okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Go ahead."

Callie helped Arizona get her arm out of the gown she was wearing. Arizona goy lost in the feeling of Callie's hand on her shoulder. She looked at Callie's face and saw her gazing intently at her shoulder, her fingers gliding softly over the skin and Arizona smirked. The blonde's voice broke Callie out of her trance, "Do you do that to every patient's shoulder?"

She looked at Arizona's face and saw her smiling coyly with her, "Excuse me?"

"Do you stare and basically drool whenever you touch a patient's shoulder?" Arizona laughed as Callie's expression changed to embarrassed.

"Oh no, only all my sexy blonde patients," Callie cocked her head to one side and laughed at Arizona's pout.

"And here I thought I was special!"

Both laughed and Callie kissed her forehead, "You are."

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend/doctor, "Aren't you going to finish the examination, Dr. Torres?

"Sure." She removed the bandages from Arizona's shoulder and frowned as she saw that the region of penetration was red and inflamed.

Arizona looked from Callie's face to her arm, "Judging from your expression, I'm thinking that isn't good."

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes when she spoke, "It isn't. But it's only been a day so we'll have to watch it. You're body is reacting to it normally but not as expected." She saw Arizona's face scrunch in confusion so she explained, "There's a lot more inflammation than I had expected so I'm gonna ask Dr. Bailey to come and check it out." Arizona nodded. "But, from what I see and feel the pins I inserted are still in place so your shoulder should heal nicely." Callie used new bandages to wrap around Arizona's arm.

"Okay, that's good, except the inflammation part. What I wanna know is when I can go back to work."

Callie's movements stopped and she eyes flickered to Arizona's, "Woah, Arizona! No work for you for quite some time." Arizona pouted, for the umpteenth time, "That isn't going to work; I'm your doctor now, not your girlfriend." Arizona pushed her lip further, after almost minute Callie broke her stare down with Arizona and looked at her monitors. Arizona gave a triumphant smile but hid it before Callie looked at her again. "Arizona, this is for the best. You have to stay home for two weeks, you can't aggravate your shoulder and if you go back to work that's exactly what you'll do and that's just going to make it worse," Callie paused, "I'd have to operate on you again and I'm fine with operating on you just once."

"If I go back to work I can sit behind my desk and do paper work for the two weeks." Her voice was pleading. "I'm right handed not left."

"No, Arizona! No work." She glared at her impatient patient, "I'm tempted to have you stay here so I can watch you."

"I don't want to be cooped up in a hospital bed or even my own bed for two weeks." She turned her head away from Callie, unhappy that she was being confined to a bed and that she was unable to fold her hands across her chest to enhance her frustration.

Callie sat on the edge of the bed, "Arizona, I'm only doing what's best for you and your arm. I don't want you going out and hurting it. You'll be out of here before you know it."

Arizona still did not look at Callie, "It's not soon enough and I'm going to be lonely in here."

"I'm sorry about you being lonely," Callie acquiesced, "But you're on my floor so I'll pop in when I can and I bet Aria and Karev would be happy to visit during lunch one day."

Arizona turned her head slightly towards Callie, "Maybe that would be okay but I don't like being here," she whined. "I barely slept last night and I was on medication."

Callie was not happy about that and it was evident on her face, "That's not normal. I really don't want you on any more meds butt I might have to ask one of the nurses to give you something for that." She wrote on Arizona's chart once more.

Arizona groaned, "By the time I leave here I'd be so drugged up that I'd be like a crack whore!" Callie stared at her pointedly, Arizona grinned, "Sorry, Dr. Torres."

Callie stood and put down the chart returning to sit on the bed. She rested her hand lightly on Arizona's thigh, her brown eyes connecting with Arizona's blue eyes. "Other than you arm and not wanting to be here, are you okay?" The concern could be heard clearly.

"I'm great!" Arizona smiled widely, her dimples showing, "I got an awesome girlfriend," this caused Callie to blush, "And she's taking really good care of me."

Callie leaned in to kiss her but stopped short, "Aren't you the lucky one."

"I am," Arizona's playful tone changed and became serious. "You have no idea how many times I've wrestled with my feelings for you," at this Callie drew back and sat just looking at the woman speaking, "I've had Tim and Reed shout at me that what I wanted was obvious but I was being a wuss."

Callie smiled warmly, "Well. I'm glad you followed your heart…and apparently your deceased brother and partner?" She raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm hungry."

Callie laughed and kissed her forehead, "Alright, I'll go get it for you. Be back in a few." Callie left Arizona to herself and her thoughts.

Her thoughts led her to realize that despite being stuck in a hospital bed she was truly happy. She was finally able to accept her feelings for Callie since that fateful day that the brunette sped past her in her Thunderbird. _"The T-Bird! Last time I saw it that thing was almost totaled. I'll have to ask Karev about it! _She reached for her phone and searched through her contacts for her ex-partner's number.

"Hey Alex!" she sing-songed into the receiver

"Robbins? How are you?" he said, his relief sounding through the phone.

"I'm good. Cal said that there's excessive inflammation that she wants to see get better before I leave."

"Oh so you two made up yesterday?"

"Yeah…we more than made up…no sex, perv," Arizona laughed at her friend knowing what he was thinking.

"K, that's cool though," he paused for a few seconds, "When are you coming back to work?"

"I'm not sure yet 'cause Callie said that I'd be here for a while," she heard Alex sigh, "I need you to keep my department running smoothly till I get back…you're my man, Karev."

Alex laughed and promised Arizona that the Drugs and Narcotics department would be fine in her absence.

"Hey, Alex? I need your help with something else as well," she started cautiously.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked her, giving her permission to continue.

"It's about Callie's T-Bird, do you know where they took it after the accident?"

Alex paused, obviously thinking, "No I don't but I can check it out for you."

"Okay you do that, thanks Alex," after her responded Arizona spoke again, "Keep good." With that she hung up and closed her eyes, smiling with herself, waiting for her girlfriend's return.

The door was opened soon and Callie walked in, "What are you smiling about?"

The blonde's smile grew wider, "Oh, just a brilliantly awesome idea that I came up with."

"Hmmm, care to share?" Callie asked walking over to the rolling table by Arizona's bed.

Arizona thought for almost thirty seconds before shaking her head, "No."

"Well that's mean, Arizona." She picked up the hurt in Callie's voice

The bedridden blonde beamed at her girlfriend trying to make her feel better, "You'll know…when the time is right.

Callie turned to her, "I hate surprises."

Arizona widened her smile, "Believe me, you won't hate this one. You just have to wait though."

Callie sighed and turned back to the table, pulling in up to the bed. She took the cover off the dish, "It's Mexican Polenta Scramble, Aria's specialty." She sat on the edge of the bed while Arizona looked at the food, "I hope it isn't too spicy for you; I found it mild but I'm Mexican, a Habanero Chili Pepper is mild for me," Callie finished her sentence with a shrug which caused Arizona to laugh.

The blonde took a forkful, "This is really good and it isn't too spicy." She raised her fork, "My compliments to the chef."

"Okay, that's great and I'll let her know," Callie rose up, sat in the seat beside the bed and watched Arizona eat which admittedly was a little unsettling for the blonde. When she was finished Callie began speaking again, "I', gonna have to go check on my other, not so stunning patients, okay?" Arizona nodded, "I'll get Bailey in here to check on you." Callie took the dish from off the table and placed the furniture where it belonged before placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I'll see you later, Dr. Torres."

"You sure will."

Arizona pulled her in for another kiss before the doctor left to do her work.

**Callie's POV**

Callie had just finished her rounds with her residents and their interns when she was paged to the Pit. On her way down she met Dr. Bailey in the elevator.

"Het, Dr. Bailey. I checked Ari – Captain Robbin's arm this morning and there's a lot more inflammation than we had anticipated so I'm asking if you can check that out," the short doctor just looked up at Callie. "I told her that you'd be coming up to see her," Callie said almost pleadingly.

"Fine, Torres," Bailey turned to look at the elevator doors once more. "I'm going to have a talk with Hunt and then I'll go see her."

"Okay thanks," Callie beamed.

For the rest of the ride the two women spoke about little Tuck and how quickly he was growing. Bailey radiated pride each time she spoke of the boy's accomplishments, and he had accomplished a lot for his young age. Bailey got off and Callie was left with two colleagues she had seen around the hospital but had never spoken to. She got off on the ER floor and made her way quickly to the bay. A resident pointed out her patient, a thirty year old man whose jaw was broken. _"Gonna need Mark on this one," _Callie paged her best friend and collected the man's information until Mark arrived. He was standing beside her a few minutes later.

"What's up, Torres?" his gruff yet undeniably sexy voice sounded in her ear. Callie did not answer instead she pointed to the man on the stretcher. "Someone rally did a number on him!"

"His wife," Callie responded to clarify the 'someone'.

The doctors moved away from the man. "What happened?"

"Sex." Callie saw Mark's face contort in amusement so she elaborated for his benefit, "She was a little bit too rough with him and he hit the side of his head on the headboard."

Mark was trying hard to contain his laughter and remain professional, "Which position is that?"

Callie gave a small chuckle, "I have no clue and I'd like it to stay that way."

Mark smiled slyly and poked her in the side, "I bet Blondie could help you figure it out."

Callie blushed and Mark laughed, "Shut up, Mark!"

They found a resident who had been on Mark's rotation earlier that day to help with preparing the man for surgery. An hour later both Attendings were scrubbing in.

"This reminds me of when Little Grey broke Little Sloan," she laughed at the buzz that was going around the hospital about who it could have been.

Mark scoffed, "Not broken, just temporarily out of order." He used the sensor to turn on the water and allowed it to wash off the soap from his arms, "Believe me, it was well worth it though," he winked at her and Callie used her shoulder to push him playfully.

"You spoke to her yet?"

"No and I'm not going to," Mark said as he pushed his hands through his surgical gown and allowed the nurse to tie it to him. Callie did the same.

"Why not?"

"Because she needs time to vent," Mark responded matter-of-factly.

"Mhmmm. I've never heard you bring up wanting a baby until now." Callie placed her hand in the glove and allowed her mask to be placed over her mouth and nose.

Mark's lower face was also covered by this time, "I always wanted a baby, Callie."

"No, I always wanted a baby."

Mark dismissed this and continued talking, "I still don't get why she's upset."

"She's a resident, Mark! Having a baby would seriously hamper her career!" Callie burst out in defense of her best friend's girlfriend.

"I didn't mean that we should have a baby now now, but –" he was cut off by Callie.

"Have you told her that?"

"No," Mark simply stated. "She left before I could get to that and she's been avoiding me ever since."

"Well, you need to make her talk to you." The two began working on the patient's, James, face.

After almost an hour into the surgery Mark began to surface from his thoughts, "How are things with Blondie?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Arizona's good. The bullet didn't hit and bones and Derek said that the nerve damage is minimal and shouldn't affect her. There was some inflammation, Bailey checked it out."

Mark eyed her comically, "You know that's not what I meant. I mean it's good that she's okay and all but come on Cal tell me something."

Callie was grinning like a fool beneath her mask, grateful that the other doctors and the nurses could not see, _"Might tarnish my badass reputation." _Callie glanced over at Mark before speaking, "Everything's great. I kinda called her my girlfriend yesterday when I was upset with her but we made up and she accepted it and so we've been together for almost a day now."

"Well congrats, Torres," Mark raised his elbow and bumped it against Callie's. "Blondie looks like she's gonna be hell but she also looks like a keeper.

Callie laughed sarcastically, "And you would know this how?" she looked at James' monitors, "You and Lexie constantly break up and now you want a baby and she doesn't and you guys aren't compromising or even talking!"

Mark was offended at Callie's statement but she took no note of this, "I'm going to talk to her…and we didn't break up that many times." He looked up from James' face to see Callie looking at him, "And I would know because I let mine go so I know what to look for to help you. Tip, don't let her go like I did Lexie."

Callie smiled, "I don't intend to anytime soon."

"Good," he resumed his work on the man's face. "Things with Aria okay?"

"Yeah she started working at the hotel this week. She's slowly getting back on her feet."

Mark nodded, "That's great. Glad to hear that she's getting along fine."

"Well she seems to like the hotel so that's a good start."

"And that's the most important thing although she doesn't really need a job."

"Don't tell her that," Callie scolded, "She needs to make it on her own; she can't depend on my dad come save her every time."

"So you'd rather she depend on you?" he did not wait for her to answer, "Because cutting her off from her father isn't going help her, she's gonna become dependent on you to be her savior and that isn't good either," to Callie Mark sounded sagacious so she let him continue. "Yeah she should be independent but with the whole father issue you should let her figure it out herself."

Callie did not take her eyes off the man's bones when she mumbled, "You sound like Arizona." She knew Mark was right; she just needed someone else to say what she already knew.

"If two of us are saying the same thing then more than likely we're right."

"Yeah, I guess."

They finished the rest of the surgery without much discussion. The rest of the day went smoothly for Callie, she performed another surgery, met Bailey who told her that Arizona's inflammation was okay and that she gave her antibiotics, and she had lunch in the cafeteria with her girlfriend. She was now sitting in Arizona's room reading an Ortho journal while the blonde slept. She thought about the memories she had when she was unconscious, her life through the ages. She realized that throughout all, except the last, her father was a constant; he was always there and he still was. Aria had lost that kind of relationship with Carlos, but family bonds were strong, right? She knew that Arizona and Mark were right. She had to allow Aria to choose their father, to build the kind of relationship, the kind of trust that she and their father shared. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her smooth, tanned cheek. _"It's what's best for Aria."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter - For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

It was a week after the shooting and Arizona was back on the job, sort of. Callie had released her from her 'bed prison' as Arizona had deemed it and allowed her to go back to work, although she was only allowed to do paperwork. Callie charged Alex with the task of ensuring that the stubborn blonde did nothing that would compromise the healing process. Arizona found out the hard way that Alex took his job seriously (mainly out of fear of what Callie's hands could do to him.

There was a quick and sharp knock on the door and Alex entered without waiting for a response, "Hey, Boss. I got some info on your girl's car." Arizona's head snapped up at this, her blue eyes alive with anticipation, "It wasn't totaled in the accident, they got it a pound, here's the address." He threw a file on her desk and sat in the chair in front of her.

"This is awesome," Arizona gushed, "I swear, if I wasn't gay I'd kiss you senseless right now."

"A thank you will do just fine," Alex shrugged.

She smiled at him and flipped through the file looking for the address. She found it not long after, "This is five blocks away. Can we go down there and have a look?"

Alex rolled his head from left to right, "I don't know –"

"Please, please, please, Alex!"

The man sighed at the childishness that came from his boss, "Fine but if anything happens to your arm I'm telling her that it was your idea to go down there."

Arizona rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Some partner you are!"

"Hey she breaks bones for a living," Alex defended himself.

"Oh whatever, get your keys and come on."

They arrived at the pound a short while after, Arizona had been there before. Many of the cars that came up in her cases were carried to this pound. They exited the vehicle and made their way through copious amounts of old, rusted and mangled vehicles. Arizona looked around and did not see Callie's anywhere. A tall, thin, ginger haired man appeared in a doorway that led into what seemed to be an office, he wiped his hands on a greasy rag as Alex flashed his badge at him. The man threw the rag in a corner and wiped his hands on his grey overalls which were just as greasy as the rag he threw away.

"How may I help you, Officers?" he spoke with a southern drawl which was made even more difficult for Arizona to understand because he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Alex took the lead and spoke, "We're looking for a Thunderbird, light blue. It came in about two weeks ago from an accident site."

"Oh yeah," the man said after thinking for a while. "Must have been quite a beauty. I got it round back. My brother Shane wanted to fix her up."

"Really?" Arizona spoke up.

"Yeah, he likes doing those things; ever since we were young." The mechanic said nodding his head slowly.

"Is he here?" the excitement was evident in Arizona's voice.

"Yeah he went inside just a while ago." He turned towards the office, "Hey Shane, get out here!"

Another man appeared before them, he looked exactly like his brother but with a beard, _"That probably explains why this place is called Gemini Wreckage…"_

Arizona extended her hand towards the newcomer noticing that his hands were clean, "I'm Captain Arizona Robbins," he took her hand and gave a firm shake before releasing it, "And this is Lieutenant Alex Karev," she motioned towards him and Shane starched his hand towards Alex and gave another firm shake. "I have a proposition for you."

The second twin folded his arms across his large chest, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Okay, so the T-Bird you and your brother have back there," she pointed with her finger, "belongs to my girlfriend. We've, Karev and I, been searching for it and now I'm really happy that we know where it is," Shane nodded urging her to continue. "Your brother told us that uou want to fix it up and I want you to do it," she flashed him her super magic smile (as Callie called it).

The man was flabbergasted, "Really?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, I wanna give it to her as a surprise, she really loved it." She did not know why but she felt the need to plead, so she did, "I'll give you anything, just name it."

Her offer was quickly refused, "Oh no ma'am, I couldn't accept anything for it," he was shaking his head vehemently. "I just wanna fix her up; it'd be a shame to see such a valuable antique go to waste." The look in his eyes was sincere so Arizona just nodded. "Might I add that your girlfriend has mighty good taste…in everything."

Arizona ignored the last part, "Oh thank you so much, this means a lot to me and it'll mean so much more to her. Thank you both."

She exchanged numbers with the twins and left as happy as a lark.

**Callie's POV**

"Come on, Mark! She'll be here any minute now," Callie yelled at the plastic surgeon.

"What's the rush, Torres? It's not like I haven't met her before," Mark was exasperated. "Ow! Don't squeeze so hard, I bruise like a peach!"

Callie was basically pulling him from his chair behind the mahogany desk, "Yeah that's so manly, Mark."

"It doesn't matter when it's true." Callie laughed at this but did not let go of his arm.

"Call Lexie and tell her to meet us at the cafeteria."

Mark did as he was told as he and his best friend made their way down from Plastics. Down in the cafeteria they met Lexie sitting with a contented Arizona, her police uniform and bright blue sling making her distinguishable from the doctors, patients and other visitors around the room. The doctors greeted their girlfriends and sat, Mark immediately took the apple that Lexie had picked up for him and took a large bite.

"How've you guys been?" Arizona asked when Callie had stolen a fry from the cop's tray.

Mark responded first, "Great! I just gave a woman a pair of double Ds!" he used his hands to demonstrate to the women he was sitting with, satisfaction written all over his face.

"Ummm, yeah…sure that's great," she was really unsure of how to respond to that. She turned to the woman beside her, "Callie?"

"It's been a slow day so far, I mean it's good that no one has any broken bones so far today but I really, really need to break or fix some bones or I'm gonna explode."

"I'm sorry baby," Arizona leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Now you know what I'm going through with this thing on my arm."

"At least it brings out your eyes," Mark offered.

"Why thank you, Mark." He nodded at her before taking the final bite of his apple.

"How's the arm?" Callie asked.

"Annoying!" Arizona was getting frustrated just thinking about it and Callie could see that, "All I can do is write and Alex is taking you seriously because he's afraid you'll break him," she dipped her fry into the tub of ketchup a little more forcefully than she had planned.

Callie nodded satisfactorily, "That's good, really good."

"I'm getting frustrated, Calliope!" Callie could see that she was not lying, there was tension and annoyance written all over her face.

Callie took another fry from Arizona's tray, "I'm sorry baby but your arm has to heal properly."

Arizona sighed and blew a lock of hair out of her face, "I know…I know." They ate in silence for a few minutes until Arizona spoke again, "Will I be seeing you this evening?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, as long as I don't get called in for any emergencies and by the look of things I won't." Arizona nodded and Callie turned to Mark and Lexie who were having a private discussion beside her, "You guys wanna come over tonight? Aria's cooking."

Mark shook his head, "As much as we'd love to, we've already made plans."

"Sorry," Lexie added after Mark was finished.

Callie waved her hand dismissively towards the couple, "Looks like it's just me and you, Officer."

Arizona's shoulders slumped and she turned towards Mark and Lexie, "Oh man, you guys are leaving me with her…again!" This caused Lexie to giggle, Mark to laugh and Callie to slap her girlfriend's uninjured arm.

"You know you want to spend time with me," Callie retorted.

"Yes. Yes I do…more than anything," she leaned in and kissed Callie's lips.

Mark's voice brought them out of the kiss, "Even more than sex?"

"Mark –" Callie's started but Arizona cut her.

"No it's fine, I'll answer." She turned fully to look at the man, "Believe me, sex with Callie is up there…way up there." She finished with a smirk and turned back to Callie.

"_Uh, where's the angry rant?"_

To say Callie was surprised would have been a gross understatement. She was stunned.

"Sweet, Blondie!" Mark's exclamation brought her out of her reverie. Her best friend turned to her, "I can't believe you haven't allowed her to pop your little Latina cherry."

Callie spun her head towards him, "What the –" she was cut off by a certain blonde once more.

"Well you can't really blame her now can you?" she motioned towards the cast on her hand, "I've been kinda indisposed since she became my girlfriend."

"_What the hell!" _Callie looked between her girlfriend and her best friend unable to believe what was spewing from either of their mouths. She looked at Lexie and saw the petite brunette giggling at what was taking place.

The conversation between the two continued. "I thought you girls had other means besides your hands," Mark said winking at Arizona.

The cop nodded slowly, "You make a good point, Dr. Sloan."

Mark lifted a hand to his chest and nodded, "I have been known to do some good things when it comes to the subject matter." Lexie giggled louder at this statement and Callie shook her head.

"_Again what the hell is going on with these two!"_

"So have I," Arizona responded cheekily.

Lexie was now laughing and Callie's mouth fell open ever so slightly.

"You know Arizona, this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," Mark said a smug smile creeping unto his lips.

"I couldn't agree more, Mark."

"No, no, no, no!" Callie shouted, drawing attention to their table.

The two turned to her smiling. "What's wrong, Calliope?"

Callie points to them both, "You two!"

Mark looks shocked, "Us? There's nothing wrong with us…do you think there's anything wrong with us, Officer?"

Arizona shook her head vehemently and employed a disbelieving tone, "Not that I know of, but hey she's the doctor right?"

"That's true," Mark mused before her looked Arizona in the eyes, "Maybe we should ask what's wrong with us!"

Lexie was almost on the ground and Callie was red with anger and embarrassment. Before Mark could ask his question, Callie shot out of her seat and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"_This was supposed to be a quiet, easy lunch with my girlfriend, my best friend and his girlfriend…how the hell did it turn into this?"_

Callie had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she did not want to be there at that table. _"Why not? It's great that they're getting along." _Without thinking she made her way to the on-call room on her floor. She was pacing in the small space when she heard a sift knock on the door. She stopped for a few seconds before taking the two steps to the door and opening it just a crack.

"Callie…"

"What?"

"Can I come in?" a sad half smile graced the blonde's lips. Callie hesitated before opening the door and granting Arizona entrance to the room. Before the door was closed again Arizona turned to her, "I'm sorry, baby I really am. I thought you'd be happy to see that Mark and I were getting along." She took a breath and started again, "I know it's important that your best friend like your girlfriend and that's all I wanted; like you and Teddy." She began pacing now, "I'm sorry if I offended you or made you feel bad in any way." She stopped, "Damn! I fucked up already!" She turned to look Callie in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Cal."

Arizona was pleading with her; she could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. "It's important. I'm glad you're both being friendly with each other but when it comes to you and Mark talking about sex, that's just…wrong, especially when the conversation began with us having sex!" Callie turned away from Arizona. She was not upset, she just needed to take a breath. She turned to face Arizona again, "Not many people know this, just me, Mark, Addison and now you." She took another breath. "There was a time that I had sex with a guy…during college. My girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – left me for someone else, I was broken and a wreck. The guy suggested a sorbet, a sexual sorbet, and I took it. I needed to get rid of her…from my thoughts so I had sex with him. It was great, amazing even, but it wasn't for me. Anyways the guy was Mark." Callie saw Arizona's face change from sorrow to surprise to pity and finally to shock in the minute that passed between them. "So now you know why I have a problem with the two of you talking about sex with Callie."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I was an ass out there." Arizona took a step and put her good arm around Callie's neck, her head nuzzled on the Latina's shoulder between her own arm and Callie's neck, her lips so close to Callie's pulse point.

Callie could feel each breath that Arizona released tickling her neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the woman, "I can't blame you; you didn't know."

"But Mark did…not saying that you should blame him either."

"I'm not going to," Callie conceded. "Can I ask a question?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona even tighter, "Were you serious?" Arizona lifted her head and looked at Callie confused, "When you said sex is up there."

Arizona smiled when Callie averted her gaze as she finished the statement. She released the Latina's neck and used her hand to gently guide Callie's gaze back to her blue eyes. "I was," she kissed her and Callie returned the favor fervently. "Do you know how hot and sexy you are?" the blonde cop asked when the parted.

Callie winked, "I have a general idea."

Arizona laughed and smirked, "Well I wanna let you know exactly how hot and sexy you are!" She locked lips with the tall brunette in whose arms she was standing, her arm making its way around Callie's neck once more, effectively pulling her into the kiss.

Callie felt Arizona pushing her slightly, she walked backwards to make it easy on the blonde. She released a small oomph into Arizona's mouth when her back hit the wooden door. The blonde's hand was tangled in dark locks and her tongue was dancing along with Callie's. Arizona broke the lip contact to make her way to Callie's neck, blazing a trail of butterfly kisses from the doctor's jaw to the top of her scrubs and back again. Callie let out a groan as Arizona nibbled at her pulse point at the exact time that a vibration was felt on Callie's left thigh.

"Arizona," Callie breathed.

"Yeah baby?" came the response.

"Phone…" that was all she could manage, one word sentences.

Arizona did not cease what she was doing, "I'll get it later. Right now it's all about you."

Arizona ran her hand under Callie's scrub top, her hand ghosting over the smooth skin she found. Callie's breath caught as the lithe hand made its way further up until it was cupping Callie's breast. Callie started moaning and the phone started ringing.

"Fuck!" Arizona shouted pulling her hand from under Callie's clothes and reaching into her pocket for the phone.

"What Karev?" Callie pulled Arizona into her, placing her lips against the pale skin. Arizona rolled head to give Callie better access and sighed. "Fine, I'm coming."

Callie stopped for a fraction of a second before she continued. Arizona pushed her phone into her pocket once more before laying her hand on Callie's hip, "I'm not ready for you to leave yet," Callie breathed over Arizona's skin. She resumed her nibbling and sucking on the spot.

"I don't want to leave either but I have an impromptu meeting with the chief and Karev is…is outside waiting for me."

Callie groaned out of frustration before removing her mouth completely. She looked at her work, _"Nice!" _She then placed her lips delicately on Arizona's, "I better see you later."

"You will," Arizona kissed her once more.

Callie stood with a smirk, "You're gonna wanna let out your hair."

"Why?" Arizona asked confused.

"Just trust me, babe." Arizona did as she was told and let her hair fall past her shoulders. "Now you're good," Callie's smirk was still on her lips.

"If you say so…later," one more kiss and Arizona was running out the door.

Callie smiled to herself and stretched out on the small bed. A few minutes later her phone vibrated with a message from Arizona.

_You gave me a hickey? :O Just wait until I get my hands on you! – A_

_Yup now you know whose you are. Lol, don't you mean hand? *crappy joke* anyways I can't wait either ;) – C_

_Perv…see you later xoxo – A_

_Later babe xoxo – C_

**I know I haven't asked readers to review the previous chapters but I'd really appreciate it if you guys did. So read and review, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**Another chapter for you guys - Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

"Is that what I think it is?" Alex's said as he pushed Arizona's blonde hair slightly. Her hand shot up to her neck and covered the red mark from the man's eyes. Alex's eyes widened with glee, "It is! Damn Robbins, what were you and the doctor up to before I called you?" Arizona blushed and fixed her hair across the spot. Alex let himself fall into her chair laughing. "So what'd the big man say?"

The blonde eyed him quizzically, "Firstly, get outta my seat." She placed her hand on her hip, "Big chair mine," she pointed at the chair Alex was sitting in. "Little chair yours," her index finger moved to one of the chairs standing before her desk. Alex rose with a grunt and waved her towards the large, brown, leather chair; she sat and pulled herself up to the desk. "Thank you." She leaned back in the chair and answered his question, "Just that the department is doing well. There's a five percent increase in the number of dope that we've taken off the streets compared to the same period last year and that there's still a lot on the streets but he's confident that we'll take care of it."

Alex nodded, "Cool. So you ready to head home?"

"Yup, I'm just about finished here for the day. Gonna grab some clothes and head over to Cal's," Arizona saw Alex smirk when she mentioned going to Callie apartment.

"Gonna finish what you guys started?" Arizona narrowed her eyes at him, her hand making its way to her neck.

"No," she answered curtly, "We're just having dinner."

"Just having dinner my ass!" Alex shouted incredulously, failing to suppress his laughter.

"Yes, Alex just dinner…me, Calliope and Aria."

"I can take the sister off your hands for you," he winked at her and she threw an unsharpened pencil at him, which he dodged quite skillfully.

Alex began laughing again and Arizona joined in. "I'll call you if I need any help," she responded, her fit of laughter coming to an end.

"Alright! That's not the only department I'm good in…if you know what I mean" he nodded his head slowly.

Arizona shook hers, her eyes still locked on her Lieutenant, "I think I'm alright in that respect. Great actually."

Alex shrugged, a cocky smile on his lips, "Alright but if you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Sure, Alex. Come on, let's get going; it's almost six."

"Well aren't we eager." He checked the watch on his wrist, "And 'Zona, it's ten past five."

"Almost six! Have you seen my girlfriend? She. Is. Hot. With a capital 'H'! Of course I'm eager!"

Alex laughed, "Okay, I'll agree with you there." He turned to leave the office but faced his boss once more when he remembered something, "Hey, who's on watch tonight?"

"Uh," she checked the chart on her desk, "Avery."

Alex nodded, "Okay, I'll let him know."

"Thanks," Arizona responded as Alex closed the door behind him.

When she was sure the door was shut she fished for her cell phone in and punched in Callie's number, _"Haha touch screen…amazingly awesome!" _Arizona smiled as her thumb glided effortlessly over the screen. She tapped her fingers on the desk while the phone rang.

"Hey, baby. Listen, I'm gonna have Alex carry me home so I can grab some clothes and head over to your place, okay?"

"No problem. Planning on staying the night?"

"Can I?" Arizona asked but did not wait for a response, "I don't want to bother Alex to come get me in the middle of the night and you not having your car kinda sucks as well."

Callie laughed at this and caused Arizona to smile, _"God, her laugh is beautiful!" _

"It's fine, sweetheart. I don't think Aria would have a problem with you being here."

"Thanks, Cal; you're the best!"

"I know." Arizona laughed as she imagined the conceited, self-centered look that was sure to be on Callie's face.

"I'll see you in a few, babe."

"See ya, Captain."

Not long after the call ended Alex appeared in the doorway jangling his keys, signaling that he was ready. She took up her bag and left the office with the man.

**Callie's POV**

Callie heard a loud knock on her front door, "It's open, Arizona!"

A few seconds later the blonde walked in, a backpack slung over her shoulder, "Hi there."

Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona when she was standing next to her, "Hey. Dinner's almost finished."

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower first though," Arizona said motioning to the bag on her shoulder.

"Want me to help with the sling?"

"Thanks but no, I've mastered this thing," the shorter woman answered giving Callie another kiss.

"Okay," Callie turned back to the over and checked on the lasagna.

Five minutes later the door was opened again and Aria walked in with a bottle of oregano. "Sorry that took so long, Lexie had to untangle herself from Mark." Callie laughed and Aria threw the bottle which her sister caught. Callie pulled her turkey chili dish out of the oven and sprinkled the dried herb over it and pushed it in again.

"Hey, Ria, I wanna talk to you about something tonight, okay?" Callie said not looking at her younger replica in the eyes.

"Why not now?" Aria asked.

Callie shook her head, "It can wait till after dinner."

Aria shrugged and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "Okay."

The two worked together perfectly and in silence for a few minutes until it was broken when Arizona emerged from the bedroom in a Police Academy shirt and a pair of running shorts, her hair still wet.

"Hi Aria!" The young Latina was not surprised at all. She knew it was a matter of time before Arizona moved in permanently. It had already seemed that way; Arizona was always at the apartment, not that she was complaining, if her big sister was happy then so was she.

"Hey there, Arizona," she smiled at the older woman. "Didn't expect to see you for another hour at least."

Arizona hopped up unto the bar stool on the opposite side of the island, "Yeah I know. I decided to leave work and head over here."

"Alright, so what're we doing tonight? Chess rematch?"

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and smirked, _"You don't want to know, little sis!"_ Aria realized the look passing between the two women.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," both responded simultaneously. The two were laughing with each other now while Callie checked on the dinner once more.

"That smells great, you two."

"Thanks," Callie and Aria responded together. Callie took the pot out of the oven while Aria turned off the stove.

"Dinner's done!" Aria said ecstatically.

"Good…I'm starving!" the three laughed.

Callie placed a plate of turkey chili before the blonde and another on her left; she came back with another plate and placed it on Arizona's right. Aria placed three sets of silverware and glasses beside the plates. The two Latinas settled in, one on the left and the other on the right of Arizona. They ate, talked and laughed comfortably with each other, the couple stealing kisses throughout the meal. After the food was finished, with each woman having seconds, Callie and Aria washed up sending Arizona to relax in the living room.

Aria took this as the opportunity to talk to Callie. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"_Just jump right in, Torres."_

"You and Papi."

"Cal, I told you –" Aria began.

Callie cut her off, "No Aria. Listen, I was…wrong. I shouldn't have told you to abandon Mama and Papi. Me telling you to do that doesn't make me any better than them."

"So you're telling me to do what? Forgive them and go back?" Aria asked looking down at the glass that Callie handed her.

"Yes…or at least think about it…rationally. It isn't easy to have your parents at the distance they're at, believe me. Remember how they treated me when I came out to them?" Callie saw Aria nod slightly her gaze still fixed on the glass between both her hands. "They…I admit, our parents aren't the easiest to deal with when we go against their ideals but give them a chance to see things from your side and you listen to their side. That's the only way things will ever be better." Aria looked into Callie's eyes, "But it's ultimately up to you, it's if you want to. You don't have to listen to me."

Callie saw tears pool in her sister's eyes, "I hear what you're saying, I just don't know if I can let them in. They cut me off…completely." She shook her head, "I don't know if I can."

Callie dried her hands on the dish towel and pulled her sister in for a hug. "I know that's what you're thinking, Ria, but you have to be sure about that. Is that what you want?"

Aria shook her head as best as she could, "No I don't at all, I want them there."

"Alright. I want you to call them tonight and talk to them or get them out here, okay?"

She nodded, "Can you be there when I do?"

"Sure, darling."

"Thanks, Cal."

The two finished washing the dishes soon after and joined Arizona in the living room.

"Watcha watching?" Callie asked.

"Seinfeld re-runs," Arizona answered her eyes not leaving the television.

"Awesome…scoot over."

Callie pulled Arizona off the sofa and took her place, her back against the arm rest and her feet on the seat; she pulled the blonde on her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, careful not to aggravate her arm. Aria sat at the other end and Callie placed her legs squarely in her sister's lap. The three sat like that for the next four episodes, laughing at Kramer's antics and cluelessness, until Arizona yawned widely.

Callie looked down at the woman in her arms and smiled warmly, "I think it's someone's bed time."

Arizona shook her head, "No, no I can go another episode and plus I really like where I am." She snuggled deeper into Callie's arms.

The Latina shook her head and kissed the crown of Arizona's, "Alright then."

Before the next episode was even ten minutes in, Arizona was out.

Callie laughed and Aria chuckled when she saw the blonde sleeping in her sister's arms. "Guess someone had a long day," Aria said as Callie tried to wake Arizona.

"Arizona, baby…wake up," she did not stir. Callie called a little louder after she kissed the woman's cheek, "Sweetie…"

"I'm up…I wasn't sleeping," Arizona mumbled.

"Sure, baby. Come on let's get you in bed."

"Two more minutes," Arizona haggled, her voice filled with sleep.

"No, Arizona. If I leave you you're gonna fall asleep again."

"Please Cal…"

"No. I'm gonna sit you up now, okay?" she received no response. Callie lifted her, with Aria's help, and sat her upright in the sofa. "Come on, baby. It's just a few steps to the bedroom."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll wake up." Arizona said, opening her eyes.

Aria laughed, "I thought you weren't sleeping."

"I'm not," she replied, covering a yawn with her hand.

The sisters laughed as Arizona stood up and wobbled to the bedroom, collapsing on Callie's bed as her legs hit the side. Callie found a blanket to lay over her and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving the room quietly to join Aria once more.

"She's gone again?"

"From the moment she hit the bed."

Aria sighed, "So we gonna do this or what?"

"Okay, let's get this going." She reached for Aria's phone and threw it in her lap.

The younger sister punched in the number for the house in Miami. Lucia answered.

"Torres residence. How may I help you?"

"Mama it's me," Aria answered, all but confidently before putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"Aria? How are you?" Callie heard the frigidity in her mother's voice and saw the uncertainty written all over Aria's face. She nodded to urge her on.

"I'm good. Is Papi around? I need to speak to both of you."

There was a pause before Lucia answered, "Uh yes, he just finished a meeting." She called to her husband telling him to pick up the other line. He complied. "It's Aria," Lucia told him when he was on the phone.

"Oh. To what do we owe this call?" his tone was even more frigid than his wife's.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Papi," she rolled her eyes and Callie shot her a warning glare. "I've been doing some thinking about this, how things are with us, and I came to the conclusion that this isn't what I want. I want to be able to talk to you every Sunday like Cal does and not have to relay messages through her." She took in a ragged breath, "I want to know that when things go wrong in any area of my life, I've got my parents to lean on. I want to know that the two of you trust me again."

Carlos was the first to speak, "I don't –"

"Papi! Before you say anything you'll regret, please think about it. The daughter you cut off is begging for your forgiveness, that's all she wants so think about it." Callie was protecting her sister again, like she always had.

"Calliope…I thought you wanted her to be estranged from us?"

"I did, initially, but I realized that this isn't about what I want; it's about what's best for Aria."

Aria looked at her gratefully, she was happy that Callie was there helping her to have this conversation with their parents. Callie placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Before either of the parents could reply, Aria spoke up, "Mama, Papi…can you guys fly out here? I think it's better if we speak face to face."

"When?" Lucia asked, the first time she has spoken since she has answered the phone. Callie noticed that her voice did not hold as much edge as it did before.

"Whichever day is best for you. I'll work around it," Aria answered quickly.

"How about Sunday? We don't have anything to do on Sunday, do we Carlos?"

"That's when your Bridge –" Carlos said but was cut off by his wife.

"The Bridge Club is not more important that my daughter, Carlos," Lucia snapped at the man.

"_At least she's listening…maybe she can change his view by then…"_

The father sighed. "We'll be there after we come home from Mass, okay darlings?" Lucia said.

"Thank you, Mama," Aria answered sounding more confident than she did earlier.

"See you Sunday," with that the parents hung up leaving the sisters in silence.

"_Thanks Mama."_

Aria was staring at her hands that suddenly seemed to have a mind of her own, her fingers moved quickly over her pants leg while she contemplated what had just occurred. Callie watched her silently, allowing her to think.

"Thanks for everything, Cal.

"_It's what big sisters are for."_

"You're welcome, Ria." Aria smiled at her and moved closer to Callie giving her a hug.

"I'm going to sleep now; I have work in the morning."

"Okay, sleep well," Callie kissed her forehead before allowing her to get up.

Callie sat alone, her eyes closed. A few minutes later she got up and entered her bedroom. She smiled when she saw Arizona on her back, spread out of the brunette's side of the bed, snoring softly as her chest rose and fell with each breath, her ponytail loose from her movements on the bed, a few strands of hair escaping into her face.

"_This is something I could get used to seeing every night."_

Callie reluctantly drew her eyes away from the sight on her bed and when to get ready to go to sleep. A good ten minutes later she was sliding in right beside her girlfriend and draped her arm loosely across Arizona's waist and kissed the side of her head gently, and placed her own head on the pillow with Arizona's. After a few minutes like this Callie was drifting off to sleep, as she did this she tightened her hold on the woman.

"_Yeah, I could get used to this."_

**Read and review, please. Every review makes my day so much better :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. :)**

**So this chapter took me longer to write, I had some serious conflicts with it…but here it is.**

**For Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

"Yes, Calliope I remembered…seven-thirty," Arizona said into the phone. "If you recall, I already met your parents and plus, shouldn't this whole thing be about Aria?"

"It is about Aria…this is after," Callie replied matter-of-factly. "And, they don't know that the cop who saved my life and my girlfriend are the same person, so introductions are necessary."

Arizona sighed, "Okay and don't roll your eyes at me."

"Who said I did?" Callie asked cheekily.

"I know you, Calliope Torres," Arizona said mockingly.

"Oh do you?" feigning surprise. "Since you claim to know me so well, what would I rather be doing right now?"

Arizona scoffed, "Be out of your scrubs, watching some Sunday morning cartoons with your amazingly awesome girlfriend in your arms."

Callie laughed, "I'll agree with you on the scrubs and cartoon parts…"

Arizona pouted, "Your amazingly awesome girlfriend said I should tell you that she's hurt."

"Oh…tell her that I'll make it up to her," Callie was still laughing.

"How?"

"Dinner…her favorite."

"You?" Arizona smiled when she heard Callie try to stifle her laugh.

"Not dessert, Arizona…dinner."

"Thanks, babe but can I have a rain check on the dinner? Alex and I are gonna get some work done and it might take us a while."

"Now your amazingly awesome girlfriend isn't happy," Arizona could hear Callie pouting through the phone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I should have told you earlier."

"So when will you be here by?"

"Um, around eight-thirty…that okay?"

"Yeah sure. As long as you're here."

I will be…promise."

"Okay, babe. Gotta run, just got paged for a consult with Hunt. Later"

The line went dead and Arizona pulled her sheet over her head. It was eight on a Sunday morning, her girlfriend was at work and she was about to get some work done with Alex and she had to be finished and at Callie's in a little over twelve hours. She removed the sheet from her body and instantly shivered as the cold air in her apartment hit her. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, stretching her limbs, before she went to the bathroom. Minutes later she was out and feeling refreshed, she was ready to go about her day. After Dressing in an almost old T-shirt and jeans she phoned Alex who was already on his way.

Arizona went around the kitchen searching for something to eat, and like almost every morning she only found cereal. She shrugged and threw out a bowl full of Frosted Flakes, sprinkled sugar and added milk, "Well they're great!"

She was halfway through her bowl of cereal when there was a knock on the door and Alex's voice was heard, "It's me Robbins. Open up."

Arizona rolled her eyes and jumped off the bar stool to open the door for the man. "Well good morning, Alex!" she smiled at him.

"What's caused you to be so perky today?" he mumbled, his usual sulk in place.

"Well I had an amazing day with Callie yesterday, I got a good night's sleep, I spoke to my girlfriend this morning, I put extra sugar on my Frosted Flakes and used soy milk to make it kinda healthy, we're gonna fix Callie's car and I'm meeting her parents again tonight!" she answered all in one breath.

Alex grunted.

"What's got you so down?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Alex replied refusing to look at her. She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked into her eyes, full of concern. "My girlfriend is moving…to Africa."

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry that I asked."

"It's fine. It wouldn't have worked anyways, with me being in Seattle and she being in New York…" Arizona hugged him with her good hand and he reciprocated the action.

"_Poor guy."_

"I still have half my cereal left…you want?" she asked, secretly hoping he'd say no.

Alex laughed, something Arizona wasn't expecting, "Thanks but nah. My loyalty is to Honey Bunches."

Arizona laughed now, "They're great!"

Alex chuckled, "Go finish your breakfast so we can get going."

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing."

The two were out of the apartment after Arizona had finished eating and washing the bowl. They were headed towards the garage where the Thunderbird was.

"When are you gonna get that thing off your hand?" Alex asked glancing over at Arizona.

"Cal says by Tuesday, so two more days."

"Good, 'cause having you on scut duty in your office is boring. I need you back out here with me and your gun." Arizona laughed.

They arrived at the garage and found the brothers.

"Hey Shane, hey Shaun," Arizona greeted them, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hi Captain Robbins. How are you doing?" both answered simultaneously, earning them an annoyed look from Alex. Both men acknowledged Alex with a nod.

Shaun gave Arizona a bemused look when she started bouncing again, "She's hyper today," Alex explained.

"You bet I am! So where is she?"

Shane led the cops to where he had moved the car. The blue Thunderbird was sitting on blocks and all four doors were off and sitting on the ground beside it. _"Callie would kill if she saw her car like this."_

"I removed the doors and beat out most of the dents in them, they're almost as good as new," Alex walked over and looked at the doors, nodding as Shane spoke. The mechanic motioned to Arizona, "What we're gonna need to do now is take of almost the entire front." He motioned to the parts of the vehicle as he spoke, "We're gonna have to beat out this part of the hood; we're gonna need a whole new bumper, for both the front and the back; the side mirrors, the front and left lights and both the windscreens are going to have to be replaced. The engine is intact so we shouldn't have much problem there."

Arizona nodded and walked around the car with the man, it was in a very bad condition but she was determined to have it fixed. "So how can I help?"

Both men looked at her horrendously but Alex was the one to speak, "You're not going to be doing anything with that on your hand."

"But I want to help," Arizona whined.

"Uh uh," Alex shook his head. "Your girlfriend is not going to kill me because you made your arm worse…not today, Robbins."

"Oh come on, Karev, lighten up," Shane stepped in for Arizona. "She can paint."

"Yay! See Shane says I can paint," she gloated to Alex who had crossed his arms and was looking upset. "When will we be painting?"

"Well, if everything goes according to schedule…by Wednesday," Shane responded. Arizona pouted and Alex smirked.

"Wednesday! Wednesday is so far away! I can't just sit here and do nothing while you guys work!" She puffed and sat back in an old car seat. The men laughed and she pouted even more, "This sucks."

A few minutes later Shane and Alex began working. Arizona tried to make herself useful by handing them the tools they needed and by searching for information on the antique car. It was now twelve-thirty and the men had succeeded in making the hood perfect again and in removing the other parts that needed to be fixed. The twins closed sown the garage and the four went for lunch. An hour late they were finished eating when Shaun suggested that they go shopping for the parts they needed, the others agreed with him. The twins directed Alex to the nearest auto parts store. The next hour and a half was spent searching for the specific parts they needed. It was hard work because the car was old but they had to find the parts and Arizona did not fail to remind them of this.

By three-fifteen they quartet was back at the garage and working on the car. The next four hours were spent fitting and replacing the small parts such as the side view mirror and the head and back lights. Again, Arizona's job was to pass tools to the men. Shaun had joined the other two men and he busied himself buffing the doors and the hood while his brother and Alex fitted the parts.

When Arizona and Alex left for the day they felt as though they had accomplished a lot but still had a long way to go if they were to meet the self-imposed deadline of Thursday. On the drive home Arizona's phone vibrated with a call from Callie.

"Cal, what's up?"

"They're here and they aren't making this easy. Hurry please," Callie whispered in phone.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just heading home; I'll be over soon."

"Please do," Arizona was unable to respond; she heard the Latina's name being called before the line went dead.

"So, I'm guessing that you're gonna want me to stay and drive you there," Alex said nonchalantly.

Arizona turned to him, "You'd do that? Gee thanks, Alex." He laughed at her attempt at innocence.

They arrived at the apartment soon after and Arizona quickly showered and changed. A little over twenty-five minutes and they were back on the road, ten minutes later she was standing outside Callie's door, _"Good timing, Robbins."_

Her heart was racing, she was about to meet her girlfriend's parents for the first time, _"Kinda."_ She knocked and was greeted almost immediately by an anxious looking Callie who gave her a quick kiss before dragging her into the apartment.

"Where are they?" Arizona asked, whispering as Callie had done on the phone earlier.

Callie answered in a whisper as well, "Kitchen; they're still talking to Aria."

As they moved closer to the room, Arizona heard Carlos' voice and a string of Spanish words that caused Callie to wince.

"I'm guessing that wasn't something nice?" Arizona asked when Callie stopped walking.

The brunette turned and placed her hand on Arizona's good shoulder before shaking her head, "That wasn't nice but trust me, it's better than I expected."

Arizona looked at Callie and saw worry written all over her beautiful face. She tipped up and kissed Callie's lips. Arizona felt Callie's body relax as the length of the kiss was extended.

When the kiss ended, Callie lowered her head and rested her forehead against Arizona's. "Feeling better?" the blonde asked, to which Callie gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Arizona nodded slightly and took Callie's hand that was on her shoulder and intertwined their fingers, "Ready?" Callie closed her eyes, swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Callie, still holding tightly unto Arizona's hand, led the way into the kitchen. The three Torres's looked up when the two women entered. Aria's face showed relief and the parents' faces showed no emotion until they noticed that their daughter's hand was linked with Arizona's. After their initial reaction, Arizona saw recognition make its way onto their faces.

Callie spoke up, "Mama, Daddy, I'd like you to meet someone."

The parents stood and Arizona took a step towards them, a dimpled smile plastered on her face, "Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you again, Mr. and Mrs. Torres." She shook each hand in turn.

"Now you should recognize her and that's because Arizona was the officer at the hospital after my accident but now she isn't the officer from the hospital, she's my girlfriend," Callie smiled shyly and Arizona's smile grew even brighter.

Arizona could see that Lucia's smile was being forced, but this did nothing to deter her. She felt Callie move beside her again and their fingers intertwined once more.

"Well Ms. Robbins, it's nice to meet you again as well." Carlos and his wife sat down, Arizona and Callie exchanged looks and Callie gave a shrug. Arizona moved to sit beside Aria at the table while Callie went to share out the dinner for her family.

Halfway through the meal, Lucia spoke to Arizona directly for the first time, "Arizona, why is that sling on your arm?"

"Mama –" Callie shouted.

Arizona placed a calming hand on Callie's arm, "I got shot last week, but Calliope fixed me up."

Lucia nodded, looked at the two and gave another forced smile. _"Damn this woman is irritating."_

They went through the rest of the dinner in relative piece. Arizona now understood Callie and Aria's dilemma; their parents were strict, harsh and manipulative, even when their daughters were grown women. She had begun to feel uncomfortable in their presence, she felt as though they, especially Lucia, did not like her. _"It's like they don't think I'm good enough for Calliope, and they don't even know me!" _and so she extricated herself from the family; if they were all in the kitchen Arizona was nearby but not there. Obviously Callie noticed because she called Arizona out on it while they were washing the dishes together.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked trying to look into Arizona's eyes.

"Nothing, everything is good," Arizona responded forcing a smile.

"We both know that when you say 'everything is good' something is wrong, so just tell me."

Arizona sighed and looked at the soapy plate in her hand before dunking it in the water and leaving it there. "I don't think your parents like me, especially your mom." Callie closed her eyes and sighed slightly.

When she opened them, she washed the soap from her hands and hugged Arizona tightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way, baby. You have to give them time to get used to you…used to us."

"Fine, but they're just so…so…"

"Intimidating?" Callie supplied. Arizona nodded, "I know, just don't let them get to you, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona replied breathing in the scent of Callie's perfume.

"Come on…I got an idea," Callie pulled away from Arizona and grabbed her hand.

"But the dishes –" Arizona protested.

"Leave them; I'll get them done later." The next second Arizona was being pulled into the living room. "Anyone up for a game of Battleships?"

Carlos' head immediately shot up from the newspaper he was reading and Aria jumped up from her place on the couch, "Oh me…me!"

Callie looked to her mother who declined by shaking her head. "Alright, two on two!" She went into her room for the game and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "So Arizona and I are on one team and Daddy and Aria on the other."

"Alright!" Aria shouted elated.

"We call couch!" Carlos shouted before Callie could. Callie rolled her eyes at this and set up the game.

"Cal, I love you and all but Daddy and I are gonna kick your butt," Aria jumped onto the couch, beside her father.

Callie smiled smugly, "I somehow doubt that. You see, I have a secret weapon," she looked at Arizona. "Come on, babe."

Arizona made her way over to Callie who pulled her down to sit almost directly on her, _"I may not know what she's up to but at least I got a comfortable seat."_

"We'll start," Carlos said.

The game began and all four were having fun. Carlos was surprised at how good the little blonde was at the game, he made this known when Arizona had successfully destroyed two of his submarines consecutively.

"You're quite good at this, Arizona. Looks like someone might just beat me for the first time in a long while," he smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Sir. You're quite the player yourself," he nodded, happy that someone had complimented him.

"How long have you been playing?"

"I played my first game when I was five. After that game my father told me about my name."

"Your name?" Carlos asked confused.

"Yes, Sir. When I say 'Hi my name is Arizona', people immediately think I was named after the state but that's not true," Carlos nodded, indicating that he had thought the same. "I was named after the USS Arizona, one of the battleships that sunk when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when that happened; he saved nineteen men before he drowned. My day, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the US Marine Corps, wanted to honor his legacy and so I was named Arizona." As soon as she was finished she found Carlos' last ship and destroyed it but he did not notice; he was too busy staring dumbfounded at the blonde.

"That is a fantastic story," he said after a while. Arizona smiled her thank you and Callie leaned in to kiss her cheek, oblivious to the look her mother was giving her.

After the game had officially ended, Carlos insisted on finding out more about the woman his daughter had fallen for. After talking to him for more than an hour Arizona was tired but she indulged the man, he proved to be good company. She was relieved, but also annoyed, when Lucia interrupted her story about her first drug bust.

"Carlos, don't you think it's time to go? We've been here for almost four hours now."

Carlos looked at his watch and snorted, "Fine, Lucia." He stood and Arizona did as well. Lucia gave her a cursory glance and turned to find Callie and Aria. "You'll have to excuse her; she was very fond of one of Calliope's past girlfriends and to her no one else can compare but she'll come around." Arizona found no words to say so she gave a tight smile instead. Carlos nodded curtly before following behind his wife.

Arizona slumped into the chair and closed her eyes, a few seconds later she felt Callie's lips against hers. When they separated, Callie pulled Arizona out of the chair, sat and pulled her down again.

"Are you staying tonight?" Callie asked, running her palm up and down Arizona's good arm.

"I wasn't planning to but I can," Callie smiled and kissed her again.

"Great. I'm gonna get the old people back to the hotel, coming?"

Arizona shook her head, "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Okay. Your shirt and shorts are in my drawer."

"Thanks. Oh, how'd the thing with Aria turn out?"

Callie smiled, "Really well, despite all the shouting, she's going back to Miami with them when they leave on Wednesday."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, so after Wednesday, we got this whole place to ourselves." Arizona's laugh was swallowed as Callie's lips reattached themselves to Arizona's.

Lucia's noisy appearance separated them once more. "We're ready, Calliope."

"Coming," she replied before giving Arizona a quick kiss.

Arizona walked with them to the door. "Well Arizona this was a wonderful evening. We should have a rematch before we leave on Wednesday."

Arizona smiled at him brightly, "We should, Sir." She held out her hand for him to shake but he pulled her into a hug instead.

"Call me Carlos," he hugged her tighter.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Torres shouted at him incredulously, he glared at her.

"I will see you some other time, Arizona."

"You sure shall, Si – Carlos." She turned to Lucia, her smile shrinking just a bit, "Pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Torres." She looked down her nose at Arizona's hand and barely grasped it before letting go as though she were burnt.

"Let's go…now." Callie shook her head and opened the door for her parents. Lucia walked out without a backward glance, Carlos gave Arizona and apologetic smile and Callie kissed Arizona.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Drive carefully," Callie nodded and Arizona closed the door.

She trudged to Callie's bedroom and sat on the bed, _"Besides Lucia, that went better than I thought it would." _She was tired but she felt as though she needed a shower so she made a beeline for the bathroom and spent some time allowing the cold water to shock her body. When she came out she found her clothes where Callie said they would be. She made her way under the blanket, lying on her back and fell asleep soon after.

Arizona was back at the lookout, Tim and Reed already waiting for her.

When she sat Tim began talking, he kept his head straight, his voice void of emotion, "You carried her here, I guess she's more special than we had originally thought."

"Yeah, I guess she is," she turned to look at him. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy."

Arizona saw his solemn yet worried expression; she looked at Reed on her other side and saw the same expression.

"What's wrong, you two?"

Reed spoke up, ignoring her question, "You and Karev are getting along quite well, you guys are becoming good friends."

"Yeah we are. Isn't that what you said I should do?"

She shifted her gaze from Reed's face to Timothy's when he began speaking again in the same detached voice, "Teddy came and left. She made friends with your girlfriend and her sister…and she approves. So she's good."

As soon as Timothy was finished speaking, Reed spoke, "You got shot, protecting Karev because you didn't want him to end up like us…that was…noble."

Their indifference was beginning to bother her, "Timothy! Reed! What's wrong? Tell me!" Arizona had tears streaming down her face.

"Your girl's back. Go!" Timothy instructed.

"No! Not until you answer me. What's wrong?" she pleaded once more.

"Hold on to what's yours, Arizona, no matter what happens or who comes along," Reed whispered.

"What? What does that even mean?" the two were fading away before her eyes. "What do you mean?" they were gone and she was alone.

**Callie's POV**

Arizona's eyes flew open and she looked across to Callie who had just slipped into bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, babe."

Arizona shook her head, "It wasn't you. I had a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?" Arizona shook her head. Callie stared at her for a whole minute before resigning to the fact that that was all she would get out of Arizona that night. She curled up as close to the blonde as possible and closed her eyes. "I won't be going into work until ten-fifteen so I can drop you at work if you want."

"It's fine; I'll get a lift from Mark or Lexie or I'll call Alex. You can sleep."

"Okay."

"Goodnight," Arizona turned slightly and kissed her chastely, returned to her position and closed her eyes.

Callie raised an eyebrow and fell back into her pillow, "Goodnight." She turned off the light on her night table. She was lying there thinking, her arms wrapped around her own waist instead of Arizona's. _"What's wrong? Did I do something? She isn't going to tell me unless I coerce it out of her. Why won't she let me help her?" _Callie fell asleep with these thoughts and more racing through her head.

When the sun rose completely over the horizon and was giving Seattle some much needed sunshine, Callie woke up. The apartment was silent and empty; both Arizona and Aria had left for work. Callie reached out to Arizona's side of the bed; it was cold _"Just like she was last night." _The next place she looked was at the clock that was flashing eight-forty five. She pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for work. When she came out she headed to the kitchen, dressed in her underwear and her black, silk robe, she found someone, _"most likely Aria," _had made French toast and eggs for breakfast. She reheated the food and ate slowly. When she was finished and washing up, there was a loud knock on the door. She peered through the peephole and saw a delivery boy; she opened the door and greeted him.

"Good morning, I'm looking for a Ms. C. Torres," he read her name from the clipboard in his hand, his wire frames slipping down his straight nose.

"That would be me," Callie replied cocking her head to one side.

"I have a package for you, Ms. Torres, if you'll just sign here," he pushed the clipboard and a pen towards her.

She signed her name and took the long, thin and perfectly wrapped box from him, smiling before closing the door. She sat in the couch and placed the box on the coffee table, there was no note, no indication of who had sent it. She carefully removed the silver lace wrapping to reveal a single stalk of Larkspur. A note was attached to the bottom of the slender, green stalk, in Arizona's handwriting.

_Callie,_

_I wanted to tell you sorry for how I acted last night but when I woke you were still sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to wake you – you were just too beautiful._

_So I decided to go out and buy you a flower to tell you how sorry I am. This Larkspur signifies me asking for forgiveness for acting like a total jerk towards you. I'm sorry from the deepest depths of my heart, baby. *Insert Arizona's sad face here.*_

_-A_

Callie could not help but feel touched by her girlfriend going out of her way to do this, just to tell her sorry. She ran to her bedroom to find her phone and sent a message to Arizona.

_I got your Larkspur and your apology. You're forgiven for acting like a jerk. :* -C_

Arizona replied a minute later.

_Thank you so much, baby. My van is outside (Mark and Lexie brought it over) and the keys are on the table by the door. –A_

_Okay, thanks, hun. Have a good day at work. –C_

_You too xoxo. –A_

Callie was now whole again. There was a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She was dancing her way to her bedroom when she stopped dead in her tracks, "It's been a month!" She spun around and looked at the clock on the wall, nine thirty-five. _"There's no way I can get to the mall, pick out the perfect gift and get to work on time!"_ Callie sighed and walked into her bedroom, contemplating the perfect gift for Arizona, after all it was their one month anniversary. She went about changing but her thoughts consumed her.

Callie arrived at work twenty minutes later, thanks to traffic, and headed to her cubicle in the Attendings' Changing Room. She opened the small door and was greeted by a flower as blue as Arizona's eyes and another note. She smiled.

_Callie,_

_You've received this flower so that means you've forgiven me – AWESOME! _

_I left this little beauty here to tell you to have a wonderful day at work. XOXO_

_-A_

Callie's smile spread from ear to ear. She changed quickly and made her way to the Ortho wing of the hospital to check on her first patient for the day, Lucas Daniels, a fourteen year old motocross racer who was on his way to winning his third junior state title when another racer lost control of his motorcycle and collided into Lucas, pinning him cycles and ultimately breaking him, literally. One of his legs and the knee of the same leg were shattered and his clavicle had a hairline fracture. The boy had been brave and had only cried once, because he had lost his title. Callie knocked on his door and entered the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Dr. Torres!" Lucas' grey eyes lit up when his doctor walked into the room, his mother's head lifted from the bed and looked at the doctor who had walked into the room. Callie saw that that she was tired and stressed.

"Hi, Lucas," she ruffled his red hair. She turned to look at his mother, "How are you, Mrs. Daniels?" the woman only gave a small smile and nodded; Callie understood completely. She turned back to the boy on the bed, "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dr. T!" he beamed at her.

"Alright let me just check to see if everything's okay and then I'll send the nurses in to get you prepped."

She checked his vitals and saw that they were all good, she paged in the nurses, gave them their orders and left.

She was standing at the nurse's desk when Mrs. Daniels came up to her, "Dr. Torres?"

Callie looked up from Lucas' chart into the eyes if his mother, she smiled, clicked her pen and placed it in the pocket of her coat. "Mrs. Daniels, is everything okay?"

The woman's eyes became teary and she enveloped Callie in a hug. The only thing the doctor could do was rub her back. When Mrs. Daniels pulled away she spoke, "Thank you," she wiped a tear with her thumb. "The first doctor said that because of how badly his knee was shattered it was unlikely that it could be fixed and even if it was then he wouldn't be able to walk again."

Callie saw the pain in the woman's eyes and it broke her heart. "Well the procedure that I'll be using on Lucas will fix his knee and with therapy he will definitely walk again." She gave the woman a brilliant smile as she was pulled in for another hug.

Fifteen minutes later when she was sitting in the Attendings' Lounge she called Arizona's phone, it was answered on the first ring.

"Thank you for the flowers."

Callie could see and feel the smile that was coming from Arizona, "You liked them?"

"I loved them, baby," Callie gushed.

"Yay!"

Callie chuckled, "I see you also made use of Mark."

"Yeah I kinda had to bribe him," Arizona sighed.

"Oh really? With what?"

The blonde chuckled, "He gets to ride in the squad car, with and without handcuffs."

Peals of laughter erupted from Callie, "You should record that when it happens!" Her laughter had died down but a smile was still on her face. "Going into a big surgery in twenty minutes. Remember the kid Lucas I told you about…yeah he was all happy and easy going when I checked on him."

"Oh that's good. You're gonna rock that surgery, babe."

"Thanks. What're you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Uh Alex and I are gonna work on…this uh this…thing we have."

"A thing…oh," her tone had changed to judging and Arizona had picked it up.

"Callie…don't do that!"

"Don't do what, Arizona?" Callie shouted.

"That tone! Alex and I have a thin to work on! I'm sorry I can't give tell you more than that right now."

"I have to go scrub in for my surgery. I guess we'll talk later."

"Sure."

The call ended and Callie could not tell if Arizona was being sarcastic or not but she really did not care to know. She ran her hand through her hair and pulled it into a loose bun. _"It's like she spends more time with him than she spends with me since she got shot!" _She got up and made her way to OR 1. She scrubbed in and began the operation.

When she was finished repairing Lucas' clavicle and had just opened him once more to fix hid tibia, his heart monitor went off. The Pediatric fellow, Dr. Chambers, rushed toward sthe table, his eyes begging for answers.

"What? I don't know! Call Cardio!" he moved over to the phone and placed the call to Cardio. Less than half a minute later he was back. Less than five minutes later, the cardiothoracic surgeon was scrubbed in and coming through the door.

Callie did not look up she was too busy concentrating on Lucas, "I had just finished a clavicle repair and was opening his leg to operate on his tibia when his monitor went off.

"Hello, Dr. Torres," Callie knew that gravelly voice, her head shot up from the boy on the table to the only thing visible of the other doctor, her blue eyes.

"_This must be someone's sick idea of a joke!"_

"Missed me?" she was sneering now and Callie closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the woman would be gone when she opened them.

She opened them and the other doctor was no longer before her, she was now beside her, _"In my damn space!"_

Erica Hahn was definitely back at Seattle Grace Mercy West.


	18. End of Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**So this little 'chapter' is really just a filler; it's really how I had intended the last chapter to end but I liked that little ending that I gave you guys. This is a continuation of Callie's POV and hopefully the next chapter will be up later today.**

**Another chapter for you guys - Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

After finishing her surgery, with Erica sitting in a chair watching her every move, Callie rushed to the scrub room. Unfortunately she was soon followed by the she-devil herself.

"Well you look good, Callie," Erica stated, her hands across her chest and a smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" Callie asked, washing the soap from her hands.

"Um, I work here and you called for Cardio so I came," she smirked at the Latina.

"Cut the bull, Erica –" Callie started but was stopped when Erica raised her hand.

"Stop. I'm only trying to make decent conversation with you."

Callie's eyes snapped up to Erica's, "I don't and will not be having any form of conversation with you, Dr. Hahn." Callie grabbed a towel, dried her hands and stormed out into the hallway leaving Erica in the room.

Callie made her way to the waiting room to inform Mrs. Daniels of the success of Lucas' operation. After she was finished that and checking on Lucas she called Mark to meet her for lunch. Within thirty minutes both were seated at a table in a corner of the cafeteria, Callie purposely sat with her back to the door.

"She's back," Callie huffed as Mark took his seat opposite her.

"Um, who exactly?" Mark asked, he could see the frustration oozing from his friend.

Callie stabbed the lasagna on her plate, "Erica! She's back! I just had a surgery with her and she was there trying to 'make decent conversation with me'," Callie's voice assumed a mocking and disgusted tone.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that. So what'd you do?" Mark took a bite out of his apple, his eyes still locked on Callie's.

"I told her that I didn't want to talk to her and walked out," Callie was now playing with her food, unable to eat one bite of it.

"Okay. Not to sound offensive or anything but why is this bothering you? I thought things with you and Blondie were great."

"They are. We had a small tiff before I went in but that's not the point," Callie sighed. "It's bothering me because she left…she just up and left without saying anything…without calling me at some point during how many months! I'm bothered because she's back and it's just so coincidental that she's back when my mother is here!" she stabbed her food once more, the anger rising inside of her.

"Your mom's here? You think she has anything to do with Erica being back?" Mark asked, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Callie shook her head, "No, Erica would have known that she'd be coming back for months now, my mother knew she was coming out here a couple days ago." She looked down at her food, "The problem is what would happen if they meet? You know how my mom loved Erica and she really doesn't seem into Arizona that much."

"No one could every compare to precious Erica in your mother's eyes. It really scared me when those two were together," Mark shuddered at the thought. His face became serious, "Cal, do you still have any feelings for her?"

Callie responded to him immediately, "No…no!" Callie shook her head.

"Then maybe you should talk to her and find out why she left and why she's back all of a sudden," he shrugged.

Callie glared at him, "Ughh. What happened to the head of Cardio? What's her name?"

"Who? Raver?" he shrugged and sent a message on his phone. "She probably got deployed on another tour. She was hot though…amazing sex."

Callie rolled her eyes and started playing with her food again. They sat in silence for a few minutes and when Callie looked up Mark was smiling.

"What're you smiling at?' Mark shook his head and Callie rolled her eyes going back to playing with her food.

"You know you really should eat that," Callie turned around to see her girlfriend behind her smiling.

"What're you doing here? I thought you had a thing with Alex," her voice came off harsher than she had intended but Arizona's smile did not falter.

Arizona removed her gun from her waist before she sat and placed in between her thighs. "I did but he can take care of it himself so I asked him to carry me here. Can I have my kiss now?"

Callie leaned in and gave Arizona a quick kiss. Callie saw Arizona look to Mark who frowned and told her to talk to her girlfriend.

"I don't want to talk and that's it," Callie stated before Arizona could even begin. She got up and was about to walk off when Arizona grabbed her hand. Callie looked down at the cop's hand holding on to her wrist and at Arizona's eyes, pleading with her to stay and talk. She pulled her hand from Arizona's grasp and continued walking away.

Erica was sitting across the room watching the scene unfold, a smirk on her face.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**I know that yesterday I said that this chapter would be up later, but it got sidelined for a while when I went to watch The Hunger Games…sorry.**

**Another chapter for you guys - Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona did not have it in her to go after Callie, not this time, so she left. She got up, holstered her gun, walked out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital. Mark had given her a ride to the precinct and thankfully they had no conversation on their way there.

She was now sitting behind her desk wondering what to do; she and Callie had not spoken in the three hours since Callie had walked out of the cafeteria. _"Great! Just great! I try my best to make it up to her and she just brushes me off like that!"_ Arizona decided to go home she called a taxi and left the precinct at five p.m. on the dot. She arrived home, threw her bag and made her way to the refrigerator, _"Oh, mint chocolate chip ice-cream!" _She made her way to the sofa with the tub of ice-cream and a spoon. She flopped into the comfy couch and indulged in both ice-cream and Jeopardy. Brain freezes were common, but Arizona did not care; she was beating all three college students on the show. By Final Jeopardy she was two thousand five hundred dollars up the student in first place and her ice-cream was finished.

Alex Trebek gave the final category, Arizona smiled when he announced 'Medical Terms'. "Anticoagulant used in the treatment of Veno Occlusive Disease of the liver."

Arizona doubled her earnings on the paper she was scribbling on, "Defribrotide!"

While waiting for the college students to finish writing their responses she sang the song and did a little dance. She was feeling much better than she did at lunch. Who knew seeing her girlfriend four days before their anniversary would put her in a bad mood. Oh well, now it was Jeopardy time! The song ended and Alex was speaking again. Of the three contestants only one, a dark skinned young man who spoke with a Caribbean accent, named Derniel got the answer correct. His smile reminded Arizona of Callie's, wide and genuine, _"Only Callie's is sexy…frankly because she's Callie." _She changed the channel when she realized that it was after seven and the news was underway. There was a report of two cops being gunned down a mere ten minutes ago; they were both carried to Seattle Presbyterian where one was critical while the other was stable.

Arizona heard a faint knock on the door and dragged her eyes away from the television to move quickly to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Callie's back turned towards her; she sighed and moved to open the door. When she did, Callie was facing her, two flowers in her hands, the same flowers that Arizona had given to her earlier. She looked at the white and blue flowers questioningly before looking into Callie's dark brown eyes, _"Dammit, stop looking at me like that!"_

Arizona shifted from her right leg to her left before she spoke, "Yes Calliope?" Even though it was whispered the hurt and anger could still be heard quite clearly.

Callie broke Arizona's gaze before looking up once more to meet blue eyes, "I…I came to say that I'm sorry…for what happened at the hospital…when you were trying to make it up to me," Arizona simply stared at her.

"I had plans," Callie opened her mouth but Arizona held up her hand signaling that she was not finished. "I had something to do but I let what I had planned happen without me because my girlfriend was upset that I couldn't make dinner. I dropped everything so I could have lunch with you, and frankly, I'd do it again and again if only the welcome I had received was better."

Callie's head was now hung and Arizona knew the tears were on their way. "Arizona, I'm sorry," Callie looked at Arizona again and the tears fell. They did not flow, just two teardrops that fell simultaneously, one from each eye. Callie swiped at them with her fingers and Arizona closed her eyes. She was not immune to Callie's tears; she could not bear to see the woman she loved in tears.

With that she opened the door wider, put her arm around Callie's waist and pulled her into the apartment and into a hug. Callie was sobbing uncontrollably now, her head resting on Arizona's shoulder.

"I was upset but that didn't give me any right to –" Callie began while trying to control her tears.

"Shhh, baby," Arizona rubbed Callie's back. "It's in the past, it's gone. I wish you had told me when I asked but it's over now." She pulled her hand from around Callie and forced the brunette to look at her. She gave a small smile as her eyes locked on to Callie's. Arizona used her thumb to gently wipe away the remainder of Callie's tears. When they were gone she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "It's gone now."

Callie shook her head, "It isn't. We have to talk about it."

"Now?" Callie nodded, tears springing to her eyes once more.

The women walked over to the couch, Arizona took up the ice-cream container that was sitting at the foot of the piece of furniture and placed it on the table beside the couch. When she was standing again she realized that Callie was holding the flowers in a death grip, _"If they weren't dead before they are now."_ She placed her hand over Callie's and coaxed them out. Arizona tried to get Callie's to sit but she refused; they both went to the kitchen where Arizona used the ice-cream container as a vase for the flowers.

They made their way back to the living room; Arizona sat on end on the couch and watched as Callie sat on the other end. Arizona sighed, it was obvious that Callie wanted her space; she was not going to push so she waited for her girlfriend to start talking. Callie sat on the edge of the couch and stared at either her hands, her feet or the ground, Arizona could see that she was wrestling with herself; she opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.

She finally broke the silence, her voice quiet, "I was operating on a patient, Lucas. I fixed his clavicle and was opening his leg to fix his tibia when his heart monitor went off."

Arizona mentally slapped herself, _"She lost a patient, Lucas at that."_ She scooted closer to Callie and was about to put her hand around her when Callie spoke again.

She was still whispering, "It doesn't usually happen…ortho patients don't usually have heart related complications but he did…Lucas did," she paused again and Arizona took that as an opportunity to comfort her before the tears presented themselves again.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I know you don't lose patients often –" she stopped when Callie shook her head.

"He isn't dead. He's alive and happy," Callie covered her face with her hands.

"Um, okay. So what happened?" Arizona asked confused.

Callie removed her hands from her face, "I did what I was taught; I shocked him and called Cardio. The doctor came and fixed the problem." Callie paused and squeezed her eyes shut. "The doctor was Erica."

Arizona was stunned, _"So wasn't expecting that."_

"As in…" Arizona began unsure of what to say.

"Yes. Erica Hahn. My ex, Erica. She wanted to talk but I told her I didn't want to have anything to do with her."

"Good," was all Arizona could say. She tried to look into Callie's eyes but the Latina averted her gaze. "Does she know about us?" Callie shook her head.

"I didn't say anything to her," Callie responded playing with her hands.

Arizona sat back in the couch, her brows scrunched in confusion. She did not fully understand why Callie was so upset.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but what's the problem with her being back?" she paused briefly, gathering the courage to say what she was about to. "Do you still…do you still have…feelings for her? Because if you do, tell me now cause I don't want to be sitting here madly in love with a woman who's in love with someone else."

Callie turned towards her and Arizona saw a flash of anger before she shouted, "I'm not in love with Erica! How can you even think that!"

"Um, I don't know! Maybe because the reappearance of your EX-girlfriend has you so flustered to the point that you can't see that your CURRENT girlfriend is trying to make things better!" Callie was now standing above her, rage coursing through her. "Maybe I should walk away from you in a parking lot and then show up a couple months later and try and get you back, maybe then –" she was not upset just annoyed. _"Shit. What did I just do?"_

"Oh yeah, Arizona…really nice!" tears were now falling down Callie's cheeks again.

"Callie I'm –" Callie held up her hand to stop Arizona.

"You're sorry. Whatever. Goodnight, Arizona," with that Callie walked out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

Arizona would have kicked herself were she not sitting so she opted to slap herself in the head instead. "Just great, Robbins!"

She sat there staring at the mute television for the entirety of a show, when it ended she reached into her pocket, just realizing she was still in uniform, and took out her phone. She played with the phone, twirling it in her hand as she thought of the call she was about to make. She stopped and found the number she wanted, pressed the call button and held it to her ear. It rang four times before it was answered.

"Hey Mark, do you know if Callie's home?" she asked quietly.

"If that was her slamming the door a couple minutes ago, then yes, she's home. What'd you do?" he asked.

"Why do you think I was the one who – never mind. I just wanted to know that she got home safely. Goodnight, Mark." She ended the call before he could answer.

Arizona needed to move, to be active but what could she do? She was basically stranded since Callie had her van. _"There's a range a few blocks from here and it closes at ten. I could still get there and get in a good two hours."_ She got up and reached for her gun, not bothering to change. She turned off the television, flicked off the lights and left the apartment with her phone on the couch where she had left it, _"No distractions."_ Stepping out of the apartment complex, Arizona was met by the cold Seattle air. It was refreshing, it helped to clear her mind the way it used to when she was arguing with someone or dealing with an issue. A few minutes later she stopped in front of the large building that housed the shoot range, Sharpe Shots. Arizona walked in and looked around the almost empty area. There were four people, two men and a woman scrutinizing two rifles in a corner and a tall, dark middle aged man behind the counter and in front of a wide assortment of guns and rifles. She walked up to him and ordered two full hours on his hardest course. Arizona saw the skeptical look her gave her although she was not sure if it was because she was a blonde, female cop, because one of her arms was in a sling and she wanted to fire guns or if it was a combination of both, a blonde, female cop with a sling on her hand who wanted to shoot targets. She opted to use her own pistol which the man inspected and passed, he handed over five boxes of ammunition and protective gear and Arizona handed over her credit card. After the payment was completed he led Arizona through two large double doors where she spent the next two hours pumping bullets into plastic, cloth and wooden dummies.

**Callie's POV**

Callie angrily drove home in Arizona's van. She slammed the door, startling Aria who had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the television.

"Hey, everything okay?" Aria asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Everything's peachy," Callie responded sarcastically.

"Come on, Cal. What's up?" Aria asked walking towards her sister who had moved to the kitchen.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Callie shouted slamming the door to the fridge.

"Okay. You want me to call Arizona?" Aria offered.

"No!"

"Okay, I'm guessing the problem is with Arizona," Aria asked sitting on one of the stools, watching Callie intently.

"I said drop it, Aria."

"No, Callie. When there's something wrong with me you don't stop so I won't."

Callie sighed, "Fine."

"Good. Now sit and tell me what's happening."

Callie sat on the stool beside Aria. "Erica is back and Arizona is upset with me."

"Okay. Why is Arizona upset with you?" Aria asked.

"Because I'm upset that Erica is back," Callie answered.

"Oh," Aria stopped and jumped off the stool, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Callie's head snapped up, "What?" She looked at Aria confused, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Aria grabbed Callie's hand and led her out of the apartment and to Arizona's van.

When Callie saw where Aria had taken her she laughed, Emerald City Bar.

"Seriously, Aria? One minute I'm sitting at home wallowing in self pity and the next you have me standing outside Joe's!" she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and the two walked through the door and went straight to the bar.

"Hey Callie," the bartender greeted the two with a smile. "What will you two be having tonight?"

"Hi, Joe. Two beers please," Callie smiled back at the man. The beers were delivered within a minute and the sisters sat, drank and watched persons milling about.

After two beers Aria was on her way to being drunk, she was definitely not as good at holding her liquor as Callie was, and on the dance floor with a man who Callie recognized as a second year resident from the hospital. Callie downed her third beer and ordered a fourth after which she made her way, tipsily, over to the dart board at the back of the bar. She took up a dart and stood for almost two whole minutes trying to figure out which one of the three dartboards swimming before her eyes was the real one. She opted to throw the dart at the one in the middle; it hit the wall and clattered to the ground. Callie hunched over laughing. She took up another dart and threw it; it too landed on the floor. She was getting annoyed now. Callie reached for another dart but her hand connected with someone else's. She looked up into piercing blue eyes.

"What're you doing here?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"It's a bar," the blonde held up a beer bottle, Callie nodded.

"Okay, wanna play darts with me?" Callie asked. She saw surprise flash across the woman's face, "That's if you want to."

"Yeah…yeah I do." After she had put down her beer bottle she turned to Callie, "You're drunk, right?"

Callie giggled, "Yeah."

"Okay."

For the next thirty minutes the two threw darts at the board, or what they thought was the board, earning some good laughs and a few bad glares in the process. When they had exhausted themselves they sat at a table in a corner of the bar.

"You know I was really surprised when you walked into my O.R. today," Callie said looking at the blonde surgeon.

"I know," Erica answered, playing with the label on her beer bottle.

Silence fell between them as both thought about what to say but neither knowing how to say it. So Callie decided to be presumptuous, "Why did you come back, Erica." Her voice was quiet and the noise around them was loud but Erica heard her.

"I came back for you," Callie felt Erica's eyes on her. "I went back to Johns Hopkins…but I realized that I was stupid for leaving you, for leaving what we had and so I came back."

Callie felt tears pricking her eyes, "Why didn't you call or anything?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do that," Erica's eyes met Callie's when she answered. "I told myself that if I have nothing to do with you…if I forget you then I would be okay. But it didn't work."

"I missed you," the tears began to pool in her eyes. "I cried…for you. You broke me, Erica."

"I know and I'm sorry," Erica kept Callie's gaze trying to make her see how sincere she was. "It pains me to know that I hurt you so badly, it really does. I will spend every day telling you, and showing you, how sorry I am for hurting you so much."

Callie shook her head, "No Erica." Callie looked down at her hands, "I cried for you. I don't anymore; I've moved on," she paused allowing the words to sink in. "There is no telling and showing me how sorry you are because you don't have to."

"Callie…" Erica started but faltered.

"No, Erica. You're back at the hospital so you should know by now but if you don't then it's best I tell you that I'm involved with someone. I've moved on, Erica and so should you."

"And if I can't?" Erica asked dropping her gaze to her beer bottle.

"Then I don't know what to tell you…it'd probably be best if you moved back to Maryland then."

"And if I can…could we be…friends?" Callie's eyes snapped up to look at the woman.

"_Friends? With Erica? Why not? We were good friends before…"_

Callie smiled weakly at Erica, "Yeah…I guess."

Erica raised her head quickly and looked at Callie surprised, "Really?"

Callie nodded and gave her a wider smile, "Yeah."

Erica smiled brightly, "Thanks, Callie."

"_Really, what could go wrong?"_

**So, I hope you read and liked that chapter. Read and review, pretty, pretty please; it'd make my day.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please. **

**So like with MyMarine this may be the last chapter for a while because of exams, So this will have to hold you guys over for some time.**

**Another chapter for you guys - Sheik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona woke up to a gloomy, wet and rainy Seattle. "Great! Even in this bad condition I bet the weather is better than I am." After coming from the shooting range the night before she took a bath and fell into bed almost immediately after. She closed her eyes and sighed when she remembered the reason for her going to the range. "Great! And my appointment with her is in a couple hours." A quick thought ran across the blonde's mind, _"Maybe if I get there early we can talk things through." _She hoped with every fiber of her being that this would be possible, especially as she had told Callie that she was in love with her. She slipped from under the sheets and made her way to the bathroom, a little over twenty minutes later she was out and wrapped in a towel. Arizona changed into a pair of black pants and a blouse that was one shade darker than her eyes. When she was finished drying her hair it was a quarter to eight and Alex was at her door. She put on a façade and faced him with her usual perky self. He bought it.

"Ready?" Alex asked when he had closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah, let me just grab my things and we'll be out," she walked swiftly to her room and took up her bag, phone (_"Which still had no calls from Calliope."_), gun and badge. When she joined Alex again he was looking at his watch, "We're going to be early; I'm ready."

"No we aren't," Arizona looked at him confused. "When was the last time you ate?"

Arizona shrugged and thought. Hard. "That night I was at Calliope's…I think."

Alex looked at her incredulously, "That was Sunday, Robbins. You haven't eaten in a full day, plus!"

Arizona shrugged again, "I've been busy…caught up in some things."

Alex rolled his eyes before he spoke, a habit he swore he picked up from the blonde, "Okay, come on, we're stopping somewhere so you can eat."

It was Arizona's turn to be surprised, "And miss the Chief's big meeting? I think not!"

"I don't think Webber would mind me helping his top cop get back on form."

Arizona scoffed, "I'm always on form."

They drove straight to the precinct as Arizona had successfully convinced Alex to buy the food while she was in the meeting. Arizona made her way to the conference room down the hall from Chief Webber's office and saw that the other department heads were already seated. She slipped into the only remaining seat, to the right of the Chief. Arizona inwardly laughed as she thought about the rumors going around the precinct about her being Webber's right hand man.

"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence, Captain Robbins." Arizona smiled at him sheepishly. "As I was saying, there is a matter that requires the collaborative effort of this unit." He pointed to a stack of case files before him, "When I got wind of the matter, I took the case on myself in order to watch its progress but now it's time to act." He handed a file to each person present at the table. "There is a trade ring that spreads across the entire country, however, its base is in Florida," this caused Arizona to look up and swiftly opened the file in her hand. The ring specialized in everything; drugs, guns, ammo, vehicles and people.

"_It's like they run the whole black market!"_

Webber continued, "This unit has been entrusted with the responsibility of taking down the Seattle leg of the trade, and so I need the help of every department present here." He turned to look at Arizona and she looked into his dark eyes, nothing like Calliope's, "Robbins, when will that thing be off your arm?"

"Today, Sir. I'll be heading to the hospital to have everything checked out," Webber nodded.

He turned back to the other Captains, "Okay everyone, here's why you and your department are important to this whole case."

For the next hour Webber ran through each department's role, Drugs and Narcotics obviously having the most major. Webber placed Arizona and Detective Glover in charge of this operation and Arizona promised not to get shot this time.

When the meeting ended and Arizona walked into her office she saw Alex sitting in her chair, again, with a Subway bag on her desk.

"I'm sure we've spoken about this before, Karev."

Alex grunted and rose out of the large chair, "Come on, eat your food and let's get going." He offered her the seat and watched as she ate only the salad and drank the bottle of water. "Feeling healthy today, huh?"

She looked up stunned by his sudden outburst, "What? No…just not hungry," she rose out of her seat.

"You know you're going to eat that later right?"

Arizona ignored his question and walked out of the office, "Are you coming or not?"

Alex was soon behind her as she made her way silently to Alex's car. Twenty-five minutes later they were at the hospital and Arizona was twenty minutes early for her appointment. She was still intent on seeing Callie and so she made her way to the doctor's ward and asked for her at the nurse's desk, she was not in surgery and no nurse had seen her since she finished her morning rounds. Arizona sat and waited to be called for Callie to check out her arm, however, that specific call never came. Instead a lowly resident walked up and ushered her into an examination room.

"Where's Doctor Torres?" contempt could be heard in Arizona's voice but she did not care.

"Doctor Torres sent me to do the examination," the resident responded.

"Don't you need an Attending to sign off on your work?" Arizona snapped.

"Yes and so Dr. Grant, who is an Attending, will be coming." Arizona glared at the short, red-headed man who now looked irritated.

Both the Resident and the Attending found that Arizona's arm was back to normal and she suffered no repercussions from the bullet or the minor surgery _"Or my late night gun slinging."_ When Grant left the room the Resident turned to Arizona once more and dug into his pocket, his hand re-emerged with a key, Arizona's key. _"She cannot be serious!" _The man handed her the key and she walked out.

She was finished with her bittersweet appointment and exited the room. As she stepped out she heard Calliope's laugh, her head snapped towards the nurses' desk and saw Callie laughing with a short blonde doctor. What Arizona took note of even more was the way the doctor's hand was moving intimately on her girlfriend's arm and that Callie was allowing it to happen. Before she knew what was happening she was walking towards the two women and Callie's name slipped from her lips.

**Callie's POV**

"Calliope."

"_Shit!" _Callie refused to turn around, she could imagine Arizona's stance, her hands on her hips and her feet planted firmly on the ground, her face unreadable.

"Calliope!" she turned around and what she had thought became real. As she turned she felt Erica's hand slip from her arm.

"_Double shit!"_

"Arizona…hey," Callie answered as nonchalantly as she possibly could.

Arizona raised an eyebrow to her and moved her hands from her hips and folded tehm across her chest. Now, Callie was taller than the cop but with that stance Arizona seemed eight feet tall. "Hey? Seriously, Calliope? Hey?" Callie looked around and saw two nurses immediately turn back to their computer and files as she looked in their direction, she also saw Erica and the questioning look she was giving both the blonde and the brunette. "My appointment was with you and you send your resident to do the check up and your co-worker to look over everything. And then worst of all," she took the key out of her pocket and dangled it in front of Callie's face.

Callie could see the anger rise in her girlfriend's face and obviously so did Erica. The smaller blonde moved in front of Callie and used one hand to keep the brunette pressed against her back. Arizona was now enraged. Callie wondered if Erica was deranged, she may not have been in uniform but it was obvious that the woman standing before them was cop, her badge and gun very visible.

"Don't you dare touch her," Arizona's voice was calm, this surprised Callie. Erica did not move. "I said, don't touch her!" Arizona growled. She took a step towards the two and Erica stood still.

"What you're doing is considered assault and if you don't stop now I'm going to have you dragged out of this hospital and you'll never be able to set foot in here again, got that?" Arizona's eyes shifted from the blonde's to Callie's. The two locked eyes and after ten seconds Arizona nodded, turned and walked away.

"Arizona…" she stopped walking but continued after a second. Callie broke away from Erica and caught up to Arizona, grabbing her on her formerly injured shoulder, Arizona winced before she continued her walk away from Callie. The brunette stood still, "Arizona, please don't do this." Arizona still did not stop; she continued her walk until she reached the elevator. When it opened she stepped in and kept her back to Callie until the doors closed.

Callie felt Erica's hand on her arm and it was then that she knew what she had to do. She ran down the stairs and through the hospital, startling a number of doctors and probably even more patients and their loved ones, but none of that mattered; the only thing, the only person that mattered was Arizona and she was about to leave.

It was sheer luck that caused Callie to arrive right on time. She saw Arizona get into the BMW and she ran, she saw Arizona start the vehicle and she ran even faster, she was Arizona put the van into drive and she stopped. In front of the vehicle. She looked at Arizona and saw the tears running down her face and it broke her heart. Arizona dried her cheeks when she saw Callie and dropped her hands from the steering wheel. Callie looked into her eyes and saw Arizona pleading with her to move, she shook her head. She slowly walked to the passenger's side, her eyes never leaving Arizona's. She opened the door and sat down. Not a word was said between them for a few minutes until Callie broke the silence.

Her voice came out rasped, "Friday makes one month."

Arizona nodded and whispered, "I know."

"I've messed up so many times in one month."

"We both have."

Callie shook her head, "I've wronged you more than you've wronged me. All you've done is been the perfect girlfriend and I've –"

"And you've been amazing. No relationship is perfect and that's why I walked away in there, it wouldn't have been fair to you…to us if I had answered her."

"But I should have done something… I just stood there and watched while you took it. What kind of girlfriend does that?" Callie broke her gaze with Arizona and hung her head.

The blonde turned in her seat, "It doesn't matter; what's important is that you came. You came after me this time…I didn't have to come back and find you. You came to make this right and to be honest, if I was to be the one to come that probably would have been the end of us."

Callie's heart ached, "I'm sorry for all of this. For getting upset when she came back, for taking it out on you and for not standing up for you in there. I don't want a month with you Arizona," she looked up at the blue eyes across from her, "I don't even want two months. I want more lots more. All I need is to know that you're fully in that lots more with me."

Arizona whispered again, "I'm in…I'm in."

Callie smiled at her, "So I'm forgiven, again?"

Arizona chuckled, "Yeah but next time you flip out over an ex…."

Callie crossed her heart, "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Good," Arizona grabbed a handful of Callie's dark blue scrub top and pulled her in for a kiss. "I missed that," she smiled against Callie's lips before kissing her again.

Callie pulled out of the kiss, "Oh, before I forget, my dad says he expects to see you tonight; he's taking us all out to a fancy restaurant."

"Okay, I'll be there," Arizona's radio crackled to life announcing that she had a meeting with Detective Glover.

"Seven," Callie said before giving Arizona another kiss, opening the door and hopping from the vehicle. She watched Arizona drive off before heading back into the hospital.

"Hey everything okay?" Erica jogged up to her as she walked through the doors.

"Yeah," Callie smiled, "I've got the most amazing girlfriend ever!"

**So here's what I need you to do. Click on 'Review this Chapter', write a review, submit it and make my day. It's as simple as that. Now…Go!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please.**

**Hey guys! My exams start tomorrow and I figured the best way to relax was to update this story…and watch two hours of Grey's and Scandal tonight. But anyways, here's the next chapter for you…Enjoy!**

**For Skeik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Callie's POV**

"Good morning, Dr. Torres," Callie smiled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before responding to the caller.

"Good morning, Captain Robbins," Callie responded as she sat up against the headboard of her bed.

"I hope you slept well," Arizona's sheets ruffled as she left her bed.

"I did. I was pretty spent after dinner last night," Callie responded.

Arizona chuckled, "I can imagine. So what do you have planned for your extra special day off?"

Callie groaned, "Sleep."

Arizona laughed, "Aren't we feeling lazy today."

"Hey, it's not being lazy when you work over sixty hours in six days."

"Sure it isn't, Calliope."

"Your sarcasm is so not welcomed," Callie rolled her eyes as Arizona laughed. "So is there any chance that you could spare half-an-hour and spend lunch with your girlfriend?"

"Uh, I thought you'd be trying to spend all the time you could with your family," Arizona said slowly. Callie heard the faint sound for the intro of Coldplay's Distance through the phone.

"I love them and all but I spent all of last night with them," Callie whined.

Arizona chuckled, "Uh babe, you spent all of last night with me too."

"Not all of it," she smiled when her girlfriend laughed. "Please."

Arizona sighed dramatically, "Fine." Callie smiled in triumph.

"So I'll be in town and I'll swing by the precinct some time during lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, sure babe." Arizona turned on the shower, "I'm gonna get ready now…big meetings today."

"Okay," Callie answered pulling the sheet up to her chest. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later," Arizona whimpered before ending the call.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed; today was going to be a long day. She had to go out to search for the perfect gift for Arizona, she had to help her sister to finish packing for her flight, she had to carry her family to the airport and now she was having lunch with Arizona. It was going to be a long day, but at least she got to spend the entire day with the people she loved the most.

Dinner last night went as well as Callie could have hoped. While her mother was yet to fully accept Arizona she could see that she had given in even a little. When Callie, Aria and Arizona left the restaurant last night Lucia's goodnight was a lot less frigid than the one she had given Sunday night; Carlos was still as friendly as he was when it came to her girlfriend. And while she knew her mother wished that the woman next to her daughter was Erica Hahn, Callie knew that Erica would never be that person again. She had Arizona; she loved Arizona, possibly more than how she loved Erica.

"Cal, wake up!" Aria shouted before bursting the door open, "Oh." She stood with her hands akimbo, "Get up and get ready or we'll be out there all day!"

Callie smirked, "Do you really want to spend the entire morning with me walking up and down looking for something for Arizona when you could be packing or resting up for your flight?"

Aria thought for a few seconds, "Only because it's Arizona…or else I wouldn't be spending the day with the most boring person that God created." Callie's pillow hit the younger Torres on her shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Whatever, Aria." Callie slid out of bed and walked past her sister into the bathroom.

Two hours later Callie pulled Aria into a jewelry store on the third floor of the mall. "Seriously Cal! That was the fifth store that we visited and you still can't find anything."

"No, that's why we're still looking." She walked up to the first glass counter that she saw, "It has to be perfect, "It has to be perfect," she half said to herself and half to Aria.

Aria sighed and looked at her watch, "It's nine seventeen, Cal and you need to go do the key thing."

Callie shook her head while looking at a particular necklace, "No I don't." She moved on to another necklace that caught her eye. "When Arizona and I are having lunch, you're gonna do it."

"What?" Aria shouted, earning her a stern glance from two customers and the man behind the counter. "You're just lucky I love you and Arizona," she mumbled turning her back to Callie.

"Mhmmm," Callie responded not really caring what Aria was talking about.

Aria turned back to her sister, her arms folded across her chest, "Can I just go do it now?"

"Sure…," she stood up and saw Aria's hand extended towards her, "Use your own!" Aria rolled her eyes and walked off.

Callie watched her walk off before walking towards another counter to continue her search, _"The perfect girlfriend does need the perfect gift…if only I could find it." _After scanning through the items displayed in the counter she was looking at Callie closed her eyes and placed her forehead gently on the glass.

After almost a minute a lady walked up to her on the other side of the counter, "Excuse me ma'am, but you are not allowed to lean on the glass."

Callie's eyes opened as the woman began speaking, "Excuse me ma'am…" and then she heard nothing else. Her eyes landed on the most exquisite necklace she had seen in all the stores she had passed through. Was beautiful; simple yet exquisite, Arizona would love it. Callie looked up at the woman and smiled, pointing at the necklace.

"What's the price for this one?" Callie asked leaning over the counter to get a closer look at the necklace.

The woman opened the display case and took up the white gold necklace and swiped the small tag that was attached to the silver colored chain, "Nine hundred and thirty five dollars, ma'am."

Callie raised an eyebrow, _"She must be joking." _This woman moved to place the necklace back into the case, "I'll take it!" She looked at Callie skeptically, _"Arizona Robbins better be worth it." _Callie smiled at the woman, "I'll take it." The woman behind the counter nodded and walked towards the cash register.

Three minutes later Callie was out of the store and on her cell phone, "Yeah I got it. Where are you?"

"Behind you," Aria answered before ending the call. "Okay now that you've got that and I've got the key can we leave now?"

Callie smirked, "Why? I thought you loved malls."

"I do, but not when I'm shopping with you," Aria replied rolling her eyes and walking a few steps away from her sister.

"Ignoring you, Aria." She walked towards her sister, grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the closest exit, "Come on; I gotta stop by the hospital for a quick consult."

"What? I thought today was your day off."

"It kinda is. I'm not at the hospital but I'm still on call and I got a call so yeah, I gotta stop by the hospital."

The two found the car, their parents' rental vehicle, with relative ease and headed towards the hospital. As soon as they stepped into the hospital building Callie was whisked away by Chief Hunt and Aria was left standing alone.

"Find Mark," Callie shouted as the elevator doors closed.

Two hours, one consult and one surgery later Callie met up with Aria. She was walking with Mark towards the Emergency Room.

"I thought you had forgotten about your lunch date with Arizona," Aria said when Callie came and stood beside Mark.

"I didn't. I got pulled into an emergency surgery." Aria nodded. "What were you up to all this time?"

"I let her sit in and watch me be the god that I am," Mark answered smugly.

Aria laughed, "I watched him replace a guy's face; it was completely burned Cal," she looked at Callie with a mixture of awe and horror.

"Yeah and I fixed it like a god," Mark stated before his pager went off. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Lexie wants me in an on-call ro – oh!" He smiled at his two friends, "Later, girls." The two smirked and chorused their goodbyes.

A few minutes later, Callie was standing at the precinct's front desk after having left Aria at the hotel. After a quick but thorough check of her person and her bag she was admitted into the main building and directed to Arizona's office. Callie could not help but smile when she saw 'Capt. Arizona Robbins' embossed on the nameplate on the door. She knocked lightly but there was no response from the other side, she turned the knob and found the door locked. Callie stepped out of the hall in which the office was located and peeked around the corner and saw several empty desks. _"Seriously? The whole Drugs and Narcs division is MIA!"_

She was pulled out of her stupor at the lack of police officers in the building by a booming voice coming from another hall. She followed the voice and found herself at a the door of a large conference room and saw a tall, dark skinned man standing at the podium addressing a room full of law enforcement officers, Arizona included. It was quite easy for Callie to pick up Arizona and it was not because she was sitting at some sort of head table; it was because she was naturally drawn to the other woman, she was the first person Callie saw when she looked into the room and a smile crept across her face.

"…and now Captain Robbins will come and give a brief rundown of what will take place next week and if any of you have any questions regarding what she is about to say you can meet with your respective heads after this meeting," the man, who Callie had assumed to be the great Chief Webber who Arizona spoke so fondly of, nodded once and took his seat beside a standing Arizona who quickly saluted and took her position behind the podium. A small section of the gathered officers started clapping, Callie recognized a few of Arizona's officers, namely Karev, Avery and Kepner among this group. Arizona smiled at them before looking up and noticing her girlfriend's eyes at the door looking at her. The blonde's smile grew wider but then confusion took over her features only to be replaced with realization. All of this happened in two seconds. Callie smiled and nodded at Arizona and the officer began addressing her fellow officers.

Five minutes later and Arizona was finished, ten minutes and the meeting was over. The scene that unfolded after reminded Callie of the ending of a meeting at Seattle Grace Mercy West; two seas rushed through the door, one in light blue uniform the other in navy blue, both Callie and Arizona were in the groups that wore navy blue. In all the rush to leave the room, a hand grabbed on to Callie's and pulled her away from the seas and towards Arizona's office.

When they were out of earshot of anyone Arizona spoke up, "I'm sorry; that meeting should have been this evening but Webber wanted it moved up last minute."

"Hey, it's fine," Callie said as Arizona opened the door to her office and ushered Callie in. When they were both inside and the door was closed again, Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's. "We can go now…if you still want to."

Arizona smiled and kissed Callie again, "Of course I still want to go, Calliope."

"Good, let's go; we still have a long day ahead of us," Callie said grabbing on to Arizona's hands and leading her out of the office.

When they had rounded the corner Arizona stopped and led them over to Alex, "Karev, you're in charge until I get back."

He nodded at her, "Yes ma'am." He looked at Callie, "Hey, Dr. Torres," Arizona rolled her eyes and Callie nudged her in the side.

Callie smiled warmly, she could see the fear in this guy, "Hi, Alex."

"Yeah, so we'll be leaving now. See you in an hour," Arizona turned towards the exit and led them out of the building and to their date.

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona sat in the car as Alex drove them towards their destination, Gemini Wreckage. This was two hours after she had returned from her lunch date with Callie, it was a fun lunch date even though she was not allowed much PDA with her girlfriend because she was in uniform. Much to Arizona's pleasure Callie mentioned that she really hated not having her T-Bird; Arizona had promised to go looking for another car with her over the weekend. Now here she stood with Shane and Alex as Shaun handed them each a spray gun loaded with paint.

Alex inspected the gun and mumbled, "I prefer my gun."

The other three laughed, "You're gun is of no use to us Lieutenant Karev," Shaun said through his laughter. When his laughter had calmed down he addressed them again, "Okay, so what we're gonna be doing today is painting this baby. Now, I went to hell and back to find the right color so don't spoil it. So we're gonna be applying two coats, the two top coats; I've already sprayed on the base coat." He pointed to a pile sitting on the car's hood, "Your overalls, gloves, glasses and masks are over here." Shaun looked at Arizona, "Captain Robbins you're gonna want to put your hair up so you don't get paint in it." She nodded and did as she was told.

Shaun allowed them the cops to change and five minutes later the four were spraying a coat of paint between sky blue and blue on the car. Ten minutes later, Shaun deemed that they were finished with the first coat and allowed them to take a break while the paint dried.

"Whoever said they'd rather watch paint dry was an idiot," Arizona stated after what felt like hours. The ringing of her phone cut through the relative silence and Arizona jumped up to answer, hoping it was not Chief Webber calling; it was Aria. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey 'Zona. Cal's asking you to pick up two boxes of pizza on your way from work 'cause we won't be able to cook anything," Aria said, Callie could be heard in the background ranting in Spanish.

"Yeah, no problem. What do your parents want?"

"They'll eat anything so just get the usual."

"Alright then. See you guys later."

"Yeah, thanks."

Arizona hung up and spent the next half hour still waiting for the paint to dry. After they had applied the second coat of paint it was four thirty and Alex and Arizona were changed and on their way to the precinct again. At the precinct Arizona met with two of her junior officers who were not fully aware of the raid that was to go down the upcoming Monday she briefed them and answered the truck-load of questions they had. At five-fifteen she was out of the office and on her way home to shower, change and order the pizzas. In forty five minutes Arizona was standing at Callie's door with two boxes of pizza in her hand. She knocked Carlos opened the door and smiled at his daughter's girlfriend.

He took the boxes from her and kissed her cheek, "Arizona, so nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Carlos." They walked towards the living room, Arizona looked around the man and saw five suitcases standing beside each other; she looked at Carlos, "Please tell me that some of those are yours."

The older man laughed, "Yes. Lucia and I used the largest that you see there. The rest are Aria's and I think she's just finished packing another."

Arizona groaned, "How can Aria have so many things? She's only been here a little over a month!"

Carlos laughed again, "She's a Torres woman, dear. You'll learn soon."

Arizona gave the man a bewildered smile before he excused himself and went to the kitchen. Arizona made her way to Aria's bedroom, figuring she would find the sisters there. When she opened the door she could not help but laugh; Aria was sitting on her suitcase while Callie tried to zip it closed.

The two looked up at her. Callie spoke up, "Are you just going to stand there and laugh or are you going to help us?" Arizona thought for a moment and then burst out laughing again. "Some girlfriend you are."

Arizona smiled and sauntered over to the duo and sat on the suitcase beside Aria, "Hey, I brought you pizza." Callie rolled her eyes and zipped up the side that Arizona was sitting on. When Callie was in front of her Arizona reached out and pulled Callie into a kiss, "If the pizza didn't make up for it I'm sure that did."

Callie shook her head, "Not working, Robbins."

Arizona shrugged and turned to Aria, "I think some alien has replaced my girlfriend," Aria laughed and Callie slapped them both.

Callie finished zipping the suitcase and hauled it into the living room where her parents were seated, each with a slice of pizza. "Okay I think Aria's completely packed now." Callie sat beside her father and placed her head on his shoulder, "I don't know why she has so much clothes; it's not like she can wear them all at once."

At that moment Aria and Arizona walked out of the room, Arizona received the briefest and iciest of looks from Lucia, "Have you seen your closet lately?"

"I've lived here for over two years; you've been here a month!"

Aria shrugged, "I like clothes." She turned to Arizona, "Come on, we got pizza."

"Bring a slice for me, please Aria!" Callie shouted.

"Get your own pizza!" Aria responded.

"Arizona…!"

"Yes, Calliope; I'll bring a slice for you," Arizona replied, reentering the living room with a plate with three slices of pizza and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, baby," Arizona saw Lucia cringe at Callie's use of 'baby'.

Aria reappeared a few seconds later with two cans of soda, "One can of Sprite for the lady," she placed it on the table in front of Carlos, Callie and Arizona, "And one for you, Cal." Arizona snickered as Aria sat on her father's other side. They ate while Aria, Callie and Carlos spoke animatedly on a range of topics and for the second time that day Callie brought up the topic of her car.

Callie had just finished complaining that she loved her T-Bird and really wanted to get another like it when Carlos shouted, "That thing was a death trap, Calliope!"

"I'm not dead, Daddy!"

"Thanks to Arizona," he smiled at her. His face returned to its serious expression, "When you bought that car you said that you would not drive it and that was why we bought you the Mercedes but you didn't want it."

"Papi, I was the only doctor driving a Mercedes R171 and what made it worse was that I was a third year resident and the R171 was unveiled two weeks before that!"

"I do what's best for my girls, Calliope."

"I know Daddy and I appreciate that so much." She paused for a few seconds, "I promise I'll think about getting another car before I start looking for a T-Bird again."

"Prometéme, mi'ja," Carlos said looking in his daughter's eyes.

She blinked, "I promise, Daddy. Arizona and I are going car hunting this weekend."

"Arizona, keep her away from the Thunderbird, okay?"

"I'll try my best, sir."

"Alright, enough of this car talk, let's get going; I'm dying to get back in my own bed," Aria stood up and took the plate, empty cans and bottle into the kitchen. Lucia stood up after her and made her way to the bathroom. Carlos, Callie and Arizona were left to carry the bags to Arizona's vehicle. The three spent almost twenty minutes getting all six bags downstairs and packing them in a way that allowed them all to fit while still allowing Arizona to see behind the vehicle unobstructed. By this time Lucia and Aria were downstairs and ready to go; Lucia had carried Callie's bag while Aria had Arizona's. The blonde did not think this was coincidental in any way.

The drive to the airport was filled with talking from the backseat, specifically Aria and Carlos. Aria might be shy in general but she was definitely more than talkative when she was around people she was comfortable with. Arizona took her eyes off the road for a few seconds to look in her rearview mirror and smiled at how animatedly Aria spoke of a guest she had to deal with at work the day before and how engrossed Carlos was in her description of the woman. She felt Callie's eyes on her and looked in front of her before quickly glancing over to her girlfriend, "What?"

Callie shook her head, "Nothing, just thanks…for putting up with them so early into our relationship."

Arizona reached for Callie's hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it, "Anything for you, baby."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride and listened while Aria recounted her meeting with her boss after the guest had reported her. In ten minutes they were unloading the bags from Arizona's BMW. She left the four Torres' and went to park and jogged back to the main section of the airport. She did a cursory look of the crowd that had gathered and spotted the family in the check-in line, Callie was standing on the outside. Arizona made her way to them, she noticed that Aria was not as exuberant as she was on the way; instead she was standing behind her parents looking at the crowd.

"Hey, everything alright?" Arizona stood beside Callie.

"Hey. Yeah," Callie snaked her arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her in, the blonde rested her head on Callie's shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Arizona shook her head, "Just had a really long day."

Callie wrapped her other arm around Arizona's waist and pulled her in for a quick, chaste kiss, "When we get home I'll make it all better okay?"

Arizona smiled and nodded before she smirked, "Home?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Fine, my place…soon to be our place."

Arizona pulled back just a little bit, "Who said I was ever planning on moving in with you."

"The same little birdie that told me you'd say yes to being my girlfriend," Callie responded kissing the top of Arizona's head.

"Su –" Arizona was cut off by the Torres' reappearance.

"Okay, break it up you two," Aria said standing beside the couple.

The two separated but each still had an arm around the others waist, "So you guys are ready to go now, right?"

"Yup, time to get back to beautiful and warm Miami," Aria almost shouted.

The two older Torres' stood behind her smiling, "Come on Aria, tell your sister and Arizona bye and let's get going."

"Coming, Papi!" Callie let go of Arizona and wrapped her little sister in a tight hug, "Bye, Cal."

"I'll talk to you when you get home, okay? And Aria please don't get yourself into anymore trouble."

Aria smiled sheepishly, "I won't, Cal. I promise."

"Good," Callie kissed Aria's forehead and let her go and stepped towards her parents.

The younger Latina took a step over to Arizona and pulled her into a fierce hug, "I'm gonna miss you, 'Zona!" Arizona hugged her just as tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too 2.0," the two laughed and pulled back.

"I swear you are the best sister-in-law that I've ever had…definitely my favourite."

"Callie and I have been together for a month, Aria isn't it a bit too early to be using sister-in-law?" Arizona laughed.

Aria scoffed, "They way you two act it's like you've been married for years so no it isn't too early for the sister-in-law title."

Arizona shook her head, "Okay, Aria." She pulled her in for another hug, "Stay on the right track this time okay, Aria?"

The Latina nodded fervently, "I will, Arizona."

Aria stepped away from Arizona and Carlos immediately took her place in front of the blonde, "Arizona darling, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that we met again and under much better circumstances." He pulled her in for a hug, "And how happy I am that Callie found you, I don't think I could have chosen a better suitor for her."

Arizona smiled, "Thank you, sir and it was indeed a pleasure meeting you again."

"Take care of yourself and my daughter, Arizona."

"I will, sir." Carlos nodded and stepped back allowing Lucia to walk up to Arizona.

If she did not know any better she could have sworn the crowd gathered in airport stopped and turned to watch the encounter between the two women but definitely the rest of the Torres family was watching them, "Arizona."

"Mrs. Torres."

"Well it was nice to meet you."

Arizona smiled and nodded, _"There's no way I'm gonna lie to Callie's mom."_

Lucia dipped her head for a second and then looked up again, "I'm sorry, Arizona. I know that I haven't been the best person since we met again and I found out that you and my daughter are together and I'm sorry for that."

"I understand, Mrs. Torres but I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt your daughter and I will protect her with everything I have, even though she doesn't need protecting 'cause she's strong and honorable; she's everything you and Mr. Torres raised her to be."

Lucia wiped away a tear and nodded, "I know. I just thought and hoped that Erica was right…perfect for her but it seems I was wrong."

Arizona smiled softly, "I can't blame you. From what I've been told you knew Erica for years but I was the cop who ticketed your daughter for speeding. You were bound to like her more than you liked me."

Lucia cracked a small smile, "Take care of yourself…Arizona."

"You too, Mrs. Torres," Arizona responded before Lucia pulled her in for a quick awkward hug. When the older woman released Arizona she moved beside her husband and younger daughter and Callie gave her another hug. Another round of goodbyes were given and the three walked away from the couple.

"She likes you," Callie whispered kissing the side of Arizona's head.

"Well it's about time," she looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, "Let's go home."

The two walked out of the airport hand in hand and made the journey home.

**Alrighty then. Now that you're at the end of this chapter it's time for you to review. Feel free to send your comments they'll sure make me happy.**

**I should tell you my wonderful readers that there are only two chapters left and my exams end on the 5****th**** of June (greatest day ever…for more than one reason) so you guys might just have to hold tight until then.**

**Okay now go comment.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please.**

**Halfway through my exams and I decided that I needed to update for all you lovely readers so here is this chapter of Arrested Hearts – Enjoy!**

**For Skeik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Callie's POV**

It was midday and Callie was in a good mood; she had rocked three back-to-back surgeries before her body demanded food. It was midday and Callie was pissed; today marked one month since she and Arizona had been together and she had neither heard from the blonde nor had she been able to get a hold of her all morning. "_She better have a good reason for this." _She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Arizona's number as she walked through the doors of the cafeteria, "Pick up, babe." She groaned as Arizona's voicemail picked up for possibly the fiftieth time. _"All I want to say is 'Happy anniversary, baby.' But no, I don't even get to do that!" _Without realizing she had called the number again but Arizona still did not pick up for what was now the fifty-first time. Callie groaned again and joined the line. A few minutes later, she was walking over to a table that seated only Lexie.

"My girlfriend is missing and it's our anniversary," Callie said to the resident as she sat at the table.

Lexie looked up from the latest edition of Neurosurgery that she was reading, "What?"

Callie sighed dramatically and picked the onions from her hamburger, "Arizona…I haven't heard from her and it's our one month anniversary."

"Maybe she's out doing something big and special and she doesn't want you to know about it?" Lexie postulated. Callie rolled her eyes at the young brunette. "I'm sure you'll hear from her really soon." Lexie turned her eyes to her journal.

She removed the final piece of onion and took a bite from her burger while she thought about all the things that could have engaged her girlfriend while at the precinct. _"I bet she and Karev are up to whatever it is they do almost every single day!" _She stopped chewing. _"Does that guy even have a girlfriend…or a life for that matter?"_

"Hey, Little Grey, time to scrub in!" the call broke Callie out of her thoughts about Alex Karev as Lexie shot out of her seat, with her journal and a bottle of water, to follow Derek out of the cafeteria.

Before the seat even got a chance to cool a blue-eyed blonde was sitting across from Callie, "Hey."

"Um, hey?" Callie responded confused as to why Erica Hahn was sitting in front of her. After the encounter with Arizona over her, Callie had found it wise to keep away from Hahn.

Erica read the confusion on Callie's face and lifted her index finger to stop the Latina, "I know what you're thinking so I say that this is totally a professional conversation."

Callie nodded slowly, "Okay."

Erica nodded once before she continued, "So, Yang and I just scrubbed out of a surgery where we had to break a number of the patient's rib bones to effectively carry out a procedure on his lungs." The look on Callie's face was complete horror. Of course she had broken bones in the name of healing before but that was procedure; what Hahn had described was anything but procedure. "So I'm gonna need an Ortho consult," Erica finished.

"From what you just described it sounds like he's gonna need surgery right now, Erica."

"He can't undergo another surgery right now; his body can't handle it."

Callie rested her elbows on the table and placed her fingers on her temples, "Why didn't you page Ortho during the surgery?"

"We didn't have time to do that," Erica stated matter-of-factly.

"You didn't have time?" Callie almost shouted, "Do either you or Yang have any knowledge of how to break bones to ensure that they can be repaired?" Erica was silent and her blue eyes became even colder. "That's what I thought! If I look at his scans and see that there is nothing that I can do then you're on your own." Callie's eyes were now shooting daggers at the woman.

"So much for being a rockstar with a scalpel," Erica muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair.

"Excuse me?" Callie glared at her.

Erica shook her head and got up, before walking off she said, "Patient room 2412, Cardio. The scans will be sent up shortly." And with that Erica Hahn was gone again.

Callie got up from her seat and disposed of her empty plate and water bottle before heading to room 2412 on the Cardio wing.

Callie walked into the room after receiving the patient's chart from a nurse and finding Cristina Yang. When she looked up she found an elderly man lying in the bed with bandages around his chest. She looked over at Cristina and resisted the urge to slap her upside her Asian head. She ordered the resident to wake the man and present the case to her. Yes, she knew the case but, it was a good way to buy herself time to allow her temper to simmer down and a way to torture the younger woman.

Cristina woke the man, aware that Callie just wanted her to suffer for putting a patient in this position. After screaming for approximately two minutes about the pain in his chest the elderly man calmed down and allowed the young woman to present his case. In the middle of Cristina presenting, a technologist from Radiology entered and handed Callie the x-rays. She placed the charts on the small light board in the room, crossed her arms over her chest and took a moment to examine the two images. _"They got lucky. He's got only two that look like they'll be hell to repair." _She realized that Cristina and turned to the two persons looking at her and waiting for her input.

She walked over to the man's bed and gave him a warm smile, "Hi, Mr. Jameson, I'm Dr. Torres and I'll be the lead on your next surgery." The man forced a smile back at the doctor while wincing at the pain erupting in his chest. Callie pulled the light board towards the bed, "Looking at your scans repairing these two floating ribs will be the hardest because of how they were broken." She leveled a sideways glare at Cristina, "It's good to note though that your spinal bone was not damaged in the process –"

Mr. Jameson spoke for the first time, "Can I have some more painkillers, Doc?"

Callie gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but because we need to get you into surgery as soon as possible I can't give you any painkillers." The elderly man closed his eyes, rolled his head away from the doctors and groaned. Callie pulled the scans from the light board, turned off the machine and rolled it back to its place. She placed her hand on his arm and when he faced her again she gave him another smile, "I'm going to get you in surgery right now to get rid of the pain and Dr. Yang here will get you prepped." Callie turned and walked by the resident who turned to watch her walk out, a shocked and unbelievable expression on her face. _"Don't mess with me, Yang."_

Working with a fifth year Ortho resident while Cristina watched from the sidelines, Callie was able to finish the surgery in just over four hours. It was now four forty-three and Callie was scrubbing out.

Cristina showed up her hands folded, "We had no choice, we were in his heart when his lungs started filling with blood; we had to crack his ribs to fix the problem. You don't have any reason to punish me."

Callie shook the water from her hands, grabbed a towel and dried her hands, "Yeah I got the breaking the bones part from Hahn but next time you and your Cardio buddy decide that you need to go Ortho on a patient without Ortho's consent I have every reason under heaven to punish you!" She threw the towel in the hamper and stormed out of the scrub room.

While making additions and changes to Mr. Jameson's charts, Callie's phone vibrated in her coat pocket. She fished it from her pocket, _"Well finally. Don't think you're getting off easy, Ms. Robbins."_ She answered ready to rip Arizona a new one but the blonde cut her off.

"I know, I'm an ass and I haven't answered your calls since morning, sorry. Happy one month anniversary, baby." Callie closed the chart, handed it to the nurse and stepped into an empty on-call room. "Callie?"

"Don't you dare 'Happy Anniversary, baby' me. I've been calling you since seven this morning and I haven't been able to get a hold of you and –"

"I'm sorry, Cal. I've been in since six and having a rough day since I got in."

"I'm only letting you off because you've been having a hard day and you sound frustrated," Callie said sitting on the bed. _"Okay, so maybe she did get off easy." _"Happy anniversary, Arizona," Callie smiled.

She heard the smile in the blonde's voice although the frustration was still evident, "Happy anniversary, babe. How's your day been so far?"

Callie sighed, "I rocked three surgeries before lunch and just got out of another."

"That's great." Arizona's voice come through muffled, "I've already told you that we're doing this my way…my way."

Callie scrunched her brows in concern, "I can call you back when you're not so busy."

"No, it's fine," Arizona responded and Callie heard a door shut loudly on the other end of the call and he girlfriend mutter 'bastard'. "So, when do you get off from work?"

Callie pulled her phone from her ear and checked the time, "In thirty five minutes."

"Good. I'll come pick you up," Arizona said happily.

"Thank you. I really had no idea how I was getting home today; Mark left this morning for some conference and Lexie is in a marathon surgery with Shepherd and won't be finished until like nine tonight."

"Wow, the life of a surgeon." There was silence for a few seconds until Arizona asked, "Hey, please tell me you wore something…nice to work this morning."

Callie scoffed, "I always wear something nice, Arizona."

The blonde laughed, "Sure, Callie. I mean, did you dress up this morning or did you just throw on jeans and a top?"

"Uh, the latter," at this response Arizona groaned. "Problem?"

"Yes. Now we're both going to have to get ready and you take forever!" Callie could imagine the pout that was forming on her girlfriend's lips.

"Get ready to stay in?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, about that…I kinda made reservations at this really nice Italian restaurant –" Arizona began tentatively.

"Olive Gardens?" Callie asked dryly.

"No! Wait, you're not upset that I suddenly changed plans on you?"

"Not really; I kinda want to show off my amazingly hot girlfriend some more," Callie added playfully.

Arizona was smiling brightly, "Well that's a relief. Yeah, I kinda feel the same way about my girl." The door was heard opening and shouting from Arizona's end but the blonde was not the one shouting this time. Almost a minute later the door closed and Arizona was back on the phone, she sounded broken, "Cal, I'll call you when I'm there, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Callie asked concerned.

"It's just this case we have that has everyone on edge. I gotta go now, later."

"Okay, see you later."

Callie got off the bed and went back to the nurses' desk to collect the charts needed to check up on her post-op and pre-op patients. Twenty minutes later and she was finished with her five patients, walking out of room 4120, Mr. Jameson's new room, she saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty walking towards the nurses' desk. She asked the nurse on duty, Samantha, a question to which the wiry red-head pointed in Callie's direction. The blonde followed the nurse's finger and saw the object of their discussion walking towards her with a smile.

When Callie reached the desk she handed Samantha the five charts and grabbed Arizona by the wrist and led her into an elevator that was occupied by two interns, after which she carried her to the Attendings' Changing Room.

"Am I allowed to be in here?" Arizona asked when Callie closed the door.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She pushed Arizona against the door and captured her pink lips with her own. "Happy anniversary." Arizona's response was to place her hand at the base of Callie's neck and run her hand through the long black locks, inevitably pulling Callie into a deeper kiss. Callie suddenly broke off the kiss, leaving Arizona groaning, and turned her back to the blonde. She moved up to her cubby, opened the small door and started stripping herself of her lab coat and scrub top. Arizona walked up to her, all the while her eyes moving between the beauties that were Callie's breasts and her toned stomach. _"Yeah, take it all in, Robbins."_ Callie pulled on her shirt, forcing Arizona to look at her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. So you had a good day?" Arizona asked, sitting on the long bench that was before the cubbies.

Pulling out her pants and smiling Callie answered, "Yeah well at least until Erica and Cristina came with their surgery."

"Well there's a mane I didn't think I'd hear again," Arizona muttered while Callie glared at her. "What happened in a Cardio surgery that needed the great Ortho goddess?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "So they were fixing this guy's heart, right?" Arizona nodded. "Suddenly his lungs start filling with blood and because the regular way to do it was impossible because he was already intubated and taking him off the ventilator would kill him so they cracked his ribs…all twenty-four of them and did some procedure that Yang read about a while back." Callie was upset again, "So Hahn comes to me while I was having lunch asking for me to go look at the patient. Of course I flew off at her about not paging Ortho during the surgery and whatever," Arizona actually smiled when she heard that Callie had went off on the Cardio Attending. "Anyways, I go check on the guy and find that out of all his ribs only two were broken in such a way that made fixing them nearly impossible."

"So he's got two ribs that are just screwed?" Arizona said.

Callie laughed, "I said nearly impossible, you underestimate me, Ms. Robbins." Callie grabbed her bag from the cubby and they left the room. "I took by best resident in there and like I said, I rocked that surgery; all twenty-four ribs are just fine, he'll heal properly and be out of all the pain the she devil and her scalpel hungry minion but him in." They were waiting for an elevator so they could head down to the lobby and home.

Arizona linked her hand with Callie's and pulled her down for a quick kiss, "You're amazing."

The elevator arrived and the two took the ride down silently, mainly because Arizona leaned against the back wall, folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. _"She's tired. Tell her that you're fine with staying in, Torres." _

When the elevator dinged, Arizona's eyes flew opened and met Callie's, she immediately saw the concern etched across her Latina's face, "I'm fine. Let's go." She held on to Callie's hand once more and the pair walked out of the hospital and across the parking lot and then Arizona stopped. She turned to face Callie, "I know I said that we were going to go shopping this weekend for a new car for you and since it's Friday it counts as the weekend so you'll get your car now. I got you a car –"

Callie started to protest, "Arizona –" but the blonde cut her off by raising her hand.

She shook her head, "No, Calliope. You don't get to complain. I did this for you and I think you'll really like it," a large smile crept across her face. She pulled the key from her pocket and handed it to Callie. "You see that large white van?"

"Please tell me that's not it, 'cause I don't like that," Callie stated.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "It's the car on the other side of the van. Go." She nudged Callie in the direction of the vehicle.

The Latina walked slowly towards it and turned to look back every few steps, Arizona was a few paces behind her. When she reached the van she stopped for a while, Arizona stopped as well. Callie took the last two steps needed and stopped once again, this time out of sheer surprise. She looked between the light blue vehicle she thought she would never see again and the key in her hand. _"Wow! Oh my God…!"_ She stood stock still staring at the vehicle, her T-Bird, before she turned around and launched herself into Arizona's arms. "Oh my God, baby! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Arizona laughed, "Happy anniversary, Calliope."

Callie pulled out of the hug slightly, tears running down her face, "How…when…?"

Arizona gave her a dimpled smile, "You remember all those times Alex and I had something we had to do?"

Callie laughed and hugged Arizona again, "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for!"

Arizona blushed, "All the thanks really should really go to Alex; he found where it was and kept things in check when I wasn't able to, if it wasn't for him I doubt it would have been done in time."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Callie asked and Arizona handed it over. She searched through Arizona's contacts for Karev and called him.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hey, Robbins how'd it go?"

"Alex, it's Callie."

"Dr. Tor…Callie hi."

"I wanted to tell you thank you for helping Arizona with the car. This is the best gift I've ever gotten so thanks," she looked up at Arizona and saw her beaming with pride. _"Yeah, greatest gift ever."_

"You're, uh, welcome. Glad to hear that you love it." Callie picked up that he was beginning to get uncomfortable so she put the man out of his misery.

"I do and thanks again," Callie said.

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye," Callie hung up and handed Arizona her phone along with a kiss.

Arizona laughed, "How about you drive us home?"

Callie released her hold on Arizona and would have sprinted back to her car were she not at the hospital and if there was a greater distance to cover between her and the vehicle.

When both were in the car and headed on their way to Callie's apartment a thought struck the driver, _"There's no way my gifts can compare to this!"_

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona had been looking at the woman sitting across from her for the past two minutes, "You're staring, Arizona."

Her smile grew even wider, "Can you blame me? You're stunning."

Callie closed her menu and set it to one side all the time blushing at the compliment, "You're gorgeous as well."

"But I pale in comparison to you…you're just that beautiful," Arizona's comment left Callie speechless. Fortunately for Callie the waitress chose that moment to show up to take their orders.

The brunette looked walked up and smiled warmly at Callie, "Have you chosen your antipasti?"

Arizona caught Callie's nod and spoke for them both, "We'll have a bruschetta," the waitress turned to Arizona, her smile fading, "And a bresaola with rocket salad and shaved parmesan cheese," Arizona looked at Callie and she nodded once more.

The woman turned back to Callie, her smile had returned just as bright as before, "The bresaola is an excellent choice; it is even better when sprinkled with olive oil."

Callie smiled politely at the woman, "I'll have it sprinkled with olive oil then. Thank you." With a sly wink the waitress was gone.

"I think you have another fan," Arizona said when the woman was out of earshot.

"Oh please, Arizona she's just trying to make up her tip," Callie responded with an eye-roll.

Arizona picked at the michetta bread that was placed in a wicker basket between the two, "Well I don't like it." _"She can go find some other way to go make her tip."_

Callie chuckled at the scowl on her girlfriend's face, "You're jealous, Arizona," the blonde narrowed her eyes at the Latina. "It's cute."

"Some bimbo is hitting on my girlfriend and you expect me not to be jealous?"

Callie laughed, "Think of it as a compliment." She smiled softly, "Other people want what you have…they're actually jealous of you. But then again, who wouldn't be? You've got all of this for a girlfriend."

This caused Arizona to laugh, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she placed her hand on Arizona's and squeezed gently. "So…how was work today?" Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed. "That bad huh?"

"Glover is an imbecile. I swear!" Callie laughed and gave her the 'aren't you being a bit overdramatic' look. "I'm serious, Calliope. The guy wants to launch out once when we attack on Monday…once! I told him that that was a stupid plan; it makes no sense we have the whole force and the S.W.A.T. team all going in at once, if we do that then we leave ourselves open to any kind of attack or ploy. It's just stupid! He's stupid!"

"I bet you told him that he was stupid, didn't you?"

Arizona gave a smirk, "Yeah."

Callie shook her head, "Webber put both of you in charge," Arizona opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, "You two have to communicate, not shove your ideas down each other's throats."

Arizona turned her head away, "You sound like Webber or my mom," she muttered.

"That's because it's true."

Arizona looked at Callie, "I don't like being co-leader, especially with Glover, I'm a Type A control freak. If I'm in charge then **I'm** in charge."

Callie looked at her disbelievingly, "And who's in charge with us, Ms. Type A control freak?"

"Uh, neither of us. We're in this together; it's a partnership," Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, sure baby," Callie replied just as sweetly.

"_Wait. Was she being sarcastic? I think that was sarcasm but I can't be too sure when she's giving me that damn poker face. Oh here comes the bimbo."_

"Here comes your wanna-be lover," Arizona smirked.

Callie looked at her pointedly, "I've only got one lover."

The blonde lowered her voice, "That's why she's the wanna-be."

The two were chuckling when the waitress, whose name Arizona had forgotten by now, placed their respective dishes before them. She gave the blonde a tight smile before turning to Callie and placing the plate in front of her, "And here is your bresaola, darling."

"_Darling!" _Callie looked at Arizona and shrugged, she knew the blonde was not liking this.

The waitress left again and Arizona was silent for far too long, "I'm sorry. I can ask them to change her with someone else."

"No, Calliope. Let's just eat and go home," Arizona's voice was void of any emotion. _"I had no intention to spend my anniversary watching some other woman hit on my girlfriend. And I'm not taking it as a compliment."_

The two ate their antipasti in almost complete silence, Callie 'surreptitiously' stealing glances at Arizona to gauge her anger and annoyance. She could take the silence no more, "Arizona, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We can leave…go home if you'd like," Callie was extending a way out of this for Arizona.

Arizona looked up at her hope flashing through her eyes for a second before it disappeared, "We got dressed up…I'm in a dress, Calliope."

"So? We can sit around the island, in dresses and eat pizza…it's Italian right," Callie smiled.

Arizona chuckled, "It's our anniversary, we can't just sit around the apartment eating pizza."

"It's **our **anniversary; we can do what we want that includes sitting around the apartment in dresses eating pizza." She grabbed Arizona's hand, "And you know you want to."

Arizona sighed, "Fine. Let's get out of here." With a smirk Arizona called over the waitress, _"Cathleen," _and handed the brunette her card.

She left surprised and returned a few minutes later and handed Arizona her card. "Might I ask, what caused you to want to leave so soon?"

Arizona was about to answer but Callie cut her off, "My girlfriend prefers to be the only person who hits on me." Cathleen nodded and left ashamedly. Watching her go, Arizona could not help but laugh. "Come on, babe, let's go." Arizona smiled and the two left together.

"This pizza is way better than that bresaola thing I got and it didn't taste good even when 'sprinkled with olive oil'," Callie stated, her voice rising an octave to mock the waitress.

Arizona laughed, "The bruschetta wasn't so bad; next time we'll know what to get." She bit into her slice of pizza.

Callie looked at her puzzled before raising her hand to wipe away tomato sauce that was left at the side of Arizona's mouth, "Next time? I didn't think you'd want to go back."

"Yeah. Avery said they make an excellent Pagello al Sale that I just have to try," Arizona took a sip of her white wine while Callie chuckled.

"Okay, we'll try it for our next anniversary," Callie smiled.

"_You really scored a good one this time, Z. Best one month anniversary ever."_

Arizona looked down at her pizza, her mind running before looking up suddenly, "I love you."

Callie looked up at Arizona shocked, almost knocking over her wine glass, "Uh…"

Arizona closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…no I'm not," she shook her head. "I love you, Calliope. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, although it would be nice if the feeling was mutual but I get it if it isn't…sorta, I just want you to know that I love you. I've loved you since day one and I'm sure I'll always love you. I'm know by now I'm rambling and – you're crying." Tears were indeed falling from Callie's eyes. She wiped at them before getting up to go to her room. "Callie?" Arizona got up with the intention to follow after her girlfriend.

The Latina returned from the room and met her at the couch, her eyes dry and a smile on her face. Callie sat and pulled Arizona down beside her. "I know, they're nothing compared to what you've given me today," Arizona smiled when she remembered Callie's sheer happiness at getting her 'baby' back, "But that's what happens when you have no idea that your girlfriend is getting your car remade and thinking she was just going to buy jewelry. So…happy anniversary, Arizona." Callie handed the blonde a seven inch box wrapped perfectly in silver wrapping paper.

Arizona meticulously unwrapped the box causing Callie to laugh at her neatness. She opened the box and her mouth fell open slightly, "It's…it's beautiful, Calliope." The silver chain held a circular white gold pendant which was encrusted with alternating diamonds and emeralds which got increasingly larger. "This is so beautiful, Calliope." She looked up at her girlfriend, "Thank you, baby," she leaned forward and kissed Callie passionately before ending the kiss by pushing the box up to Callie. The Latina smiled and took the necklace from the box while Arizona turned quickly and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Callie gently fastened the necklace around Arizona's neck and gave her a soft kiss on her shoulder before undoing Arizona's bun and allowing blonde hair to fall down once more. Arizona turned around to face Callie again and was immediately swept up into a kiss that grew more heated by the second.

Callie broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Arizona's, "I love you too, Arizona." Arizona brought her hand to Callie's cheek before closing the infinitesimal space between their lips once more. Callie ended the kiss once more, "And because I love you more than you even know why I got this done for you." She picked up a smaller box from the table beside the couch and passed it to Arizona. The blonde was less ceremonious in removing the wrapper from this box; she opened it and saw a silver key. "It's your own key to the apartment."

"_It's the key to the apartment…her apartment. Wait, is she asking me to move in with her?"_

Arizona closed the box, and put it between them, "Callie…" she had no clue how she was going to say what she wanted to say. She looked into Callie's eyes and saw a world of hurt and some regret. _"There's no way I can ask this without sounding harsh."_

Callie spoke and her voice was small, "I just thought that it'd be more convenient for you to have your own key, since you're my girlfriend and you're always coming over. But you don't want it and in retrospect maybe it is too early to be giving you a key. I just thought that it'd be more convenient."

Arizona was staring at her, "You're not using this as a subtle way of asking me to move in with you?"

Callie's eyes snapped up to meet Arizona's and confusion ran across her face, "No…unless you want me to ask you to move in with me. Do you want me to ask you?" Arizona smiled at the question, her dimples coming into play. Callie took a breath, "I want you to move in with me. I love you and you have a drawer and a toothbrush and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole…blow dryer," Arizona could not help but chuckle at that, her girlfriend really was horrible at making impromptu speeches, "Or something more…romantic than that…something."

Arizona smiled, "So I'd be moving into a place that I basically already live," Callie nodded. "Yes…yes, Calliope yes. I would love to have a dresser and a blow dryer or something more romantic." With Arizona's acceptance, Callie crashed their lips together and it caused Arizona to fall unto her back.

Callie hovered over Arizona, "I love you."

A quick peck from the blonde, "I love you too."

"Come on, there's still one more gift for you in our bedroom," Callie winked at her and quickly made her way to the bedroom, Arizona was right behind her.

"_Tonight's gonna be great…and a bit loud!"_

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review; it'd make my day so much better. Thank you :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to Shonda Rhimes and the producers of Grey's Anatomy. Don't sue me, please.**

**I haven't updated this story in a while so here it is, the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**For Skeik Sheik and all the awesome readers.**

**Arizona's POV**

"This is it people, the day we've been preparing for. We go in there this evening and we shut them down!" there was a murmur of assent from the officers gathered in the room. "We go in there and do our part in this nationwide operation and we get it over with; each team and division knows their role in the grand operation," the man paused and looked around the room solemnly. "I believe in all of you because you are my people." Another murmur arose from the group, "I know I have already said this in our previous meetings but there is no harm in repeating it, I want as few casualties from both sides as possible."

When Webber said this Arizona's mind flashed back to that fateful day one month ago and she saw Callie's car slamming into the wall and the Latina slumped over the wheel; unconsciously she tensed and her hands curled into fists. She uncurled them when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and heard Alex's voice in her ear, "You okay?"

She gave a slight nod before responding faintly, "Yeah." Alex looked at her skeptically before removing his hand and leaning back in his seat.

Webber was still talking, "Now, we have a blueprint of the warehouse," the screen behind him flickered to life and displayed an accurate layout of the building the police force was raiding that evening. "As you can see, the warehouse has two levels. We have entrances here…here and here," he pointed to each entrance in turn. Webber looked at his officers, "Now all of you will be placed in teams of five. Each team will have a lead man and he or she is accountable for all the members of the team, and every single person on the team, regardless of rank must report to that person. Is that understood?" There was a chorus of 'yes, Chief' from the officers in attendance. "Good. Now the team leaders will come and identify their group and its members. Group one, Captain Glover…."

Glover went to the front of the room and announced the members of his group. He had two officers from Arizona's department, Kepner and a junior officer named Ryan Taylor. Arizona was up next; the only Narcs officer she had was Percy. She saw Alex scowl when the names were read and he was not in her group. Arizona's four officers moved to stand behind her, Percy just a little more to her right. The other groups were read and it was not until group seven that Alex's name was called. His group was led by Captain Diaz who had flown from Miami to assist in the bust. After the teams were assigned, Webber went through the operation and gave each of the eight groups their own quadrant in which to operate. He reminded them once more that the goal was to take down the group with as little casualties as possible. After every team knew what was expected of them he ordered thirty minute non-lethal shooting sessions for each team beginning with teams one and eight.

Arizona left the room as quickly as possible and went to her office. Not long after, someone knocked on her door and she was tempted to tell whoever it was that she was busy but opted not to when Alex told her to open the door. She did as she was told and went back to her seat and presented him with the back of her chair. He walked around the desk and sat on the ledge of the window behind her desk, forcing her to look at him. She tried to turn around but he stopped her.

With his hand on the arm of her chair and his eyes boring into her he said, "You're not okay. Talk to me."

She looked away, "There's nothing to talk about, Alex."

He gripped the arm of the chair tighter and spun her slightly so that she was looking at him again, "If you were anyone else I'd believe that; so tell me, Robbins." The blonde pursed her lips. "Fine. You don't want to talk to me, we can see if Webber or your girlfriend can get it out," Arizona's eyes widened when he fished his phone from his pocket and in that moment she regretted giving Alex Callie's number.

"Please, don't call her," she held out her hand to him.

He lowered the phone, "Then talk to me, Robbins!"

She hung her head and whispered, "I don't know if I can do this."

Alex looked confused, "What? Your relationship with Torres?"

Her ponytail swayed from side to side, "The bust. I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Why?" Alex stood up and crouched beside her.

She looked into his eyes, "Because the last two I led, people got hurt. Callie got a concussion because of that damn chase, then you almost got your jaw broken and I got shot!"

The man shook his head, "No one will get hurt. You heard what Webber said, only non-lethal shots and as few casualties as possible; plus you're a really good leader so your team is in safe hands." He placed his hand on her forearm, "You'll be alright."

He stood up and Arizona rose with him and caught him in a hug, "If you need help radio me, okay?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah and you do the same."

They separated and Alex left the room, promising to return in twenty minutes when it was their time to head to the range. Arizona sat in her seat and opened the large folder that held all the information on the case; she poured over every single detail. After doing this for ten minutes her mind wandered back to Callie. She grabbed her phone and sent the Latina a message. _Please don't go out tonight. _A few minutes later Callie responded, _I wasn't planning to. Everything okay?_ Arizona was grateful that Callie was not there or she would have called her out on the lie she was about to tell, _Yeah, everything's fine. Talk to you later. Love you._ Callie responded shortly after, _Love_ _you_ _too,_ _baby_. Arizona leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hey what's up, sis?" Arizona's eyes flew open at the sound of her brother's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arizona asked still startled. "Please tell me I'm sleeping."

Tim shook his head, "No can do, 'Zona." Reed's laugh came from behind Arizona causing her to place her hand over her heart.

She turned and saw the redhead sitting in the same place that Alex was moments before, "We aren't real. In your dreams we are…technically, but out here it's just your mind playing tricks on you 'cause you're stressed." The pixie-like woman looked around the room, "Nice office by the way."

Arizona nodded, "Thanks." She looked between the two, "So you guys are telling me that I'm crazy…perfect."

"Not crazy…just stressed and since we are your best friends and probably the only people you'll talk to about whatever's happening to you, you subconsciously brought us here."

"_Stupid brain…couldn't you have just told me to call Teddy?"_

"And if someone walks in here you'll look like Sarah Jessica Parker when she talking to ghosts in Ghost Whisperer," Reed added swinging her legs.

Timothy rolled his eyes, "You had to bring up that show didn't you?"

Reed shrugged and giggled, "Is it my fault I can connect with the show? I can understand how those poor dead people feel."

"I bet you do." He looked at his sister, "When was the last time you spoke to mom and dad?"

Arizona scrunched her brows in thought, "Uh, last week…Friday, I think." Tim nodded and Arizona made a mental note to call her parents…if she got home.

"So what's bothering you?" Tim asked, Reed moved from behind her ex-partner and took the seat that Tim offered her.

The blonde ran her hand over her face, "Webber made me one of the leads in a huge bust that's going down this evening." Her two friends gave her their congratulations which she promptly rejected, "It's not good! Suppose someone from our side dies tonight?" she looked between the two as she spoke. "Then it's on me." She looked at Reed, "I knew what I signed up for, especially when I took the job as Captain but damn it sometimes I hate my job!" Arizona tried hard to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay, "You're gone, Callie was in the hospital, I got shot and Alex almost lost his frickin jaw because of cases I've been the lead on!"

Reed glared at her, "So what?" Arizona looked as though the woman had slapped her. "You lost me but the rest of you are still alive; you've saved more people than you've lost! Get your head out of your ass, Robbins. You're an amazing leader, that's why Webber chose you to be Captain and that's why he chose you as a lead on this case." The former cop's features softened, "You need to stop doubting yourself 'cause everyone around you believes in you. And so what if you go out there this evening and lose a few men? Most of them will be honored to go out fighting to protect people; I know I was."

Tim continued where Reed left off, "If you're there and you feel…no, you know that you've reached your limit walk away, 'Zona. Sometimes it's better to walk away and live to fight another day," Reed nodded in agreement with him. "Seriously, you've got to know when you've had enough."

Arizona shook her head, I can't just walk away, Tim!" She looked at Reed, "I'm in charge! I can't just…just hand over my responsibilities and walk away!"

She was glaring at her dead best friend when the door opened and Alex pushed his head through the space, "Hey, we're up."

She looked at him, "Uh, coming." With a final look into the eyes of her brother and ex-partner she got up and left the room.

Thirty five minutes later, at four fifty, Arizona returned to her office. She had an excellent session. She had managed to disarm or injure every single 'criminal' she was presented with. She was satisfied with her run and obviously so was Webber who gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder when she was finished.

Her cell phone rang out shattering the silence, Callie was calling. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey. I took a late lunch and went home to make lun…well dinner I guess but I had to head back to the hospital soon after. So I just want you to know that if you're free you can go get something to eat before this evening."

Arizona smiled, "Thanks, I think I just might do that."

Callie shouted to Mark before responding to Arizona, "Okay."

There was a moment of silence before Arizona asked, "How long are you going to be at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. I've got an operation; it's a simple procedure so barring any complications, I'd say three hours."

Arizona nodded, "Okay. Get home before nine, please. I really don't want you on the road tonight."

Callie's voice softened, "Does this have anything to do with the last time?"

The blonde breathed out harshly through her nostrils, "Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be in by eight thirty, okay?"

A small smile graced Arizona's lips, "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna head home and get some food. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Okay, babe. Be safe."

"Thanks." She hung up and paged Alex. When the young man arrived she informed him about Callie's 'lunchtime' cooking and they left to get some food.

"Your girlfriend is an amazing cook!" Alex said after swallowing a mouthful of Callie's lasagna.

Arizona pushed the food around her plate, "Yeah."

Alex filled his fork again, "Can I have her?" he stuffed his face once again.

"Yeah," Alex looked up at her surprised. "Wait, what? No!"

Alex smirked and then got serious, "You know you can't go in there all sulky, right?"

"Why? You do it all the time."

Alex shrugged, "It works for me," Arizona rolled her eyes. "Some guy once said that without confidence you're twice defeated in the race of life. It's true."

Still pushing her food around her plate she chuckled, "Well I guess I've been defeated."

Alex put down his fork, "No! You're Arizona Robbins…Captain Arizona Robbins, you don't do defeat." He turned on his stool and looked at her, "When we were searching for your girl's car and we couldn't find it, you told me that failure was not an option so I'm telling you now…failure is NOT an option…it isn't even a word!"

Alex…," Arizona put down her fork.

"No don't you 'Alex' me. You're going in there and you're gonna do what you do best…you're gonna be a frickin badass and you're gonna take these bitches down, right?"

Arizona smirked, "Right!"

"Good, now are you sure I can't have your girlfriend?" Alex asked picking up his fork again.

The woman punched him, "I said no!"

Alex laughed, "Good to have you back, Robbins."

One hour later the two were seated in Arizona's office with Jackson, April and Charles.

"Oh please, that's nothing," Alex stated waving a hand in Jackson's direction. "My love life is a sob story. I married one of my girlfriends who had cancer but then she left and sent me divorce papers a few months after. After that, the missing persons unit over in New York brought in this pregnant girl and she fell in love with me, I guess you can say that I kinda liked her too…" there was a cry of 'lame' from Jackson. "Hold on; I'm not done man. So yeah, the problem was that she'd lost her memory and didn't know that she was married. We broke up and then a few months later, after she'd had her baby she came looking for me again and I had to send her back to her husband and kid. Then next up there was Lucy, she's a doctor. When I moved over here we kept up a pretty decent long distance relationship but then she told me she wanted out and was moving to Africa. So you see there hasn't been much in the line of 'Karev's happy endings'. Arizona laughed before Percy quieted her.

"You're lucky yours just left. My girl, she wasn't really my girl cause she didn't know that I was in love with her, yeah she died…got shot." He shared a look with Arizona who nudged him gently.

"Woah, sorry man," Alex offered to the large man.

There was silence for a while before April spoke up, "I'm sure my love life tramples all of yours combined."

Alex grunted, "What can be so bad that it beats having the person you love loving someone else, having three successive relationship failures and a girl not knowing that you like her then dying?"

April shrugged, "I don't have a love life; I'm still a virgin."

Alex laughed, "How old are you…twenty eight? And you're telling me that you've never had sex?"

April blushed and Jackson came to her rescue, "Oh come on man, leave her alone. She must have a good reason."

"Sure. When did you lose yours?" Alex asked the dark skinned man.

Jackson folded his arms across his chest and smirked, "Junior prom; Sarah Richardson and Penny Carraway."

"Together?" April asked unable to believe her friend.

"Yup," Alex high-fived him and Charles gave a loud wolf whistle. "What about you; when was your first time?"

Alex stretched his back, "Fifteen…school nurse in the back of her car."

Jackson nodded, "Impressive."

"Yeah. When I was sixteen she taught me to drive that same car," Alex said a satisfied grin on his face.

The two men looked at Charles, "Sixteen. Birthday sex…kinda like an induction into the big leagues," he smirked, "she was eighteen."

"Damn big guy!" Alex shouted.

The four cops turned to look at their superior who chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh come on, Robbins," Jackson pleaded.

Arizona looked up at them, "Whatever I tell you never leaves this room, you hear me?"

All nodded in agreement. "Scout's honor," Alex added.

Arizona looked surprised, "You were a scout?"

Alex laughed, "Nope."

The blonde laughed, "Alright. I was sixteen and she was the girl who tortured me through middle school; her parents were out of town for the weekend so we met up at her place." A smug grin spread across Arizona's face, "Made her scream my name all night."

"Alright, Robbins!" Alex and Jackson shouted together.

April suddenly curious looked at Arizona, "You've never…uh…been with a man?"

Arizona cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Nope; I'm a gold star."

"Oh," April said blushing.

There was a period of silence where each officer sat in his or her own thoughts.

Charles was the first to speak and all eyes turned to him, "If anything happens tonight and any of us don't make it back I –"

His Captain cut him off, "Don't talk like that, Percy."

The man shook his head before continuing, "If we don't make it back, I want you to know that I love and appreciate all of you. You guys are my family, even you, new guy," Alex smirked. "So yeah."

Arizona smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Nothing's gonna happen to any of us tonight, Charles." He looked at her with a sad smile. "Tomorrow after work we're all going to Joe's to celebrate all of us still being alive." She received a murmur of consent from her officers. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time…ten minutes after seven. _"Still have an hour and fifty minutes before shit goes down."_

She placed her phone on the desk she was leaning on, "What quadrants are you guys in?"

Alex answered for all of them, "I'm in G, Kepner's in A, Avery's in F and Percy's in B with you."

Arizona nodded thoughtfully, "So two of you will be downstairs with me and the other two upstairs with Diaz and Carter."

Alex spoke again, "Yeah but with all respect, Diaz is an ass."

Arizona shrugged and pointed out, "So are you."

"No seriously. Where does this guy get off thinking he's in charge?"

"He's a team leader so he kinda is," Charles said from beside Arizona.

The Lieutenant shook his head vigorously, "Not like that. I heard him telling Glover that it's shitty to storm the building all at once," Arizona threw her hands up into the air. "I agree with him and all but he can't just waltz his Hispanic-Miami ass up here and just say that's the way things should go."

"He's the best at what he does, Karev, you saw him in the NL session earlier; he's good and it's a really good thing we have him on our side." Alex grunted and turned away from the group.

Arizona's office phone rang and Webber informed her that he wanted to have a meeting with her and Alex. She hung up and relayed the message to the grumpy man who grunted and left the room. Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out with the other three officers.

The next hour and twenty five minutes was spent in Webber's office with the big man giving his Captains and Lieutenants a lecture and a pep talk. At the end he did something that surprised Arizona and the others in attendance, something he had never done in a meeting before…he prayed. However, he did not pray for an easy victory over the gang, instead he prayed for the souls of the officers that what would be lost that evening. When he had finished he explained that he had to accept the fact that officers would be killed because the gang would never go down easily and without a fight.

Walking out the door Arizona sent a text to Callie, _Please tell me that you're home. _The Latina replied soon after, _Still at the hospital. I'm waiting for Lexie. _The blonde haired cop felt a slight anger flare within her, _Damn it, Calliope. You said you'd be home by 8:30. _Callie responded not a minute later, _Chill, Arizona; it's only 8:35. You're being paranoid about this. _Arizona glared at her girlfriend through the text before she answered, _I have all right to be, Calliope. _Arizona read the message Callie sent to her, _Whatever. Lexie's here so I'll send you a message when I get home. _She was annoyed, she knew she should not have been but she could not help it.

"_It's probably not even her fault she's still there, 'Zona and you know. You really are just being paranoid."_

She pocketed her phone and made her way to the lowest level of the precinct building; she bypassed the line of officers and collected her vest and headset before leaving to talk to Detective Glover who would be entering the building through the back with her and covering quadrant A.

She walked up to the man and gave him a dimpled smile, "Hey, I got your back."

The dark haired man laughed and returned her smile, "We better all have each others' backs in there."

"Yeah. It's gonna be rough in there," Arizona said looking around the room filled with light blue and navy blue shirts.

"You're right, but we gotta stand our ground and take them down," she looked into the man's light brown eyes and saw determination.

She nodded, "Yeah. Well I'll see you later then."

Glover smiled at her again, "You got it. Just watch my back."

Arizona smirked, "You got it." She was still not happy that he had not listened to her when she told him that it was a horrible idea for them to all rush the building at once but it made no sense to go in there having something against the man who was on her side in the fight, Plus, his plan seemed as though it had a chance of being successful after he had explained in detail what would take place when they went in.

Walking away, her phone vibrated against her hip. She opened a message from Calliope, _I'm home now, Arizona. _She stepped out of the room before she replied, _Good. Getting ready to head out there now. _It was three minutes before Callie answered with, _Okay. Do you have your vest? Make sure you have a backup weapon…or two, please. _Arizona laughed at her girlfriend's concern. _Yes, Calliope I have my vest and they'll only allow me one backup but I have it. _Callie answered soon after, _Good. Keep safe and don't do anything stupid like getting yourself shot again, cause if you do I can't promise that I won't put you in even more pain. _Arizona laughed again, _I'll try not to, babe. Love you. _Callie's answer came in after less than a minute, _Love you more, sweetie. _

Ten minutes later, a line of black undercover police cars left the precinct and turned in the direction of the docks at Puget Sound followed by four armored SWAT vehicles carrying almost all of Seattle's SWAT team. Arizona and her team was second in the lineup of vehicles, she went over procedure with her men while Percy steered the charger towards the location. When she had confirmed that her team was set she looked out the window and thanked whatever supernatural being there was that the roads were almost deserted, but then again, it was a Monday night.

The law enforcement teams arrived at the dockyard; it was in one of the less friendly areas of Seattle that luckily for the SPD and SWAT teams had barely any streetlights. They parked on the far side of the docks, away from the warehouse. When all teams were assembled, the leaders ensured that they had contact with the other seven teams. Glover, Arizona, Wilson and Spader led teams A, B, E and F, accompanied by three SWAT men for each team to the rear of the building.

The single search light attached to the side of the building was unable to illuminate the officers moving stealthily towards the wall. Glover took the lead and peered through the small window beside the door.

Arizona heard his voice in her ear, "Glover to Teams A, B, E and F. There are at least three guarding the back door. Percy and Henly stay back, everyone else, into the shadows."

Arizona and the other officers did as the man instructed, leaving Charles and Henly behind. The blonde cop crouched, her hand on her right thigh and her gun hanging loosely from her hand between both thighs and watched as Glover looked through the window once more and with a point of his finger directed the two men with him on what to do. There was a nod of agreement from the two thickset men. Glover found a few pebbles and threw them against the back door and the metal of which almost the entire building was made. A few seconds later a short and heavy man came through the door and Charles took him easily and propped him up against the wall of the building. A few minutes of silence and then the door was opened again. The man that came out was the complete opposite of the first; he was tall and muscular, almost comparable to Charles. Henly tackled the man but was unable to overpower him so Glover took the initiative, when the thug had his back turned, and dealt him a swift and deadly blow using the butt of his gun. The scuffle outside had caused the third man to appear. Charles again put him down silently.

Glover looked through the window once more, "Glover to all. Three targets are down, one dead, two unconscious." He nodded to the shadows around him and the hidden cops and SWAT members rejoined him and the two men. He looked about the group. "All groups retake formation. Robbins, I want you at the back."

Arizona scowled, _"These men really need to stop putting me at the back. I can handle myself!"_

Team A led the way with Glover at the front followed by their three SWAT members who were followed up by Team B, led from the front by Lieutenant McCann, and their three SWAT men. On entering the building Team A went to the left to secure their quadrant while Team B moved to the right. Arizona's earpiece crackled to life and Diaz relayed his intention to send his team upstairs. The next second feet were heard pounding away at the metal stairs as the officers raided the upper level of the building. Shots rang out soon after. Over the next ten seconds two messages were relayed to the entire group, both from Diaz, two men had been shot, one fatally.

Arizona's attention returned to her team, the men and one woman in front of her were checking every single aisle that was created by the hundreds of crates stacked in the area known as quadrant B. With only the slightest warning, the wood of a crate that McCann was about to pass shattered into tiny splinters and white powder rushed from the hole made from the bullet. The fight in quadrant B had begun. Another almost inaudible whistle and another crate shattered. _"Fuckers are using silencers!" _

A masculine voice aired Arizona's thoughts, "Daniels to all. Silencers are being used in Q.B." there was a 'be careful' from another voice before the only thing that was heard was the unloading of a semi-automatic pistol.

"Robbins to Team B. Split up." With that the members of Arizona's team each took a separate direction. They were yet to see who was firing at them but it was ultimately better to not have everyone in the same area like sitting ducks waiting to be roasted.

Arizona moved around the large wooden crates, her gun ready, silently clearing the corridors. There was a sudden movement behind her, she spun around and saw no one. That was when it hit her, _"Damn it Robbins, how didn't you realize this?"_

She addressed her team once again, "Robbins to Team B. They're on the crates, get up there." With her message sent to her team the blonde moved two passages away from where she was before trying to find a suitable place for her to climb. She found a stack of three crates; she put on the safety on her gun and jumped up. In one fluid motion she was on top of a crate but still unable to see her adversaries. She ran and lunged at another crate, holding on to the top and pulling herself up. When she was at the top of that crate she took a quick glance around, quadrant B was huge. She looked behind her and saw Nolan, the other female cop on her team just pulling herself up unto another crate. _"Why couldn't these bastards play fair? Why couldn't they bypass the silencers and fight on the ground like normal criminal bastards?"_

Arizona looked to her left and saw another officer standing about eight crates away looking around just like she was. She realized something right there, the only officer currently locked in combat was Charles Percy. The officer received an uppercut which caused him to stumble, he quickly recovered and charged at his assailant and using his elbow, he broke the man's jaw with a very swift and painful blow. When the man was lying on the crate, Charles pushed him over the edge to the floor and despite all the gunfire resonating through her earpiece she clearly heard the thud the man's body made when he hit the floor.

Charles voice broke through, "Percy to Team B. This one was scrambling down when I got up here so I'm guessing that they went down when they saw us coming up." Arizona was surprised at how clearly voices came through the device even with all the gunfire happening throughout the building.

She huffed, "Robbins to Team B. Okay so we're going down we're running out of time so we have to get them this time. Does anyone know how many are in Q.B.?" Her officers shook their heads.

Glover's voice broke through the blazing guns, "Glover to Robbins. We've got around nine over here so you might have somewhere in that region." With a nod of her head Arizona and her team began a quick scramble down the crates.

When her feet hit the ground, Arizona heard a shot ring out from her left. _"Guess we found one of them." _The sound of footsteps echoing in the passage to her right got Arizona moving. With her gun at the ready, she peeked around the crate and saw a figure rounding the corner; she ran ahead, turned the corner and came face to face with a tall, wiry man.

She smiled sweetly at him, dimples and all, "Hello." His eyes flashed surprise and in that brief second the blonde leveled her gun with his right shoulder and fired a shot. His gun fell from his hand and he fell to the ground clutching his injured shoulder. Arizona stepped over him, placed her fingers on his neck and with a swift movement he was unconscious. She smiled again, "Bye."

There was a chuckle from her earpiece, "Making friends, Robbins?"

Arizona laughed, "I'm a friendly person." There were a few more laughs and then gunfire.

She returned to scouting the corridors and for the longest three minutes of her life she saw no one. Not one officer or SWAT member and not one criminal, until she looked around a crate and saw a thin but short man doing the same on the far end of the passage. She quietly made her way up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he spun around she connected her fist with his nose and sent him to the ground, blood gushed from his broken nose. _"Nice one, Robbins. I doubt Callie could fix that nose." _She grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him into the corridor before taking off in the direction that the now unconscious man was looking. She rounded another corner and saw a figure lying on the ground; she went on but went back when it registered that the person laying there was of her men. She walked up to the body carefully and saw that it was indeed one of the officers of Team B, McCann, the man who had led the team into the building, he was lying in a pool of blood that was coming from the back of his head. She stooped and checked his pulse. He was gone, and so was his gun.

Arizona spoke into her mouthpiece, "Robbins to all. One of my men are down, GSW to the head, deadly. His weapon has been taken as well."

"Karev to Robbins. Be careful down there," Alex said.

Arizona got up and started moving again, four crates down and she heard a distinct whistle for two reasons, the gun had gone off behind the crate to her left and one of her men was close by when the shot was fired. _"Probably on the receiving end of the shot." _Arizona ran on and turned the corner, she saw Daniels' body on the ground a bullet in his forehead, _"Just like Reed." _She saw the culprit fleeing; she took off behind him, fury blazing in her eyes. The blonde caught up to him after five seconds and caught up enough to grab on to his shirt. This caused him to fall with his back to the officer, his gun sliding away in the process; she pulled him up and threw him against the nearest crate.

The man looked down at the woman who had her gun at his heart, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger?" His eyes grew wider and he shook his head begging her not to. She took a step back and pulled the trigger, the man collapsed to the ground clutching his bleeding left shin. The stooped beside him and the last thing she saw in his eyes was gratitude before she made him unconscious as well. She walked back to Daniels' body and made her report to the entire group, "Robbins to all. I have another down. I have retrieved his weapon." She closed his eyes to the world, took his gun from his hand and it in her own holster. She got up and walked in the direction of Daniels' unconscious killer and straight past him. _"Fucking bastards killed two of my men!" _She decided to check in with the last two officers she had. "Robbins to Percy and Nolan. Status."

Charles was the first to answer, "Percy to Robbins. I'm tailing one right now, I'm not in a position to get a non-lethal."

"Robbins. Stay on him, Percy. Nolan. Status." Arizona responded. There was no answer from the other female officer of Team B. "Fuck. Robbins to all. I've lost three men, two dead and the status of the third is unknown." Arizona moved again, clearing aisles and counting the number of bodies she passed. _"I put down two and I just counted three…five down." _A curse came through Arizona's earpiece and her heart rate sped up, "Robbins to Percy. Status."

"This is Percy. I lost my primary and now I'm the one being chased."

"Robbins to Percy. What's your position?"

"Percy. I'm moving along the furthest wall of Q.B."

Arizona took off in a sprint in the direction of her officer, "I'm on my way."

Karev to Robbins and Percy. I'm on my way down." Arizona could not help but smile.

She leaned against the final stack of crates and peered around, she saw Percy in a position similar to hers about ten crates up. He turned the corner and ran on, his secondary weapon in his hands. A scuffle and another curse from Charles caused Arizona's feet to move off their own accord. When she saw the tall and thick police officer lying on the ground in pain from the hit he had received to the right side of his head, Arizona fell to the ground beside him and examined his wound. It was deadly. _"Fucker broke Charles' skull and now his brain's swelling." _

The man looked up at her and cracked a smile, "Hey, Captain. Guess we won't be getting those drinks tomorrow, huh?" Arizona gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

She looked up the aisle, "How?"

Charles pointed to the top of one the crate directly in front of them, "He jumped down and caught me by surprise." He took a raspy breath. "I'm dying," Arizona nodded. "At least now I get to see Reed again and I can finally tell her how I feel about her."

"Yeah, you do that," Arizona said using her fingers to close the man's eyes.

Charles took one last breath and died in Arizona's arms.

She gently placed his head on the ground and got up, her pants were now soaked with his blood. She took up her gun and turned her back to Charles' body, "Robbins to all. All my men are down and there is at least one target still alive in Q.B."

"Karev to Robbins. Where are you?"

Arizona sighed, "Robbins to Karev. Farthest wall in Q.B., tenth vertical passage."

"Karev to Robbins. Stay there."

Two minutes later, Alex Karev was standing over Arizona as she sat against a crate looking at Charles. He holstered his gun and held out his hand to her, "Get up." He removed his headset and motioned for her to do the same.

When she had removed the headset she grabbed on and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."

"Let's find him then," Alex said taking the device from Arizona and placing them beside Charles' body.

The two partners cleared aisle after aisle until the sound of someone running to her right caught her ear. She motioned her intention to Alex and told him to approach from the opposite side of the crate; he nodded and turned around leaving Arizona. She turned the corner and saw a man of medium height and thick built climbing up the crates. Anger flared within her once more and she pulled him down, causing them both to lose their guns. The man fell to the ground but quickly stood and assumed a fighting stance. Arizona mimicked him and the hand to hand combat began. He was able to block every one of Arizona's hits and she was able to do the same to his. That was until an unexpected blow caught Arizona's jaw and she fell to the ground. The man retrieved Arizona's gun and stalked up to her with a wicked grin on his face. Arizona's steely blue eyes looked at him, she refused to flinch. He leveled her own gun at her head and took one more step towards her.

BANG!

**Callie's POV**

Callie sat in the couch with her legs tucked beneath her, her medical files opened on the coffee table, her laptop on beside her, her phone and pager on her other side, the television on in front of her and a plate of steamed rice and General Tso's chicken on a tray set on her lap.

She was home by ten minutes to nine, took a shower and started on the patients' files that she had taken home with her due to Arizona's concern for her safety. It was almost ten o'clock before she realized that she was hungry, so she ordered Chinese for both herself and Arizona and watched the television for twenty minutes while her order was being delivered. Now it was ten thirty and three quarters of her files and food was finished. Finished her food and carried the dish to the kitchen and left them in the sink, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned to her seat on the couch. She sat on the edge of the couch and flipped through the files she was yet to go through. She took up the first of the three files and read up on the patient, a seventy-five year old man, Karl Haye, who needed hip replacement surgery. _"Why am I doing an intern surgery tomorrow?" _Callie sighed, wrote up her procedure and signed the file, moving on to the next. Half way through the file for a slipped disk, her Skype popped up on the computer screen announcing her sister's call. She answered Aria's call and closed the file on the table.

She turned to face her younger look alike, "Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Callie!" Aria shouted. "How are you? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever."

"Hi, Aria. We spoke to each other the day before yesterday," Callie replied.

"I know but that's like forever," the younger Torres responded shaking her head.

Callie nodded, "Sure. So what's up?"

"Nothing." Aria moved in her chair as though she was trying to look around her sister, "Where's Arizona?"

"You always ask for her before you even finish talking to me. I'm your sister not Arizona," Callie pouted.

Aria laughed, "I lived with you for sixteen years believe me it's always the same thing over and over again. Now where's Ari?" Callie glared at her through the camera. "Okay fine, Calliope. How are you?"

"I'm good Aria. How are you?" Callie said dryly.

"I'm good too," Aria replied. Before Callie could say anything she spoke again, "And then I'm gonna ask how's work and you're gonna say hard but you're still loving it and then ask about work and I'm gonna say the same thing that you said and then we're gonna lapse into silence because we spoke on Saturday so can we just bypass all of that?" Callie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked. "Where's Arizona?"

"What's so important that you have to tell her?" Callie asked getting curious.

Aria smiled, "That's between me and my sister-in-law."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. She's at work; they had a huge bust tonight and she isn't back yet."

"Oh, when she gets home can you tell her to give me a call please; I really need to talk to her."

"Whatever, Aria. Are Mami and Daddy there?" Callie asked reaching for the remote to turn the television off.

"Yeah, let me go get them," Aria got up and Callie heard her speaking to their mother in rapid Spanish.

Seconds later Lucia Torres was smiling at her daughter, "Hola, mi'ja."

"Hi, Mami. How are you?" Callie asked smiling softly at the aging yet beautiful and graceful woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm doing well, my dear. How are you? How're things at the hospital?" Lucia asked looking up from the camera. Carlos soon sat beside her.

"I'm good and things at the hospital are going well," Callie replied.

"That's great, honey," Lucia replied.

"How's Arizona doing?" Carlos asked.

"Why does everyone ask about Arizona before holding a conversation with me?" Aria could be heard laughing in the background.

"It's 'cause we love her, Cal," the youngest Torres responded.

"Shut up, Aria."

"Calliope," the Torres matron said sternly.

"Sorry, Mami. She's, Arizona's, fine. She's at work now though; she's a lead on this huge drug bust going down by the Sound." Her parents were silent for a while until Callie asked, "Mami, Daddy, do any of you know what Aria wants to talk to Arizona about?"

"No," Carlos said looking at his younger daughter. "What is it, mi'ja?"

"Thanks, Cal," Aria shouted to her sister. "It's just something the two of us were talking about while I was in Seattle and I just wanna give her an update on it. Nothing big." A discussion between the parents and their younger child began which Callie did not want to be a part of. She checked the time and saw that it was eleven fifteen. She laughed as Aria tried to weasel her way out of telling her parents whatever it was she had to tell Arizona.

The door flew open and Mark entered his eyes wide, "Where's Blondie?"

"Why does everyone want Arizona?" Callie asked as Lexie walked through her front door and closed it behind her.

"Where is she?" Mark asked again annoyed.

"She's down by the Sound, she's leading a bust down there. Why?" Callie asked. She saw Lexie's hand move to cover her mouth. "What? Mark, Lexie, what?" By now the conversation that the other three Torreses were engaged in stopped and all attention was focused on what was happening in Callie's apartment. Mark did not answer; he simply took up the remote, turned on the television and changed the channel. The headline flashed across the screen, 'Police Bust Leaves Dozens of Officers Dead.'

The reporter was standing in front of a warehouse, in the background paramedics and officers were busy moving bodies one by one out of the building and either placing them in an ambulance or in body bags. Callie was yet to hear anything the reporter was saying but one thing grabbed her attention. The man had called her girlfriend's name. The Latina had no clue whether he had said she was dead or alive and the expressions on Mark and Lexie's faces were not helping at all. She watched as the camera shifted its focus to another person's face, Detective Glover's. The man spoke about how despite the large number of fatalities on the side of the law enforcers, they were still able to apprehend the criminals and most were on their way to lock-up.

Then the reporter asked the question that everyone in Callie's apartment wanted to know, "Sources have told us that the other lead on this bust, Captain Arizona Robbins, did not walk out of this building with the other members of the force," Callie's tears began to fall and she shook her head. "Is she among the bodies that have been taken from the warehouse?"

Glover kept his face emotionless, "Captain Robbins was not among our numbers when we regrouped after this bust and so she did not walk out with us. In a sweep of the warehouse we did not come across her body and therefore we do not know where Captain Robbins is." A bittersweet sigh left the mouth of every person in the room, even those in Miami.

"_Arizona, sweetie, where are you?"_

"Cal?" Mark said sitting beside her. "It's gonna be okay."

She glared at him, "You don't know that, Mark. You heard that man; they have no idea where she is. For all they know someone could have carried her off, killed her somewhere else and dumped her body in the Sound or some river."

"Calliope, don't think like that," Carlos chastised.

"No, Dad, don't tell me that. My girlfriend is missing…as in no one knows where she is. She walked into that building and now no one knows where she is…so do not tell me that I'm not allowed to freak out just a little bit," she screamed at the computer. She shrugged Mark's hand off her shoulder and walked to her room, slamming the door.

Callie sat in the middle of her bed, her pillow clutched in her hands and held to her chest. She stared at the wall because the tears would not fall. Ten minutes after she had left her family and friends she heard Mark tell Carlos, Lucia and Aria goodbye and that he would check in on her later, he turned off the television and left the apartment. The next hour Callie just sat staring blankly at the wall, her thoughts stuck on her girlfriend and what could have happened to her. She eventually slid down and fell asleep.

She woke up suddenly when the bed dipped. She turned to face who she assumed would be Mark checking in on her.

It was not Mark at all, "Arizona?" tired, blue eyes met hers and she scrambled to the other side of the bed. She flung her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face in the blonde's neck. Arizona turned slightly and hugged her. "Where were you? The news…you were missing."

Arizona closed her eyes, sighed and pulled Callie into her some more, "They killed all my men; I was the only one left." Callie leaned out of Arizona's embrace and looked at her, she was worn. The Latina ran her fingers over the wrinkles that had formed on Arizona's forehead. "The guy that killed Percy almost killed me but Alex shot him."

"Oh, baby," Callie said, cupping Arizona's cheek and Arizona opened her eyes.

"I left. I walked away from the warehouse and everyone back there. I took one of the cars and I went to the park and I smoked. I smoked for over an hour and I let it go…I let everything go. I came home and took a shower." It was only when Arizona had said that did Callie realize that her hair was wet.

Callie let her go and allowed the other woman to lie on her side of the bed. Arizona slipped under the sheets and turned her back to Callie. Normally she would just leave the blonde alone to sort through what was happening in her head but not tonight. _"I almost lost her." _Callie moved to the other side of the bed, rested her head on Arizona's pillow and wrapped her arm around her waist. She felt Arizona's body shake, "Arizona? Baby, what's wrong?" She lifted her head and looked over Arizona's body and at her face. Her girlfriend was crying so Callie held her tighter.

Arizona turned unto her back and looked at Callie through watery blue eyes, "I left because I couldn't leave you."

Callie rubbed her palm on Arizona's arm, "It's fine, baby. I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. Okay?"

Arizona shook her head, "I can't lose you. I've already lost Tim and Reed and Charles…he died in my arms. I…can't lose…you and I…don't want you…to lose me."

"Arizona –" the blonde shook her head and Callie stopped talking.

"No. I'm telling Webber that I'm done first thing tomorrow. I'm quitting."

"No you're not." Arizona opened her mouth to protest. "No, shut up and listen to me. You're not quitting. You signed up for this; this is what you live for." Callie paused, "You know why you can't quit?" Arizona just stared up at her, "Because you're that line between those criminals and everyone else…between them and me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Instead of my parents coming to Seattle and seeing their daughter in a hospital bed they'd have seen me in a morgue if it wasn't for you." Arizona squeezed her eyes shut, "Look at me, Arizona." She reluctantly opened her eyes, "You can't quit because people need someone like you out there defending them. I admit, I don't know what I'd do without you but you can't allow fear to get the better of you and allow it to stop you from doing what you love."

"I love loving you," Arizona said softly.

"And you can still love me and go out there because nothing's gonna happen to me and even more so, nothing's gonna happen to you, got that?" Callie said cupping Arizona's cheek and wiping away the tears that lingered there. Arizona nodded and pulled Callie down for a kiss. They broke apart and Callie brushed the wet strands of blonde hair from Arizona's face. She kissed her cheek before rolling off girlfriend and lying beside her. "Aria wanted to talk to you. Sounds like it's something important."

"Oh," was all Arizona said.

"She said it was something that the two of you spoke about while she was here, what's that?" Callie said pulling Arizona closer.

"She did the police exam down in Miami. I guess she got through," Arizona said quietly.

"Wait, what? My little sister wants to join the force?" Callie said lifting her head to look at the woman beside her.

"Yeah, we were talking about it while she was here and I gave her some of my books and material," Arizona yawned and turned her back to Callie.

"And you wanted to quit," Callie said smirking.

"Drop it, Cal," Arizona responded, linking her fingers with Callie's that were playing at the skin just above her shorts.

"No. You made my little sister want to join the force. You saved my sister's life, Arizona. How can you want to quit when you do stuff like that?" Callie questioned.

"I can decide to quit because I had a gun leveled at my head tonight and the only thing I could think of was how much pain you would be in when you got that call that I was dead. I don't want you to have that feeling; I don't want anyone to go through that pain, Calliope. That's how I can quit."

"And if I don't want you to quit?" Callie said turning Arizona over to look at her. "I don't know if I could love you the same knowing that you quit when people need you, Arizona."

"That's not unconditional love, Calliope," Arizona countered trying to turn again but Callie prevented her.

"I have unconditional love for Arizona Robbins and she doesn't quit so if you go into the Chief's office tomorrow and quit, you wouldn't be the Arizona Robbins that I fell in love with and I can't promise you my unconditional love."

Arizona sighed and wrapped her arm around Callie, "You drive a hard bargain."

"I only want what's best for you, Arizona," the blonde tucked a lock of Callie's hair behind her ear.

"I know. I thought me quitting would be best for both of us, you know? I'd be away from the guns and getting shot and then you wouldn't have to worry about me. I would probably get another position in the force, something that wouldn't need me to be out in the field."

"Would that have made you happy?" Callie asked already knowing the answer.

Arizona shook her head, "No. But I'd do it for you, because I love you."

"I love you too and I want you to be happy so I want you to stay where you and be happy, okay?" Callie said, running her hand through Arizona's hair.

Arizona smiled, "Okay." Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie. The Latina returned the favor enthusiastically.

"_My girl's home and safe and everything's good. We've got nothing to worry about._

**So that's it guys, Arrested Hearts is done. Thank you to everyone who took time out to read, review or to do both. It's because of you guys why I continued writing this story.**

**For those of you who want to keep track of me and my other story, MyMarine, follow me on Twitter _AriFan07.**

**Again thank you for reading, now go forth and leave a review or a comment. Also, anon reviews are now accepted (I recently realized that anon reviews were disabled, sorry).**


End file.
